Красавица и чудовище
by Paduya
Summary: Это история любви Роберта Романо и медсестры из оперблока. Вы думаете, это невозможно? Возможно. Если медсестра эта Сара Бэкетт. Вы могли читать этот фанфик под названием "Протяни руку к свету".
1. Неприемные часы

**Название:** Красавица и чудовище

**Автор:** Падуя

**Жанр:** romance/angst

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Герои:** Роберт Романо, Сара Бэкетт (новая героиня) (9 - 10 сезоны).

**Часть первая. Неприемные часы.**

**1. "Уходи".**  
Быть дежурной медсестрой бывает так скучно. Особенно когда еще только три часа ночи. Смена началась уже давно, и до конца ее осталось еще много времени. Сара Бэкетт обошла палаты и остановилась у последней. Остальные медсестры не любят в нее заходить, однако приходится.  
В этой больнице Сара была всего несколько месяцев, но уже стала привыкать к ней. Сара стояла у двери палаты и знала, что войти ей туда очень не хочется. Все, что она о нем знала, она знала от медсестер. Он был одним из самых ужасных пациентов: может, потому что он был доктор, а может просто очень уж несладко ему приходится. Сара пару раз видела его до несчастного случая. Но он всегда куда-то торопился, а Сара не собиралась его разглядывать. Медсестры говорили, что после того, что с ним случилось, он стал еще хуже. Но ведь сейчас он спит. Сара тихо приоткрыла дверь и вошла в палату.  
Но она была неправа. Доктор Романо не спал. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и думал, думал, думал... Он пришел в себя несколько дней назад и все еще не мог поверить, что это случилось с ним. Это было настолько нереально, что не могло быть правдой. Но это произошло. Самым ужасным была неизвестность. Рука ничего не чувствовала. Скорее всего потому, что еще слишком рано. Но вернется ли чувствительность?  
И было очень одиноко и скучно лежать в палате целыми днями. Вставать ему еще не разрешали, да он бы и не смог, Роберт был еще слишком слаб. К нему никто не приходил. Кроме его врача, прихода которого Роберт просто напросто боялся: вдруг выяснится, что рука... Нет, не надо. Еще приходили медсестры, которые его только раздражали. Ну еще Кэрри пришла сегодня. А больше некому приходить. Если бы Элизабет была в Чикаго, то она обязательно бы приходила. Каждый день. Но ее нет, нет, нет... Она в далекой Англии, за океаном. Она даже не знает, что с ним случилось несчастье. Дверь скрипнула.  
Сара вошла и в свете, падающем из коридора, увидела этого пациента. Его лицо было очень бледным, усталым. В полумраке белела на руке повязка. "Наверное, это просто ужасно... Как же его так угораздило? Медсестры болтали, что это случилось во время недавнего карантина", - подумала Сара и вздрогнула. Глаза доктора Романо были теперь открыты. Он смотрел прямо на нее.  
Это была всего лишь медсестра, стоявшая у двери. Даже в темноте Роберт понял, что это незнакомая медсестра, он ее еще не видел. Она была невысокая, худенькая, светлые волосы уложены на голове и закреплены заколкой. "Странно, кажется, я выучил еще не всех медсестер. Какая разница? Все равно они одинаково надоедливые!"  
Тишина. И потом в этой тишине прошелестело:  
"Что?"  
"Ничего... доктор Романо", - растерянно ответила Сара.  
"Тогда - уходи", - еле слышно попросил он.  
И чуть заметно поморщился от боли.  
"Вам больно, доктор Романо? Может обезболивающее?" - с беспокойством спросила медсестра, шагнув к кровати.  
"Нет... уходи", - шепотом потребовал доктор.  
Сара несколько секунд смотрела на него. Было ему очень и очень больно. Губы его упрямо сжались.  
Роберт ждал, когда наконец эта медсестра уйдет, оставит его одного со своими тяжелыми мыслями. Что ей надо? Пускай она уйдет. Она все равно ничего не понимает. Никто его не поймет. "Лиззи, Лиззи, ну почему ты уехала? Ты мне так нужна сейчас..."  
"Почему вы не спите, доктор Романо?" - осторожно поинтересовалась Сара.  
"Не хочу", - коротко ответил доктор.  
А на самом деле он просто не мог уснуть, от этих размышлений, от боли в руке...  
"Может снотворное..." - начала Сара, но прикусила язык. Поняла, какой он упрямец.  
Роберт ничего не ответил. Медсестра наконец повернулась и вышла, мягко прикрыв дверь. Он еще несколько минут лежал без сна, а потом глаза его сомкнулись, и он наконец провалился в сон. Но даже там боль не отпускала его.

**2. Тоска.**  
Сара была очень удивлена: доктор Романо оказался не таким, как про него рассказывали медсестры. А что они про него рассказывали? Что он грубый, раздражительный, заносчивый, капризный... Но когда она его увидела... она так не подумала. Впрочем, может потому, что ему было очень больно, и у него не было сил ей ответить в обычной для него манере, от которой медсестры скрежетали зубами? Сара больше не заходила к нему в палату, надеясь, что он все-таки уснул.  
На следующий день Сара решила зайти к доктору Романо, просто узнать, как он. Когда она вошла в его палату, доктор Романо - сегодня очень вялый - сидел, а точнее полулежал в кровати, смотря в пространство перед собой. На Сару он даже не посмотрел, хотя определенно слышал, как она вошла. Пока Сара не оказалась в этом самом пространстве перед ним. Доктор Романо поднял на нее глаза.  
"О, моя ночная гостья", - заметил он без эмоций.  
Сара не нашла, что сказать. Зато она заметила, что поднос с завтраком стоит нетронутый. Об этой проблеме она была тоже немало наслышана.  
"Вы опять ничего не съели, доктор Романо", - со вздохом сказала она.  
"Я не буду есть", - сообщил он и отвернулся к окну.  
Сара покачала головой. Если он не будет есть, он еще сильнее ослабнет. Сара посмотрела на капельницу, потом на самого доктора Романо. В конце концов это его дело. Не хочет - пусть не ест.  
"Ну и не ешьте", - со сдержанной досадой сказала Сара.  
Доктор Романо покосился на нее с каким-то намеком на удивление и произнес тише:  
"Ну и не буду".  
Сара несколько секунд смотрела на него, а потом сказала в пространство:  
"Но поднос я убирать пока не буду".  
И вышла из палаты.  
Роберт тяжело вздохнул. При мысли о еде его тошнило. Он поднял крышку и вздохнул еще раз. Еда показалась ему абсолютно безвкусной, а левая рука продолжала настойчиво болеть. Но он съел все до конца. Просто потому, что надо. Роберт поглядел за окно, там начинался бессмысленно солнечный день.  
х х х  
Сара не думала о докторе Романо около трех часов. Но потом, когда проходила мимо его палаты, вновь вспомнила о нем. Оттуда выходила медсестра с подносом. Лицо у нее было при этом такое, словно она съела лимон. Она хотела захлопнуть дверь, но потом справилась с собой и мягко ее закрыла.  
"Опять ничего не съел?" - поинтересовалась Сара.  
"Напротив - съел все. У него прибавилось сил - он выпустил в меня тройную порцию своих колючек", - пожаловалась Кэсси.  
"О, ну хоть это хорошо, - заметила Сара. - Если начал есть - значит, идет на поправку".  
"Чем быстрее вылечится, тем быстрее мы от него избавимся", - проворчала Кэсси и ушла подальше от палаты доктора Романо.  
Сара пожала плечами. Она знала, что доктор Романо не покинет эту палату еще несколько месяцев. И медсестрам придется мучиться еще долгое время. Сара улыбнулась и глянула на часы. Ага, можно делать перерыв! А о том, что мучиться еще долгое время, будет сам пациент, она и не подумала - наверное, потому, что у нее на это просто не было времени.  
х х х  
Кэрри приходила нерегулярно, раз в неделю, иногда и реже. На несколько минут. Они разговаривали ни о чем, Кэрри интересовалась, как дела у Роберта. Будто не знала, что все паршиво. Роберт спрашивал, что нового в больнице. Ничего нового не было. С Уивер было скучно. Кэрри уходила, а Роберт мысленно, а иногда и шепотом проклинал ее, и... все равно ждал ее следующего прихода.  
Это было единственное, чего он ждал в эти уныло растянутые часы. Роберт слабо радовался даже медсестрам, но, конечно же, не показывал этого. Даже их общество было приятнее полного одиночества. Когда он был один, наедине со своими мыслями, сразу приходила тоска. Она и постоянная боль стали главными в его жизни. Дни были одинаковыми, ничего впереди не согревало Роберта.  
Изредка он включал телевизор. И бывало чуть-чуть отвлекался. Но это ненадолго. На час, самое большое. А потом его опять замораживала тоска. Чтобы отгородиться от нее, Роберт стал вспоминать Элизабет. Но мысли о ней не приносили ему облегчения. Лиззи была очень далеко. Думай о ней, не думай, а она не вернется. После смерти Марка ей лучше быть у себя на родине. Здесь бы все напоминало ей о умершем муже. Это было просто жестоко. А не жестоко разве было бросить его здесь, одного?.. Но она же не знала. И Роберт не знал, что с ним вскоре случиться. А даже если бы Элизабет и узнала... что с того? Не броситься же она в Чикаго. Она должна быть там, где ей лучше всего. А он... ну жил же он раньше без Элизабет!  
Сегодня ему не светило ничего. Кэрри приходила вчера, значит еще неделю не заявится. Скучно, скучно... Дверь приоткрылась. Роберт поднял голову. Снова медсестра...  
Сара заглянула в палату. И встретилась глазами с доктором Романо. Поняла, что теперь уже не закрыть дверь. Он все равно заметил ее. Сара вошла.  
Роберт смотрел на нее недружелюбно. "Господи, ну что ей от меня надо?"  
"Доктор Романо, как вы себя чувствуете?" - спросила Сара, немного помолчав.  
"Просто прекрасно. Что еще?"  
"Ничего".  
"Зачем тогда пришла?"  
"Просто узнать, как у вас дела".  
Молчание.  
"А зачем тебе это?"  
Молчание.  
"Из праздного любопытства?"  
"Нет".  
"Тогда зачем?"  
Роберт сверлил медсестру глазами. "И зачем я ее мучаю?"  
"Если у тебя все, то уходи".  
Сара сжала губы и повернулась, чтобы уйти. Доктор Романо отвернулся от нее. Она остановилась и заметила:  
"Я просто думала, что вам, наверное, скучно здесь одному".  
Брови Роберта приподнялись, но медсестра этого не могла увидеть.  
"Но, если хотите, я уйду", - Сара и сама не знала, что ее потянуло в палату к Романо.  
Роберт наконец посмотрел на нее.  
"Да, хочу", - сказал он.  
Медсестра пожала плечами и ушла. Роберт судорожно вздохнул. Ну почему он такой упрямый? Ведь было бы лучше, если бы она осталось. Было бы не так тоскливо... Но сделанного не воротишь, медсестра ушла, и он остался один. Роберт разозлился на себя.  
Ушла так ушла. О чем бы они стали разговаривать? Она такая же, как все! А всем наплевать на доктора Романо. Выйдет на работу - пускай выходит, не жалко (хотя у всех это вызовет досаду). Умрет здесь в четырех стенах - очень хорошо!.. Кто-то сказал в глубине его души: "Но ведь она-то пришла... Ты сам отказался, а теперь мучаешься". Роберт с сожалением посмотрел на дверь. И стал вспоминать Элизабет. Тоска не отступала.

**3. Самая лучшая медсестра.**  
Так прошла неделя. Сара за работой и личной жизнью, на которую уходило очень мало времени, почти забывала о докторе Романо. Впрочем, и он о ней не думал. Сара несколько раз заходила к нему, а доктор Романо в ответ на ее вопросы, как медсестры, лишь разражался язвительными тирадами. Медсестры уже были готовы молиться, чтобы они остались живы, когда входили к нему в палату.  
Но иногда Сара замечала и другого Романо. Одним вечером Сара неслышно приоткрыла дверь. Он сидел, откинувшись на подушки, и смотрел в окно. Глаза его были потемневшими. Потом он закрыл их. Пальцы правой руки чуть сжали левую руку. Он осторожно дышал сквозь сжатые от боли зубы. Через некоторое время он выдохнул. Открыл глаза. Лег. Вид у него был очень несчастный. Сара осторожно прикрыла дверь.  
Но все же иногда Сара замечала и что-то вроде радости в его глазах - когда появлялась некая Кэрри Уивер. Почему-то это вызывало у Сары сдержанную досаду. Но, во всяком случае при Саре, когда она была в палате, их разговоры были довольно скучны и недолги. Саре не нравилась эта доктор Уивер. Сара не могла объяснить причину своей нелюбви к этой женщине. И просто провожала ее недобрым взглядом. Однажды доктор Романо поймал этот взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Сара поспешила выйти из палаты.  
Пару раз Сара заходила к доктору Романо поздно вечером и один раз ночью. И она видела, что ближе к ночи он уже не огрызается, не смотрит пронизывающим душу взглядом. Он устало смотрел, как она меняет капельницу. Сара молчала. Он тоже не проронил ни слова. Она замечала печаль... нет, тоску в глубине его глаз. И не знала, как помочь ему.  
х х х  
Сара за два с половиной месяца подружилась почти со всеми медсестрами в больнице. Медсестры сплетничали, смеялись, болтали, когда у них был перерыв. И Сара замечала, что стала прислушиваться к обсуждениям больных, начальства и событий в приемном отделении и оперблоке. Казалось, зачем ей это? Но потом она поняла, вспомнила...  
"Все хорошо, правда, Кэрри... А как дела в больнице? Чего нового?"  
"Все как обычно, Роберт. Мне надо идти, сейчас совещание".  
"Какое совещание?"  
"Роберт, мне некогда, потом поговорим".  
И в его глазах - разочарование. Впрочем, уже привычное.  
Сара понимала, как хочется доктору Романо знать, что происходит в больнице. Знать хоть что-то, ведь сейчас он отгорожен от своей привычной жизни. Но, видимо, Кэрри не собиралась ему рассказывать ни о чем, приходила-то она всего на несколько минут.  
Сара пришла к нему в палату около одиннадцати часов. Доктор Романо не спал, но и не шевелился.  
"Здравствуйте", - сказала Сара, подойдя к кровати поближе.  
Он оторвал глаза от какой-то точки на потолке.  
"Здравствуй", - кивнул он.  
"Вы не спите?"  
"Как видишь", - уронил доктор Романо.  
"Я... слышала, что вас интересуют дела больницы..."  
Роберт сумрачно глянул на медсестру. "Интересуют"! Он же главный врач этой больницы! Он должен знать! А никто даже и словом не обмолвиться, что вообще происходит за стенами этой чертовой палаты!  
"Можно я... расскажу вам?" - спросила медсестра.  
"Рассказывай. Но сначала скажи: зачем?"  
Сара почувствовала, как ей хочется что-нибудь сделать с доктором Романо. Что-нибудь ужасное. И больное. Но она сжала губы и сказала:  
"Если вам не хочется, я могу уйти".  
Кто-то упрямый в Роберте говорил: "Ну и уходи!", но Роберт быстро сжал в себе этого упрямого "кого-то" и пожал плечами:  
"Почему? Хочется. Рассказывай".  
И Сара стала рассказывать. А доктор Романо почти равнодушно слушал все эти сплетни, факты и разговоры медсестер. Иногда Саре казалось, что он вот-вот улыбнется (иногда она рассказывала ему смешные случаи с пациентами, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть его развеселить), но он не улыбался.  
Но на самом деле Роберт слушал все эти новости с жадностью, ему нетерпелось поскорее поправиться и влиться в привычное для него русло. Но за всем этим было и удивление: почему эта медсестра тратит свое время и сидит с ним, вываливая весь ворох вестей.  
Но скоро Сара стала уже не только источником новостей, она научилась разбираться в докторе Романо: когда ему очень грустно, а когда его лучше не трогать, что он любит есть, а что нет. Медсестры наконец вздохнули спокойно: "Сара, ты наконец нашла на него управу!" Действительно, если Сара была рядом, доктор Романо был поспокойнее, не зыркал на медсестер.  
Эта медсестра стала для Роберта уже не просто "той, светленькой", она стала для него самой лучшей медсестрой. С ней не нужно было выпускать иглы, в этом просто не было необходимости. Сара приходила почти каждый день, проверяла его самочувствие, быстро рассказывала основные новости и уходила. Это приносило хоть какое-то разнообразие в жизнь Роберта. Он почти не разговаривал с Сарой, просто молчал.  
Кроме отчаянной тоски по своей работе, кроме надоевшей скуки, точила его и грусть по уехавшей Элизабет. Иногда эта печаль поднималась в нем и хотелось улететь в Англию к Лиззи прямо на этой кровати (вставать еще не разрешали)! Или хотя бы выздроветь побыстрее и улететь в Англию просто самолетом. На один день, только бы увидеть Элизабет! Но чудес не происходило: его выздоровление тянулось медленно, а Элизабет уже не вернется... Не вернется - ни-ког-да!  
Сара замечала, как доктор Романо иногда тяжело вздыхает, глядит перед собой невидящим взглядом. В такие минуты лучше оставить его одного. И Сара оставляла отчаянно кусающего губы Романо, сжимающего край одеяло побелевшими пальцами.  
Роберт загонял в глубь мысли о серо-зеленых глазах, рыжих прядях, выбившихся из узла волос, знакомом до последней черточки лицом. Загонял внутрь вместе со слезами. И пытался жить дальше. Хотя... особо стараться не приходилось, нужно было просто торчать в этой палате и не срывать злость на медсестрах. К тому же если медсестра эта - Сара Бэкетт... Она старалась помочь ему, не нужно ее прогонять.

**4. Дождь.**  
Сара вошла в палату доктора Романо, и по ее душе словно провели ржавой теркой: у его кровати стояла доктор Уивер. Сара и сама удивилась своей вспыхнувшей злости. Радоваться надо, что к нему хоть кто-то приходит. Но Сара не радовалась, лишь мрачно смотрела на Кэрри Уивер. Впрочем, та уже уходила, едва взглянув на вошедшую медсестру.  
Сара подошла к доктору Романо, чтобы сменить капельницу, и на глаз определила его сегодняшнее настроение - чуть задумчивое. Значит, можно с ним немного поговорить. Она уже разговаривала с Романо на не медицинские темы, он ей даже отвечал, без видимой неохоты.  
"Она единственная кто к вам приходит, да?" - спросила Сара.  
Романо кивнул, а потом, помедлив, сказал:  
"Остался еще человек, кому я не безразличен".  
Сара на секунду замерла, но потом равнодушно спросила:  
"А вы ей не безразличны?"  
"Нет, не безразличен", - сухо сказал доктор Романо.  
Сара закусила губу и полностью отдалась своей работе. Ей всегда не нравилась эта женщина. Выходит, не зря. Но почему она тогда так держит себя с ним? Будто вынуждена сюда приходить, а не по своей воле!  
Роберт же уточнил:  
"Я ей небезразличен потому, что ей очень хочется, чтобы я сдох тут, а она поскорее получила мою должность. Вот и ходит проверяет каждую неделю, не умер ли я. А я еще не умер, вот она такая и раздражительная. Скоро начнет отраву в еду подсыпать... Хотя, - он с подозрением посмотрел на свой еще не съеденный обед, - может уже начала..."  
Щеки Сары заполыхали. Конечно, не из-за подозрений доктора Романо. Ей показалось, что он угадал ее мысли. А Романо словно устал от такого длительного монолога, он замолчал - спрашивать у него что-нибудь еще было теперь бессмысленно.  
Конечно, приходить к доктору Романо каждый день не получалось. Иногда просто времени не было, а иногда Сара просто стеснялась, боялась, что медсестры или, что в миллион раз хуже, сам доктор Романо заметят, как она зачастила к нему в палату. Но никто этого не замечал. И Сара продолжала ходить к нему - просто как медсестра, но на самом деле... На самом деле ее жалость к Романо стала перерастать в... нет, об этом она не решалась сказать даже самой себе. Это была просто жалость. И ничего больше.  
х х х  
С утра лил дождь. Сара всегда ходила на работу пешком и теперь жалела о своей давно заведенной привычке. Несмотря на зонт, она все-таки промокла, когда закрывала зонт у входа в больницу. У нее сегодня было столько дел, что было ясно - к доктору Романо она сегодня не попадет. Хотя... можно забежать к нему на минутку прямо сейчас.  
Она вошла в его палату, там стоял рассеянный серый свет. Роберт сидел на постели и смотрел в окно, по которому сбегали тяжелые струи дождя.  
"Доктор Романо", - осторожно окликнула его Сара, нерешительно встав на пороге.  
Он не обернулся, лишь прошептал:  
"Ненавижу дождь..."  
Сара подошла к его кровати. Ей хотелось нарушить свинцовую тишину, стоящую в палате.  
"Может телевизор посмотрите?"  
За окном ярко-ярко вспыхнула молния, осветив на мгновение его лицо, глаза...  
"Не хочу..." - еле слышно сказал доктор Романо.  
Он не отрывал взгляд от окна.  
"Может поспите?" - Саре не хотелось оставлять Романо, когда он в таком состоянии.  
Где-то совсем рядом раскатисто громыхнуло. Роберт вздрогнул.  
"Ладно", - прошептал Роберт, но не шевельнулся.  
Тогда Сара подошла и, мягко взяв его за плечи, уложила на подушки, укрыла одеялом. Роберт смотрел на нее потемневшими глазами. Комнату опять осветила молния.  
Роберту очень хотелось, чтобы она осталась, хотя бы на несколько минут. Потому что лежать здесь одному под выматывающий душу гром, стук капель по стеклу и сверкание молний, было просто невыносимо. Он измучился в одиночестве. Но Романо молчал. Однако глаза его, видимо, говорили о многом.  
"Мне нужно идти", - защищаясь, сказала Сара, поворачиваясь.  
Хотелось вцепиться в полу ее халата, просить ее, чтобы осталась. Он молчал. Лишь тоскливо смотрел ей вслед. Сара оглянулась. Из коридора донеслись голоса.  
"Мне нужно идти", - словно извиняясь, повторила медсестра и вышла из палаты.  
По небу опять раскатился гром.  
Сара не смогла прийти сегодня. Ни завтра, ни послезавтра.  
А дождь шел еще три дня.  
х х х  
Сара смогла прийти лишь через четыре дня, поздно ночью. Она корила себя за то, что не могла прийти раньше, но работа не давала ей даже забежать к доктору Романо, просто заглянуть в палату. Она вошла к нему. Он спал, не знал, что Сара здесь. Она подошла к нему, несколько секунд смотрела на его бледное лицо, потом присела на край кровати, стараясь не потревожить его сон. Сара легонько, кончиками пальцев, коснулась его щеки.  
"Ах, доктор Романо, если я могла бы вам хоть как-то помочь", - прошептала Сара печально.  
Но она не могла. Излечение даст ему лишь время. Да и то пока неизвестно в какую сторону качнет его выздоровление: рука могла и не восстановить свои функции полностью. А она всего лишь медсестра, она ничем не может помочь ему... хоть как-то облегчить страдания.  
Она оглянулась на дверь. Романо беспокойно шевельнулся во сне. Тогда Сара быстро скользнула губами по его щеке и встала. Подошла к двери и повернулась на одно мгновение.  
Роберт тут же закрыл глаза.  
Сара вздохнула и вышла из палаты, прикрыв дверь. Пусть спит. Пусть немного отдохнет. Она отошла от палаты, и ее тут же завертела неспокойная жизнь оперблока.  
Роберт приоткрыл глаза. Сердце его колотилось удивленно и часто.

**5. Почему?**  
Сара заглянула в палату доктора Романо утром, когда ее смена подходила к концу. Тот в кой-то веки смотрел телевизор. Метнул на нее непонятный взгляд. Оттого, что она так долго не приходила?  
"Здравствуйте, доктор Романо, - сказала Сара. - Как вы себя сегодня чувствуете?"  
Романо не ответил. Продолжал смотреть телевизор.  
"Доктор Романо, вы не ответили на мой вопрос", - заметила она.  
"Уже лучше, - сказал он, хотя это не походило на правду. - А теперь ты ответь на мой вопрос".  
Сара выжидающе молчала.  
"Что - это - было?" - отчеканил Роберт, уставившись в одну точку на телевизоре.  
"Что именно?" - поинтересовалась Сара, почувствовав нехороший холодок под сердцем.  
"Ночью".  
Он продолжал бесстрастно смотреть телевизор. Сара покраснела. Очень густо. Словно ее вывели голой на середину оперблока. От стыда ей захотелось провалиться сквозь пол. Она даже, кажется, перестала дышать.  
Романо на нее не смотрел.  
"Доктор Романо..." - пролепетала Сара.  
Ноль внимания.  
"Доктор Романо, я... я..."  
Ей захотелось заплакать. Господи, какая же она дура! Зачем она это сделала?! Думала, что он спит, а на самом деле... Да даже если бы и спал! Он же теперь ее никогда не простит! Она же всего лишь медсестра, а он... он...  
Роберту надоело слушать ее прерывистый шепот. Но он держался и смотрел телевизор. Но когда Сара всхлипнула, он повернул голову в ее сторону. Она стояла рядом, прижимая кулачки к груди, ее лицо пошло пятнами. Сара сдерживала слезы. А слезы у нее были оттого, что "она такая дура", чего Роберт, конечно же, не знал. Слезинка сорвалась с ее подбородка.  
"Может хватит устраивать истерику?" - терпеливо спросил Роберт.  
Он вовсе не хотел такого эффекта, ему действительно хотелось знать, что это было. Сара всхлипнула еще раз. Роберт не знал, как сделать так, чтобы она перестала плакать. И он опять уставился в телевизор, теперь совсем по другой причине.  
Сара смотрела на доктора Романо. Когда он к ней обратился, она даже вздрогнула и стала поспешно вытирать слезы найденным в кармане платком. Она плакала еще и потому, что теперь она никогда больше не сможет войти в эту палату. Он ей просто не позволит после того, что она натворила. А если об этом еще кто-нибудь узнает!.. А если узнают медсестры?! Слухи мигом разлетятся по всей больнице!  
"Я... простите меня... доктор Романо... Я пойду..."  
Только бы простил, только бы он не рассердился! Но нет, он уже рассердился, он даже не смотрит на нее. Что она придумала себе? Какую романтическую сказочку? Это же Ро-ма-но! Тот Романо, которого ненавидит вся больница! Тот Романо, который только из-за своей болезни показался ей таким несчастным, таким одиноким! Наверное, у него есть близкие, семья, девушка... может даже жена! Только по каким-то причинам они не могут навестить его! Вот он и грустит. Он вовсе не нуждается в ее жалости, а тем более в ее любви.  
Роберт посмотрел на Сару. Почему же она заплакала? Просто от неожиданности? Она ведь не знала, думала, что он спит. А он и так спал. Но потом проснулся и почувствовал на своей щеке ее губы. Ему же просто хочется знать, что же это было! А может... может он просто напугал ее? Наверное, жестоко это было. Можно было просто спросить у нее, глядя ей в глаза: "Сара, я не спал, когда ты поцеловала меня. Почему ты это сделала? Пожалуйста, скажи. Для меня это очень важно". Может тогда бы она сказала ему? Он же ничуточки (как это ни странно!) не сердится! "Простите меня"! За что? Сара, за что?!  
Она двинулась к двери.  
"Сара".  
Она съежилась. Что он ей сейчас скажет? Ей показалось, что он сейчас крикнет что-нибудь беспощадное, уничтожающее...  
И куда делась ее гордость? Почему она дрожит? Из-за него? Но что он такого сделал?  
"Сара..."  
Никогда он не был так растерян. Да, бывало плакали из-за него студентки-глупышки, но ведь он не хотел, чтобы Сара плакала! Роберт даже забыл про боль в руке, хотя забыть ее было трудно, он забыл, что он - доктор Романо, а она всего лишь новенькая медсестра.  
Почему он так на нее смотрит? Чего он ждет? Хочет помучить ее? У него это получается! Он такой, как про него говорили медсестры! Он самолюбивый... грубый... ни ставящий ни во что чужие переживания... самоуверенный... мерзавец...  
"Сара, прости меня, пожалуйста, - сказал Роберт непривычные для него слова. - Я не хотел, чтобы ты плакала".

**6. Тяжелое решение.**  
Сара сидела и пила кофе. Уже третью чашку. После того, как она вылетела из его палаты, ей было необходимо успокоиться. Вроде бы три чашки кофе было достаточно. Так почему она выбежала из его палаты, будто на кровати доктора Романо сидел не он, а огнедышащий дракон? Боялась, что кто-то войдет?  
Несколько секунд она смотрела на Романо. Она не знала, что ему ответить в этой нестандартной ситуации. Она просто смотрела, стоя у самых дверей. Роберт выключил телевизор.  
"Ты не сердишься на меня?" - осторожно спросил он.  
Саре захотелось сесть прямо на пол. Это она - должна не сердиться?!  
Роберт ждал. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Сара ненавидела его до конца своей жизни. Хотя делать ей больше нечего, как ненавидеть всяких докторов, которые сначала ляпнут, не подумав, а потом смотрят, что из этого выйдет. А еще, если Сара его не простит, он никогда не узнает, зачем она поцеловала его.  
"Я... не сержусь", - выдавила из себя Сара.  
Слава Богу!  
"А вы?"  
"Что - я?" - поинтересовался Роберт.  
"Не сердитесь?" - с надеждой спросила Сара.  
"За что?" - искренне удивился Роберт.  
"Но ведь я... я не должна была так поступать. Простите, пожалуйста, я больше никогда..."  
Да почему же она вся съеживается? Что с ней? Она что, боится его?  
"Сара, успокойся. Иди сюда".  
Она против своей воли подошла к кровати, остановилась.  
"Я не сержусь на тебя. Ну что ты! После того, что ты сделала... что мне теперь, расстреливать тебя?"  
Сара улыбнулась, вытерла еще раз слезы.  
"Хватит, ты на себя непохожа. Что сделано - то сделано. Если хочешь, уходи. Только сначала скажи: зачем?"  
Сара бы скорее поцеловала доктора Романо еще раз, прямо в губы, чем призналась ему, зачем она это сделала.  
"Ну?" - мягко сказал Роберт.  
Что-то изменилось в нем. Впервые за эти недели ему не хотелось выть на луну. Впервые за эти недели ему не хотелось застрелиться. Впервые за эти недели... впервые он жил. Как раньше. С интересом, со вкусом к жизни! Впервые он чувствовал себя, как раньше.  
"Я... мне стало вас жалко... Я хотела вам помочь, но не знала, как", - прошептала Сара.  
Только бы никто не узнал, только бы доктор Романо никому не рассказал. Мало того, что он доктор, мало того, что он пациент. Он ведь еще... главный врач больницы! Саре хотелось поскорее уйти отсюда. И зачем она расплакалась? Представила, что это будет известно всем? Как на нее будут смотреть другие медсестры? Наверное, будут смотреть, как на ненормальную.  
"Тогда - спасибо тебе", - сказал доктор Романо, которого ненавидели все медсестры, которые когда-либо заходили к нему в палату, самый грубый, язвительный и прочая, и прочая.  
Это не укладывалось в привычные рамки. Было это ненормально. Было это дико.  
"Я... я пойду..." - пролепетала Сара.  
"Стой, не надо... - он схватил ее за ладонь. - Не уходи так сразу..."  
Внезапная вспышка энергии исчезла, оставив место лишь усталости. Роберт откинулся на подушки, но ладонь не отпускал. В этот момент к палате кто-то подошел. Сара представила, что сюда войдет Кэсси или Бэрил и... Сара вырвала ладонь из руки Романо и вылетела из палаты. В коридоре разговаривали именно Кэсси и Бэрил. Они, к счастью, не заметили ее покрасневших глаз, а если и заметили - что ж, Романо кого хочешь до слез доведет.  
Теперь Сара сидела и пила кофе. Она поставила пустую чашку на стол и вздохнула. Она поступила очень глупо. Не нужно было этого делать. Все. Черта. Она приняла решение. Тяжелое решение. Надо несколько дней не подходить к его палате, успокоиться, а потом приходить, выполняя обязанности медсестры, ничем не напоминая доктору Романо о случившемся. Он, наверное, человек незлопамятный, может тоже не будет вспоминать об этом.  
Но Роберт лежал в постели и вспоминал именно это. Вспоминал, пытаясь не обращать внимание на разболевшуюся не на шутку руку. Вспоминал, чувствуя виноватость перед Элизабет. Ему хотелось, чтобы Сара посидела рядом с ним, просто так... Было бы легче. Ведь ему ничего не надо, просто чтобы была рядом. Если бы Элизабет сидела на краю его кровати, это было бы счастьем. Но ее нет, так почему бы Саре не... Заменить Лиззи не сможет никто, но должен же быть кто-то. Не Уивер же в самом деле ждать каждый день!  
"Какой же ты эгоист! Вон как ты напугал бедную девушку!"  
"Напугал? Чем?"  
"Всем!"  
"Но я хочу, чтобы она просто была рядом! Хотя бы несколько минут в день!"  
"Она и так рядом с тобой несколько минут каждый день!"  
"Но это - как медсестра! А я хочу, как..."  
"Как - кто?.. Ну, почему же ты молчишь?.. Она к тебе может совсем больше не придет! Зачем ты ей?"  
"Но она ведь..."  
"Из жалости! Сказано тебе! Лежи и мучайся! Вспоминай Лиззи! Не порти другим жизнь!"  
Значит, он решил только вспоминать далекую Элизабет, которая никогда ему даже воздушного поцелуя не подарила. Ну что ж. Всю жизнь придется только вспоминать.  
Рука разболелась еще сильнее. Роберт закусил губу. Подавил стон. Господи, да когда же это наконец кончится?! Роберт вдавился головой в подушки. Это же просто адская боль! "Помрешь тут, а труп заметит только медсестра при следующем обходе", - пронеслось в голове у Роберта. Боль промучила его несколько часов, но потом милосердно отпустила.

**7. Семь дней.**  
Каждый раз, как открывалась дверь, Роберт вздрагивал и с надеждой смотрел на входящего. Но Сара не приходила. И неизвестность была хуже всего. Может она просто занята? А может она рассердилась на него и больше никогда не подойдет к его палате? А может она уехала в другой город? А может ее машина сбила? А может...  
Приходили медсестры. Другие медсестры - ворчливые, раздражительные, злобные. Так по крайней мере казалось Роберту. Он из последних сил ощетинивался колючками, не показывал им свои страхи и тревоги. Так прошла целая неделя. Полная мучений - из-за того, что Сары все нет, из-за того неудачного последнего разговора, из-за сидевшей глубоко внутри вины перед Элизабет. И из-за споров с самим собой.  
"Она медсестра, ты доктор!"  
"Ну и что?!"  
"Что ты вообще придумал? Если и был поцелуй, то только из-за жалости!"  
"Она придет!"  
"Придет - как медсестра! Может быть!"  
"Она простит меня!"  
"Нет! Она простит тебя, если ты оставишь свои дурацкие мысли!"  
"Но!.."  
"Ты придумал свою влюбленность в нее только сейчас, за эти дни!"  
"Нет никакой влюбленности! Просто... я беспокоюсь, где она".  
"Тебе хочется, чтобы она была вместо Элизабет!.."  
"Не вместо!"  
"...Чтобы было можно играть с ней в любовь, думать, что может быть когда-нибудь она посмотрит на тебя, как смотрит на других, любоваться на нее и думать, что это когда-нибудь будет принадлежать тебе..."  
"Хватит! Это неправда! Я... с Лиззи такого... никогда! И с Сарой!"  
Было гораздо хуже, чем когда он сходил с ума от одиночества.  
"Мне кажется, что я..."  
"Скажи!"  
"Я не могу без нее, она нужна мне!"  
"А ты ей?"  
"Может быть... тоже?"  
"Тогда где она?"  
Один раз пришла Кэрри. Но она даже не заметила, что ему плохо, как он вяло отвечает на ее вопросы. А медсестры замечали. Роберт почти не комментировал их работу, почти перестал есть и вообще в последнее время его самочувствие заметно ухудшилось. Больно было почти все время, а Роберт принимал лишь ибупрофен. А дело было в том, что Сары не было! Хотя... Роберт стал догадываться, что дело тут уже не в Саре, и плохо ему не из-за нее.  
х х х  
Сара с тех пор и близко не подходила к его палате. Просто не могла решиться войти туда. Она боялась, что наткнется на его холодный взгляд, на его поджатые губы. Но разговоры о Романо дошли и до нее...  
"Сара, - позвала ее Мэнди. - Ты в последнее время не заходишь к Романо. Самая хитрая, да? Мы мучаемся, а ты в сторонке".  
"А чего мучиться-то?" - хмуро спросила Сара.  
"В последнее время он весь не в себе. Говорят, ему хуже стало", - заметила Мэнди.  
"Хуже?!"  
Мэнди удивленно посмотрела на нее. Сара же быстрым шагом направилась в его палату. Она думала только о себе, эгоистка! А о том, что ему может быть плохо!..  
Доктор Романо лежал в постели. Он теперь все время лежал, но почти не спал. Он даже не повернул голову, когда открылась дверь. Сара подошла к его кровати. Он изменился с ее последнего прихода: еще сильнее похудел, ослабел, в глазах - ни искорки.  
Роберт даже не обрадовался. Просто в сердце что-то дрогнуло. Но легче не становилось. Голова была тяжелая, боль терзала его левую руку.  
"Я посижу с вами, хорошо, доктор Романо?" - тихо спросила Сара, садясь на край его кровати.  
Роберт из последних остатков упрямости спросил:  
"Зачем?"  
"Просто так", - пожала плечами Сара.  
Роберт долго-долго смотрел в ее лицо. Потом опустил глаза на свою правую ладонь. Сара держала его за руку. Потом Роберт тихо вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Через несколько минут он уже спал. Сара посидела еще немного - вдруг проснется, а потом встала и вышла в коридор, прислонилась к стене. И закрыла лицо руками.

**8. Это была не только жалость?**  
Сара приходила к доктору Романо каждый день, подолгу сидела рядом, держа его за руку. Роберт молчал, стискивал ее ладонь, смотрел. Он был очень слаб, жестокая боль в руке почти не прекращалась. Саре казалось, что все это из-за нее. Ей нужно было остаться тогда с ним, а не убегать и не скрываться от него целую неделю. Теперь ей приходилось сидеть с ним и заставлять его есть. Впрочем, скоро она нашла один запрещенный способ.  
"Доктор Романо, вы должны немного поесть", - очень мягко произнесла Сара.  
Роберт покачал головой.  
"Ну, Робе... доктор Романо, пожалуйста".  
Он отвернулся.  
"Доктор Романо..."  
Молчание.  
"Тогда я вынуждена уйти", - сказала Сара, поднимаясь.  
"Нет, останься..." - попросил Роберт еле слышно, поворачивая голову к Саре.  
"А вы что-нибудь съедите?" - ласково спросила она.  
"Так нечестно..." - прошептал Романо.  
"Помочь сесть?"  
"Да", - недовольно ответил он.  
Но вот заставить принять Романо более сильное обезболивающее было невыполнимой задачей.  
"Доктор Романо, вам же больно!" - сказала Сара, кусая губы, ощущая всю его боль.  
"Нет..."  
"Примите хотя бы викодин!"  
Он поднял на нее глаза и тихо произнес, собрав все силы:  
"Мне не больно. Обойдусь ибупрофеном".  
Сара встала.  
"Тогда я уйду", - сказала она, надеясь, что хоть это заставит его передумать.  
Где-то в глубине его глаз что-то протестующе блеснуло. Он отвернулся и прошептал:  
"Уходи".  
Саре пришлось уйти. А упрямый Роберт продолжал мучиться, теперь уже в одиночестве. Сара не знала, как заставить его принять что-нибудь посильнее. Но Саре не надо было так волноваться, Роберт пошел на поправку через несколько дней.  
Сара вошла к нему в палату.  
"Привет, Сара", - услышала она наконец его уже окрепший голос.  
"Здравствуйте, - улыбнулась она. - Вам уже лучше?"  
"Да. Во многом - благодаря тебе".  
Сара не нашлась, что сказать. Подошла ближе.  
"Знаешь, Сара, я тут все думаю: была ли эта только жалость?"  
Ну все. Сейчас она точно уйдет, доигрался. Тебе приносит удовольствие портить все хорошее?  
"Я тоже думаю над этим", - дерзко сказала Сара.  
Ну все. Сейчас тебе крепко влетит, Сара!  
"И к какому выводу ты пришла?" - поинтересовался Романо, чувствуя в груди замирание.  
Сара не знала, какого ответа от нее ждет доктор Романо, поэтому спросила:  
"А вы?"  
"Я первый спросил".  
"Мне кажется, что..." - она боязливо замолчала.  
"Что тебе кажется? Скажи!" - вырвалось у Роберта.  
Сара стала медленно подходить к его кровати. Одно слово - один шаг.  
"Я... думаю... это была... не жалость..."  
"Что же это было?"  
Если она сейчас немедленно не скажет правду, я ее... я с ней... такое сделаю!.. Ну скажи ты! Скажи!  
"Это была не только жалость", - Сара стояла около его кровати, совсем близко.  
"А что?" - сердце почему-то часто застучало  
"Ну вы же знаете, когда медсестра влюбляется в пациента..." - смущенно сказала Сара.  
"В доктора!" - поправил ее уязвленный Романо.  
"Но сейчас-то вы пациент... доктор Романо".  
"В таком случае зови меня не доктор Романо, а Роберт".  
"Хорошо, доктор... Роберт".  
Карие и зеленые глаза встретились. В Саре сидело еще какое-то последнее "нельзя". А карие глаза завораживали, заманивали... Сара подняла и выставила перед собой левую ладонь. Роберт протянул правую, их ладони встретились. Пальцы переплелись. Сара наклонилась к нему и... в коридоре раздались неровные шаги и стук костыля. Сара вскочила с кровати, но Роберт успел поймать ее ладонь, быстро прижал к губам.  
На выходе из палаты она столкнулась с Кэрри Уивер.  
"Роберт, я сегодня ненадолго".  
И у Романо, и у Сары пронеслось в голове: "Могла бы совсем не приходить!" Оставив Роберта наедине с Уивер, Сара прошла по коридору. Как же все это нелепо... Но несмотря на всю эту нелепость, Сара рассмеялась и в хорошем настроении, избавившись от всех своих сомнений, принялась за работу.

**9. Ты придешь?**  
Сара понимала, что при других обстоятельствах внезапно свалившееся на нее счастье могло обойти ее стороной. Если бы с Робертом не случилось это несчастье, если бы он не был так одинок, то он бы вряд ли обратил внимание на какую-то медсестру. Но с Робертом никого больше не было, а он нуждался, чтобы кто-то был рядом, кто бы понимал его, с кем можно разделить свои страхи и тревоги.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что выкраивать минутки из своей смены, сидеть рядом с доктором Романо, пытаться немного оживить его, разговаривать с ним обо всем на свете и, с сожалением уходя, целовать его в щеку, можно назвать счастьем? Однако это было так. Если бы еще две недели назад ей об этом сказали, она бы сильно удивилась и не поверила. Но сейчас...  
"Роберт".  
"Сара! Ты надолго?"  
"Минут на пять".  
Находиться в его палате больше было опасно. Но иногда Сара умудрялась оставаться незамеченной и сидеть с Робертом даже полчаса, но это случалось очень уж редко. Но даже минута ее присутствия приносила Роберту радость. И он не скрывал эту радость.  
"Останься подольше, тебя никто не хватится", - просил он.  
"Хватятся, я незаменима, - смеялась Сара. - Медсестры сегодня просто зашиваются!"  
"А что случилось? Расскажи!"  
Иногда они просто сидели молча. И в молчании тоже был смысл. Роберт ложил голову ей на плечо, она мягко обнимала его, стараясь не коснуться левой руки, и они сидели так вечность. Вечность эта быстро кончалась. Шаги. Сара вздрагивает.  
"Роберт, я..."  
"Сиди. Никто сюда не войдет, себе дороже".  
И, оглядываясь на дверь, Сара продолжала обнимать его. Но время мучительно быстро уходило, и Сара шептала Роберту:  
"Мне пора..."  
"Нет".  
"Роберт, правда..."  
"Ты еще сегодня придешь?"  
"Наверное, вечером забегу".  
"Я буду ждать".  
Если Сара обещала, то она обязательно приходила. Потому что однажды она пообещала зайти к нему ближе к ночи, а потом, закрутившись на работе, решила, что лучше зайдет завтра утром, потому что сильно устала. Сара ушла домой, а следующим утром, войдя в палату Романо, встретилась с его глазами.  
"Почему ты не пришла?"  
"Я очень устала вчера, Роберт, не смогла".  
Роберт отвернулся от нее.  
"Но я же здесь, я пришла".  
Роберт молчал. Сара села на край кровати.  
"Я же здесь", - повторила она примирительно.  
"Я тебя вчера так ждал", - глухо сказал Роберт.  
Как выяснилось позже, он до самого утра не смыкал глаз.  
"Роберт, прости, пожалуйста, - попросила Сара. - Но я честно устала".  
"Даже на полминутки не могла зайти? Даже в дверь заглянуть?" - спросил Роберт.  
"Я с ног валилась, - заметила Сара. - Роберт, пожалуйста, не будь таким эгоистом. Ничего страшного же не случилось, я пришла, но чуть позже. Я вообще-то медсестра, а у медсестер работа не сахар".  
"Ну да, конечно, тебе в десять раз труднее, чем мне. Ты там с пациентами, в оперблоке, изработалась вся, а я тут лежу, бездельничаю..."  
"Роберт!" - прикрикнула Сара.  
"Что?!" - он наконец повернулся к ней.  
"Хватит, в самом деле! Не хватало нам еще поссориться!"  
"Вовсе мы не ссоримся, - устало сказал Роберт. - Ты вообще можешь уйти к пациентам, на работу. Зачем я тебе?"  
На Роберта иногда что-то находило, и он мог начать дуться по пустякам. Чтобы его встряхнуть, нужны были радикальные меры.  
"Ты опять за свое! Хочешь, чтобы я не приходила, и все было по-старому?" - спросила Сара, вставая.  
Роберт молчал.  
"Я ухожу", - повысив голос, сказала Сара и шагнула к двери.  
"Сара..." - позвал ее Роберт.  
Она не оборачивалась.  
"Сара..."  
"Что?" - спросила она, уставившись в дверь.  
"Ну Са-ра..." - попросил Роберт.  
Сара обернулась. Он протягивал ей выставленную вперед правую ладонь.  
Ну как она могла уйти?.. Она подошла, их ладони соприкоснулись, пальцы сплелись вместе.  
"Ты только не обещай зря, что придешь, ладно?"  
"Ладно, - улыбнулась Сара. - Роберт, мне нужно идти..."  
"Ты придешь?"  
"Днем".  
"Точно придешь?"  
"Точно приду", - Сара чмокнула его в щеку.  
Роберт улыбнулся. На одно мгновение.

**10. Несколько дней назад...**  
Но все это случилось не сразу.  
"Здравствуйте... Роберт", - не очень решительно говорит Сара.  
"Сара", - кивает Романо.  
"Как вы себя чувствуете?"  
"Нормально".  
"Нормально по сравнению с вчерашним?" - проницательно замечает Сара.  
"Откуда ты знаешь, что было вчера? Тебя же вчера не было в больнице..." - удивляется Роберт.  
"Я спрашивала у медсестер".  
"А они-то откуда знают?"  
Если Романо было больно, он это тщательно скрывал.  
"На то они и медсестры".  
"Ты - самая лучшая медсестра".  
"Доктор Романо".  
"Я просил называть меня Робертом".  
"Но я не могу называть вас так!"  
"Можешь".  
"До свидания, Роберт", - быстро говорит Сара и уходит.  
Романо пожал плечами.  
х х х  
"Роберт..." - она стоит возле его кровати.  
"Нет, уйди... я хочу остаться один..." - шепчет Роберт, съеживаясь.  
"Но вы и так все время одни..."  
"Уйди... Уйди!"  
"Роберт... Что случилось?" - ласково спрашивает Сара.  
"Ничего", - коротко отвечает он.  
Роберта встряхивает ознобом.  
"Роберт", - она касается его плеча.  
"Не прикасайся ко мне".  
"Роберт... Все будет хорошо... поверьте мне..." - уверяет его Сара.  
"Все будет... плохо... Я хочу домой..."  
"Роберт. Потерпите еще немного. Скоро вы поправитесь".  
Он утыкается в нее лицом, пальцы цепляются за ее халат.  
"Роберт, все будет хорошо, хорошо", - ладони Сары гладят его по голове, по спине...  
Такие моменты, когда у Роберта начиналась депрессия, случались редко. Но случались.  
х х х  
Дождь опять стекал по окну.  
"Роберт?" - она заглянула в дверь.  
"Сара, привет!" - Роберт лежал в постели.  
"Сегодня у вас нет меланхолии?" - на всякий случай спросила Сара, намекая на дождливую погоду, от которой у Романо обычно портилось настроение.  
"Нет, заходи, не бойся".  
Сара села на край кровати, с правой стороны.  
"Как ваша рука?"  
"Сколько раз тебе говорить, обращайся ко мне на "ты".  
Сара глянула на Роберта и, вздохнув, повторила:  
"Хорошо, как твоя рука?"  
"Прекрасно. Но страшно болит не переставая".  
Он нашел ее руку, чуть сжал.  
"Роберт..." - выдохнула Сара.  
"Что?" - откликнулся он.  
"То, что было несколько дней назад..." - сдавалась Сара.  
"Я помню..." - вздохнул Роберт.  
Тучи закрыли небо, комнату потопил полумрак.  
"Знаете, я все еще вас... тебя люблю..."  
"Я тоже..." - он поднес ее ладонь к своим губам.  
"Но мне так хотелось бы, чтобы этого не было... - закрыла глаза Сара. - Мне страшно, что остальные подумают..."  
"А мне не страшно... Не думай об остальных, Сара. Думай о себе..."  
Порыв ветра за окном усиливается. Губы близки во мгле. Дождь молотит по стеклам. Где-то скрипнула дверь... Или это прогрохатало в отдалении?  
"Это неправильно... это невозможно... это... Боже... Боже..." - шептала Сара между поцелуями.  
Сверкнула молния. Ударил гром.  
"Сара..."  
"Молчи... молчи..."  
Сара выпрямилась. Роберт лежал на подушках, часто дыша.  
"Сара, останься..."  
"Мне нужно идти..."  
Ширли деликатно прикрыла дверь.

**11. Лиззи из Англии.**  
Роберт разметался во сне, что-то шептал... Сара склонилась над ним.  
"Лиззи... Лиззи..." - услышала она.  
Роберт застонал.  
"Лиззи, не уезжай, прошу тебя... останься..."  
Сара мягко потрясла его за правое плечо.  
"Роберт, проснись... Роберт..."  
Он распахнул глаза. Потер ладонью лоб. Сел.  
"Все в порядке... - успокаивающе сказала она. - Ты беспокойно спал".  
Она села рядом, приобняла.  
"Тебе кошмар приснился?"  
"Да... - не очень уверенно сказал Роберт. - Что-то вроде кошмара".  
Сара помолчала, а потом мягко спросила:  
"А кто такая Лиззи?"  
Он дернулся.  
"Откуда ты..."  
"Ты шептал ее имя во сне", - объяснила Сара.  
Роберт затих.  
"Если не хочешь - можешь не говорить. Я просто спросила".  
Роберт боялся, что у Сары сделается чужое лицо, что она уйдет от него... Ведь нельзя же любить двух женщин одновременно! Даже если вторая - за океаном...  
"Лиззи - это Элизабет Кордей. Она здесь раньше работала, ты ее, наверное, видела... - тихо сказал Роберт. Помолчал. Решился рассказать. - Я ее очень любил. Но несколько месяцев назад ее муж умер, и она уехала к себе на родину, в Англию".  
"Навсегда?" - понимающе спросила Сара.  
"Навсегда. Я ее больше никогда не увижу..." - Роберт закусил губу.  
"А она..." - Сара замолчала.  
"Что? Ты хочешь спросить, любила ли она меня? - Сара хотела спросить именно это. - Нет. Мы были всего лишь друзьями. А теперь она далеко", - он опустил голову.  
"Роберт, - Сара заставила его посмотреть себе в глаза. - Давай, когда ты поправишься, мы вместе полетим в Англию? На неделю. Согласен?"  
"Ты полетишь со мной?" - наконец-то Сара увидела в его глазах радость. Настоящую.  
"Конечно. Согласен?"  
"Сара, я люблю тебя", - просто сказал Роберт, улыбаясь.  
"Я тоже. Спи".  
Роберт закрыл глаза и уснул. И кошмары его больше не тревожили.  
х х х  
Сара сидела на диване и пыталась смотреть телевизор. Было около одиннадцати часов вечера. Роберт еще не спит. Наверное, думает о чем-нибудь, возможно даже о ней. А может он просто грустит, уставившись в потолок. А может ему очень больно сейчас... Сара судорожно вздохнула.  
Приходить к Роберту вне работы она боялась. Вдруг кто-нибудь спросит: "Сара, твоя смена уже кончилась. Ты куда?" А если кто-нибудь войдет, когда она сидит с Робертом? Что тут скажешь? Страх, что кто-нибудь узнает, к кому она ходит каждый день, сидел в ней постоянно, хотя Роберт и пытался успокоить ее: "Сара, какая разница, кто об этом знает? Я хочу быть вместе с тобой, ты хочешь быть вместе со мной. Что тебе еще надо?"  
Сара выключила телевизор и, раздевшись, легла в постель. Завтра ей нужно быть на работе очень рано, Роберт будет еще спать. Но заглянуть-то, посмотреть на него, на спящего, никто не запрещает, верно?  
Но Сара не могла уснуть. Она знала, что поездка в Англию состоится лишь ближе к осени, раньше Роберту просто нельзя. Сара надеялась, что до осени с Робертом ничего не случится. А точнее с его больной рукой. Там придется оставить Роберта наедине с Элизабет, пусть он с ней повидается. Ведь он так по ней скучает. Ревности не было. Сара вздохнула. Можно ведь любить двух женщин одновременно. Даже если вторая - за океаном...  
х х х  
Роберт приоткрыл глаза. По комнате плавал рассеянный утренний свет. Хотелось спать. Но рядом стояла Сара.  
"Спи, я еще приду", - прошептала она.  
"Нет, не уходи... - сонно сказал Роберт. - Я сейчас проснусь... подожди..."  
Сара присела рядом с ним. Романо стряхнул с себя сон и посмотрел на склонившуюся над ним Сару. Тут его правая рука проникла в ее волосы, расстегнула заколку...  
"Тебе идут распущенные волосы... - прошептал он. - Ходи так всегда..."  
"Я ведь на работе, они мне мешаются", - заметила Сара.  
Светлые пряди упали ему на лицо, защекотали щеки, шею... Роберт тихонько засмеялся. Впервые за все время.  
"Но сейчас-то ты не на работе", - счастливо выдохнул он.  
"Пока нет, - она наклонилась, чмокнула его в нос. - Но сейчас уже пойду. Давай обратно заколку".  
"Ммм..."  
"Что "ммм"?  
"Нет, не дам..."  
"Роберт!"  
"Сначала дай мне слово".  
"Какое еще слово?" - недовольно, а на самом деле с опаской спросила Сара.  
"Что ты полетишь со мной в Англию!"  
"Конечно, полечу. Я же сказала тебе, - рассмеялась Сара. - Теперь - заколку!"  
"Держи свою заколку", - она упала ей в протянутую ладонь.  
Сара убрала волосы, заколола их и посмотрела на Роберта.  
"А ты спи. Не уснешь ведь теперь".  
"Мне уже надоело спать. Целыми днями сплю".  
"Спи. Иначе..." - она шутливо грозно сдвинула брови.  
Роберт фыркнул и покорно закрыл глаза. Как только Сара ушла, он открыл их вновь. Как хорошо, что на свете есть Сара!

**12. Страхи и тревоги.**  
Несмотря на все страхи Сары, никто не узнал об отношениях между ней и доктором Романо. Никто, кроме Ширли. Но она закрывала на это глаза, и от нее никто не мог узнать об этом. Когда Сара в очередной раз ускользала в палату к Роберту, Ширли только улыбалась про себя. Случилось другое. То, чего больше всего на свете боялся Роберт.  
Сара вошла в палату около полудня. Роберт не посмотрел на нее.  
"Ты спишь?" - удивленно спросила Сара.  
Роберт не ответил. Она подошла и увидела, что глаза его открыты, невидяще уставились в потолок.  
"Роберт, что случилось?" - забеспокоилась Сара.  
Он сел, посмотрел на нее почти черными глазами.  
"Врач... приходил. Он сказал, что моя рука... что я вряд ли смогу оперировать. Это еще не точно, но..."  
Он качнулся к ней, Сара обняла его.  
"Роберт, пожалуйста, не надо. Все будет хорошо. Я же тебе обещала", - шептала она, зная, что ее слова бессмысленны.  
"Но если это правда, что я тогда буду делать? - прошептал Роберт, прижимаясь к ней. - Я же... я же хирург!"  
"Ты сможешь оперировать! Не верь врачам. Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо", - как заклинание шептала Сара, проваливаясь в тот же самый горький омут, что и Роберт.  
Так они просидели долго. Потом Сара осторожно взяла его левую ладонь. С нежностью погладила его пальцы...  
"Ты сможешь. Нужно только время..." - произнесла она.  
"Сара, не надо утешать меня, - дернул плечом Роберт. - Я знаю, что все кончено".  
"Роберт, нет, не кончено. Я же с тобой. Мы будем вместе, всегда, ты поправишься, я обещаю тебе... Роберт..."  
Он отнял лицо от ее груди.  
"Сара, тогда хотя бы приходи почаще..."  
"Я буду приходить, как только смогу", - заверила его Сара.  
Тогда Роберт чуть улыбнулся.  
"Я скоро смогу вставать".  
"Вот и хорошо".  
Ширли осторожно прошла мимо палаты. Остановилась. Дверь была чуть приоткрыта. Из палаты доносился шепот Сары, которая успокаивала доктора Романо. В коридоре показалась Кэрри Уивер, она не навещала Романо уже две недели, и с досадой решила исправить эту оплошность.  
"Доктор Уивер, - окликнула ее Ширли. - К доктору Романо пока нельзя. У него сейчас врач".  
Сара поглядела на часы.  
"Тебе пора?" - спросил Роберт.  
"Увы... - вздохнула Сара. - Ты только не грусти, я еще приду".  
"Ладно".  
Сара на прощанье поцеловала Роберта и вышла из палаты. Прошла несколько шагов. Остановилась.  
"Боже, если есть ты на свете, сделай так, чтобы Роберт мог оперировать, когда поправится!" - прошептала Сара.  
Роберт смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь. Что же будет, если он не сможет оперировать? Ответ был прост: ничего не будет. Роберт уже не представлял своей жизни без хирургии. Но одно было хорошо - руку тогда не отрезало совсем, он сможет ей делать хоть что-то. Нет, в это невозможно поверить! Такого не может случиться - с ним!  
Мы будем вместе, всегда, ты поправишься, я обещаю тебе...  
В любом случае Сара будет всегда с ним. Он поправится. Они полетят в Англию. Он найдет Лиззи. И будет с ней долгую-долгую неделю... И Сара будет вместе с ними. Чтобы ни случилось на этом свете, эту неделю у него никто не отнимет.  
х х х  
Прошло три дня. Сара, как и обещала, навещала Роберта чаще, чем обычно. Он пытался радоваться ее визитам, но не мог заставить себя даже улыбнуться. Сара помогала ему, как могла.  
"Роберт, ты же врач, ты знаешь, что полтора месяца в таком случае недостаточно".  
"Но врач сказал..."  
"Кто умнее: ты или этот твой врач?"  
"Я".  
"Ну и вот!"  
"Ох Сара, как мне хотелось бы верить твоим словам", - полупростонал Роберт.  
"Так верь им! Подожди еще несколько месяцев, чувствительность вернется, обещаю!"  
"Я уже устал ждать..."  
"Жди и не волнуйся раньше времени".  
За такими разговорами Сара иногда засиживалась с Робертом до самой ночи. Их никто не тревожил, вот удача. Саре уже ничего не было страшно - ее смена кончалась, и она шла в палату к Романо. Уходила лишь, когда он начинал засыпать.  
"Роберт, ты совсем спишь..."  
"Нет... я не сплю..." - пробормотал Роберт.  
"Спишь. Я пойду".  
"А ты завтра утром еще... придешь?" - спросил Роберт, с трудом открывая глаза.  
"Конечно", - улыбнулась Сара, подходя к двери.  
"Надолго?" - совсем засыпая, спросил Романо.  
"На полчаса", - Сара приоткрыла дверь.  
"Это хорошо", - Роберт закрыл глаза и тут же уснул.  
Сара направилась к себе домой. В квартире одиноко звонил телефон. Это Саре почему-то не понравилось. Она схватила трубку.  
"Алло?.."

**13. Письмо.**  
Сара должна была прийти утром. Но ее не было. Хотя еще нет и десяти часов. Она придет чуть позже. Роберт вздохнул и заметил вдруг, что под подушкой, выставив наружу кончик, лежит листок бумаги. Сердце тревожно заперестукивало. Роберт выхватил листок правой рукой. По глазам ударило:  
_"Прости меня, Роберт!"_  
Сердце ухнуло вниз.  
_"Я должна уехать в другой город, очень надолго, это важно. Прости, что не разбудила тебя, чтобы повидаться в последний раз. Я бы просто не смогла оставить тебя, но мне необходимо ехать!"_  
Сара! Са-ра!!  
х х х  
Было еще темно. Палату делили полосы лунного света. Сара подошла к его кровати. Он спал. Только бы не проснулся. Сара извлекла из кармана заранее написанное письмо. Ей нужно ехать! Роберт, пойми! Она осторожно положила письмо под подушку. Роберт шевельнулся. Нет, не просыпайся... Не просыпайся... Если он проснется... Нет, он не будет отговаривать ее, поймет, что это действительно надо. Но как будет смотреть! Несмотря на то, что Сара боялась его разбудить, она все же наклонилась и поцеловала Романо в губы.  
"Сара..." - прошептал во сне Роберт.  
Ее пальцы прошлись по одеялу. Роберт спал. Он спал и не знал, что она прощается с ним. Сара подошла к двери и уже оттуда чуть слышно прошептала:  
"Прощай, Роберт, прощай, мой родной".  
Ей нужно было торопиться, иначе она могла опоздать на самолет, но такое-то краткое прощание она может себе позволить.  
х х х  
_"Я приеду, обязательно приеду! Жди меня! Я приеду, и тогда мы обязательно полетим в Англию, я же тебе обещала! Мне жаль, что приходится оставлять тебя в такую трудную для тебя минуту, но по-другому нельзя"._  
Она приходила поздно ночью, когда Роберт спал! Уже нельзя ее догнать, остановить!..  
_"Роберт, не верь врачам, верь себе, верь своему сердцу! Ты же врач, ты хирург, ты знаешь, что для выздоровления нужно время! Наберись терпения, жди, к руке вернется чувствительность, и ты будешь оперировать! Я знаю это. Я верю в это. Я надеюсь на это.  
Но если что-то повернется против нас... Роберт, не верь, борись, надейся! Я верю, ты поправишься!  
Я чувствую, что тебе будет трудно. Особенно в одиночку.  
Солнышко, держись!  
Я приеду, я буду с тобой! Чтобы ни случилось! -  
Сара Бэкетт"._  
Роберт несколько раз перечитал письмо.  
_Сара, куда ты уехала? Как я тебя найду теперь? Почему ты так неожиданно уехала? Что мне теперь делать? Как мне теперь жить без тебя? Ты напишешь мне? Ты позвонишь? Сара!.._  
Никто не мог дать ответ на эти вопросы... Сары не было. Она уехала. Лиззи уехала... Сара уехала... Почему они все уезжают?  
_Кого мне теперь ждать каждый день? Как долго тебя не будет, Сара?.._  
Роберт понимал, что ее не будет очень и очень долго. Либо Сара сама не знает насколько, либо знает, но не хочет его огорчать...  
_Ведь впервые было все хорошо! Я никого так не любил, как Сару! Только Лиззи, но она никогда не отвечала мне взаимностью! А Сара... Сара..._  
Иногда Роберту казалось, что Сара уехала навсегда и никогда больше не вернется. Как и Лиззи. Но где найти Элизабет - Роберт знал. А Сара...  
_Что у тебя случилось? Из-за чего ты так спешно сорвалась с места? Случилось что-то плохое, да? Сара, я буду ждать тебя. Ты только возвращайся поскорее. Уладь свои дела и приезжай!.._  
Душу Роберта скручивало и перекручивало. Хоть кричи на весь мир "Сара!", никто не откликнется... Он кусал до крови губы, тщетно пытался заглушить в себе растущую боль, тщетно пытался загнать внутрь слезы... прижимал к груди письмо...  
_Сара! Еще несколько месяцев назад я не знал тебя. Как же я раньше жил? Ты ведь была совсем рядом. А я не понимал... Как мне было плохо без тебя... А потом ты пришла, ты помогла мне выжить, когда я думал, что все кончено... А теперь тебя не будет... И вернешься ты через долгое-долгое время..._  
Дверь открылась. Роберт только через несколько секунд поднял глаза, в которых стояли слезы.  
"Иди к черту, Кэрри!.." - зло крикнул он.  
Уивер приоткрыла рот, но потом закрыла его и вышла, прикрыв дверь.  
Хотелось запустить подушку в стену...  
_Раньше я ужасался: "Как это? Приходить в операционную и никогда больше не увидеть там Лиззи?!" А теперь я не знаю, как быть. Как можно лежать в этой палате и знать, что Сара больше не войдет сюда?!_  
Потом отчаяние отступило. Пришла черная усталость. Роберт даже не пошевелился, когда открылась дверь.  
"Доктор Романо".  
"Ширли..."  
"Сара Бэкетт уехала, да?" - тихо спросила медсестра.  
"Ты знаешь?" - нет сил даже, чтобы удивиться.  
"Да, все это время я знала", - призналась Ширли.  
"Никто больше не знает? Ты никому не говорила?" - спросил Роберт. Ради Сары спросил. Сейчас ему было все равно, пусть даже если вся больница на них любовалась.  
"Нет, никто не знает, - покачала головой Ширли. Потом, помолчав, спросила. - Вам ничего не нужно, доктор Романо?"  
"Нет..."  
"Все будет хорошо, доктор Романо", - сказала Ширли, закрывая дверь.  
Не будет... Уже никогда и ничего не будет хорошо... На Роберта оглушающим потоком хлынула тоска.  
_Роберт, не верь, борись, надейся! Я верю, ты поправишься!_


	2. Солнышко, держись!

**Часть вторая. Солнышко, держись!**

**1. Ожидание.**  
Каждый день он ждал. Каждый день он вспоминал. Каждый день он надеялся на чудо.  
Роберт ждал Сару с того самого дня, как нашел ее прощальное письмо. Прошел день. День, за который он ни разу не увидел Сару. Прошла неделя. Он смотрел в окно и ждал, когда она придет. Прошел месяц. Он ждал ее, он ждал...  
Оставалось лишь вспоминать. Ее ласковый голос, почти у самого его уха. Ее нежные ладони, которые осторожно гладят его левую руку. Ее светлые, почти белые волосы... они падают ему на лицо, он смотрит снизу вверх, сквозь эти волосы на ее лицо. Ее зеленые искрящиеся глаза...  
Чудо могло произойти каждую минуту. Ведь, казалось бы, только закрой глаза - дверь тихо отворится, быстрые легкие шаги и ее голос, ее дыхание... "Роберт, я всего на минуту..." Как дороги ему эти минуты... Когда тоска поступала совсем близко, он закрывал глаза и призывал воспоминания.  
Сара сидит рядом с ним и рассказывает про пациентов. Он почти не слушает, ловит каждую нотку в ее голосе...  
Голос, ее голос. Неужели он никогда его не услышит? То нежный, ласковый ("Роберт, ну же, посмотри на меня. Нет повода расстраиваться. Все будет хорошо"), то строгий и твердый ("Если ты сейчас же не начнешь есть, Роберт... То-то же!"). Век бы слушал он этот голос.  
Сара поправляет подушку, их лица совсем близко. Он быстро подается вперед, касается ее губ своими. Сара лишь смеется...  
Ее смех такой серебристый... Словно на ветру звенят хрустальные колокольчики... Они смеются вместе. Он смеется от счастья - Сара рядом. А она просто его шутке...  
Сара приходит после трудной смены. "Ты устала, иди домой", - с сожалением говорит он. "Нет, я посижу с тобой минутку..." Он смотрит на нее с благодарностью. Сара садится рядом с ним, они молчат. Роберт поворачивается к ней - Сара спит, устроив голову на краешке подушки. Светлая прядь упала ей на глаза, Сара смешно морщит во сне переносицу от щекотки. Правая рука занята - обнимает Сару. Тогда он легонько сдувает с ее лица волосы. Проходит двадцать минут. Он мог бы лежать так вечность, слушать ее дыхание, слушать ее сердцебиение... "Сара..." "Я что, уснула?" "Представь себе, ты на такое способна".  
Неужели этого никогда не будет?..  
х х х  
Сара велела ему поправляться. Он старался исполнить ее просьбу. Скоро ему разрешили вставать, но это не приносило ему радости. Роберт почти все время молчал. Лишь когда приходил врач или Кэрри, он отвечал на их расспросы.  
Проходили месяцы. Романо продолжал ждать. А чтобы дождаться Сару, нужно жить дальше. Это он понял сразу. И он жил. Сначала без удовольствия, но потом стал проклевываться интерес. Роберт решил для себя: чем быстрее он снова приступит к операциям, тем быстрее приедет Сара. И жизнь стала обретать смысл. Нужно бороться и надеяться.  
Даже когда ему наконец разрешили поехать домой, это не обрадовало его. Он принял это как должное. И вернулся домой. Не так он представлял себе возвращение в свой дом. Ему хотелось, чтобы рядом была Сара. А потом они бы полетели в Англию. Роберт, конечно, скучал по Элизабет. Но грусть по ней стала глуше с отъездом Сары. И Романо понял, что один он в Англию ни за что не поедет. Если только Сара приедет. Для него была важна не только встреча с Лиззи, но и поездка вдвоем с Сарой. В знак того, что они вместе.  
Но дома Роберту стало лучше. "Все будет... плохо... Я хочу домой..." "Роберт. Потерпите еще немного. Скоро вы поправитесь". Ведь было же это. Правда же, было? Он стряхнул с себя мрачность. Ведь он дома. Он так долго этого ждал длинными ночами, когда Сары еще не было с ним.  
Но каждый день приходилось ходить в больницу. Если бы не это, давно бы Роберт начал поиски Сары. Чтобы найти ее и больше не отпускать от себя. Потому что быть вдали от нее просто невыносимо.  
...В дверь позвонили. Роберт открыл дверь. На пороге стояла Сара. Светлые волосы распущены. На губах - радостная улыбка.  
"Роберт! Тебя уже выписали?"  
"Сара! Ты вернулась!"  
Нужно поскорее обнять ее, иначе она выскользнет из его рук, растает как дым... И она исчезает. Роберт просыпается Но ощущение было таким реальным...  
Чудес не бывает, Роберт. Иначе бы она давно приехала к тебе...  
Но чудо свершилось.

**2. Чудесное возвращение.**  
Доктор Кордей вернулась из Англии в Чикаго. В окружную больницу Кука. Навсегда.  
На ней все еще лежал отпечаток переживаний после смерти Марка. Но она улыбалась хирургам и медсестрам, когда они с радостью встретили ее. Элизабет поняла, что она дома. Не Англия ее родина, а эта больница. Но одного лица она не видела.  
"Эй, Мэнди, - окликнула Элизабет медсестру. - А где доктор Романо? На операции или что?" - не может быть, чтобы он не пришел и не встретил ее.  
Глаза Мэнди округлились.  
"О... Вы же ничего не знаете..."  
"Что случилось?" - спросила Элизабет с нехорошим предчувствием.  
Роберт что, ушел из этой больницы? Или...  
Мэнди молчала, видимо, не зная, как начать.  
"Где он?!" - перепугалась Лиззи.  
"Он... дома. Но он сегодня, наверное, зайдет в больницу".  
"Мэнди, что случилось? Я тебя не понимаю..." - Элизабет потерла виски.  
Мэнди тяжело вздохнула.  
"В мае с доктором Романо... с ним случился несчастный случай".  
Элизабет побледнела.  
"Теперь все в порядке, - поспешно успокоила ее медсестра. - Ему отрезало руку вертолетным винтом, но теперь... Доктор Кордей?.."  
Элизабет пошатнулась, Мэнди подхватила ее. Но Элизабет быстро справилась с собой. Выпрямилась.  
"Я... о господи... какой кошмар... - прошептала Элизабет. - Он... он как? Живой?"  
"Я же сказала... Теперь все в порядке. Его уже выписали, он теперь проходит физиотерапию. Он, наверное, сегодня придет... Все в порядке..."  
Элизабет провела ладонью по лицу.  
"Это случилось в мае, да?"  
"Да, через некоторое время, как вы уехали".  
"Ладно, спасибо, Мэнди. Я... пойду. Ты можешь узнать и сообщить мне, когда он появится?"  
"К-конечно", - согласилась медсестра.  
Элизабет постаралась успокоиться. "Ничего страшного, ничего страшного", - мысленно говорила она себе. И стала ждать, когда же придет Роберт.  
Когда она увидела его... то очень обрадовалась. Живой. Живой! Жи-вой! Но он сильно похудел, он много перенес, судя по его болезненному виду. Но он все-таки был жив.  
х х х  
Новость о возвращении Лиззи Роберт услышал, когда в очередной раз пришел в больницу.  
Первой мыслью его было: "Вот и в Англию ехать не нужно". А потом Романо понял, что возвращение Элизабет - это очень хорошо. Но если бы вернулась Сара - это было просто замечательно. Радость Роберта приугасла. Если бы Сара была здесь, он бы нашел ее в оперблоке и сказал: "Сара, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о Лиззи Кордей?" "Помню, но..." "Она вернулась! Пойдем, я вас познакомлю". И возможно они бы даже стали подружками. Кто их знает...  
Сары нет. Но есть Элизабет. Нужно радоваться хоть этому послаблению судьбы. Ведь Лиззи его друг, он так долго любил ее. Любил? Значит, он больше ее не любит? Никаких чувств к ней больше не осталось? Нет, не может быть. Лиззи - это всегда Лиззи. Но, когда он ее увидел, никаких эмоций почти не было.  
"Лиззи! Я слышал слухи", - сдержанно сказал Роберт.  
Впрочем, сама Элизабет была рада его видеть. По крайней мере, она улыбалась.  
"Мне так жаль, Роберт".  
"Ты о чем? О моей руке или о том, что тебя тогда не было?"  
Лиззи не ответила. Почему же он так холоден с нею? Ведь она не виновата в том, что Сара уехала.  
"Чувствительность руки восстановилась?" - спросила Элизабет.  
В это время запищал ее пейджер.  
"Нет", - признался Роберт.  
"Мне нужно идти, прости".  
Роберт внутренне вздрогнул.  
..."Роберт, мне нужно идти". "Сара, ну еще чуть-чуть..." Быстрый поцелуй. "Роберт... Прости, но мне действительно нужно идти"...  
х х х  
Конечно, Роберт не страдал целыми днями по Саре, как раньше. У него были и другие важные дела. Наконец случилось то, чего так долго ждал Роберт. И он обрадовался этому также, как если бы вернулась Сара. Наконец-то он вернулся на работу. Правда еще не в оперблок... Но и это хорошо.  
Чувствительность стала потихоньку возвращаться к руке. И это тоже радовало Романо. Жизнь стала снова налаживаться. Роберт продолжал ждать Сару. Это ожидание уже стало привычным для него. Каждый день он просыпался и думал: "Может она вернется сегодня?" Но день проходил, и Сары не было.  
Прошло уже несколько месяцев. Стали подкрадываться сомнения. Они точили его исподволь, обычно по вечерам, когда дневные заботы отступали.  
_А может она больше никогда не вернется?..  
А может она забыла про меня?..  
А может в другом городе у нее кто-то появился?..  
А может она к нему и поехала?.._  
Но эти сомнения исчезали, когда наступало утро. Роберт встряхивал головой, и все опять становилось на свои места. Только одно беспокоило Романо - Элизабет. Все чаще он замечал, что опять начинает думать о ней. Нет, это неправильно. Он должен ждать Сару. Только Сара. Не Лиззи. Но как же это сложно!..  
Романо замечал, что некоторые дела больницы стали решаться без него. Они что, уже забыли про Роберта? Он ведь вернулся, он же главный врач больницы. Как важные дела могут миновать его? Роберт пытался успокаивать себя тем, что Онспо, Уивер просто отвыкли от Романо за время его длительного отсутствия. И все же Роберт был рад, что вернулся на работу.  
Работа отнимала у него почти все время. Он уходил в работу, как в спасение. И мысли о Саре во время работы его почти не тревожили. Приходила успокоенность, и Романо понимал, что жизнь идет дальше.  
Он старался держаться подальше от Элизабет. Но это у него плохо получалось. А однажды его эмоции вышли из под контроля...  
Но нельзя же любить двух женщин одновременно! Даже если вторая уехала далеко и неизвестно, когда же она вернется...

**3. Вдали от нее...**  
Двадцать процентов... Страх, примораживающий его к месту. "Это же не мешает быть главным врачом больницы..." Но я же хирург! "Это безнадежная рана!"  
Роберт сидел в кресле. Ну почему рядом с ним нет в эту минуту Сары? Почему она не рядом с ним? Тогда бы несмотря на все страхи было в его жизни хоть что-то хорошее! Но Сары нет! Как же она нужна ему, как нужна!  
_...Роберт, нет, не кончено. Я же с тобой. Мы будем вместе, всегда, ты поправишься, я обещаю тебе... Роберт...  
Подожди еще несколько месяцев, чувствительность вернется, обещаю!  
Роберт, не верь, борись, надейся!.._  
Он вспомнил ее объятия, дарящие забвение, приносящие сладкую успокоенность, ощущение защиты от всего плохого... О, как ему нужно это забвение... Зарыться лицом в мягкие летучие волосы, вдохнуть ее запах...  
Дверь открылась. Роберт даже не повернул голову, чтобы не спугнуть реальное видение. Если бы это было правдой... тогда он был бы на седьмом небе от счастья.  
Но неожиданно земной голос вернул его из мира грез.  
"Почему ты все еще здесь?"  
Роберт шевельнул плечом. Говорить не хотелось, но Элизабет ждала.  
"Занятия по фортепьяно отменили..."  
Элизабет прервала такую хорошую сказку, одну из тех, что придумывались сами собой. Чуть печальных из-за того, что Сара далеко, но все же приносящих временное облегчение. Лиззи начала говорить что-то про того пациента. Она ничего не понимала. Она никогда не видела Сару. Она не знает, что для него Сара. Она не знает, что шансы на восстановление руки крайне малы. Она не знает, что значит страх потерять все, что было тебе дорого...  
"Ты сэкономила мне два доллара за психоанализ, Лиззи".  
"Прекрасно", - Элизабет повернулась, чтобы уйти.  
Сейчас она уйдет. И больше не останется никого. И некому будет рассказать про то, что делается у него сейчас на душе. Кому как ни Элизабет рассказать об этом?  
"Эй. Подожди".  
Она со сдержанной досадой останавливается. Романо не знал, как начать. Но потом все же заговорил:  
"Я знаю, что меня не любит большинство людей".  
Многие просто ненавидят его. Некоторые иногда морщатся от него как от зубной боли.  
"Я сам не люблю большинство людей".  
Никогда его не заботили ни другие врачи, ни пациенты.  
"Мне все равно".  
Что бы они не думали о нем, он продолжает жить, зная, что...  
"Но я спасаю жизни людей. Каждый день. Людей, которым больше никто не может помочь".  
У Элизабет такие глаза... какие были у Сары, когда он говорил ей, что все кончено.  
"Если я не смогу этого делать... я..."  
Романо отвернулся, пытался справиться с собой. Только не при Лиззи. Не надо слез при Лиззи. Только бы она ушла поскорее!  
Но она не ушла. Она подошла к нему и встала перед ним на колени.  
"Роберт", - выдохнула Элизабет.  
Он не смотрел на нее, кусал губы. Она кладет свои руки ему на правую ладонь.  
"Ты великолепный хирург, и ты будешь им снова. Я обещаю тебе. Ты будешь им!"  
_...Наберись терпения, жди, к руке вернется чувствительность, и ты будешь оперировать! Я знаю это. Я верю в это. Я надеюсь на это..._  
Романо поднял глаза. Перед ним сидела его Лиззи. Та самая Лиззи, которую он любил все эти годы. То, что случилось дальше, сделал не Роберт. Это сделал кто-то другой. Потому что сам Роберт просто не мог этого сделать.  
А сделал он вот что. Он протянул ладонь и коснулся ее щеки. Еще чуть-чуть, и он сделает то, чего бы не простил себе всю жизнь.  
Но Элизабет спасла его от этого. Она смешалась, бросила взгляд на свой пейджер.  
"Меня вызывают по пейджеру..." - произнесла она, быстро поднимаясь на ноги.  
"Элизабет..."  
"Меня вызывают по пейджеру..." - сказала она, уже открывая дверь.  
Романо посмотрел ей вслед. Потом опустил голову. Что он наделал? Зачем он это сделал? Ведь он любит Сару и больше никого! Да и портить отношения с Лиззи не хотелось.  
х х х  
Возвращенное обручальное кольцо - знак примирения. Элизабет приняла его, но все еще отводила глаза.  
"О том, что случилось сегодня..."  
Она и слышать об этом не хочет. Еще бы. Роберт и сам с трудом заставил себя говорить об этом. Но нужно. Чтобы все стало на свои места. Сара - это Сара. А Лиззи - это Лиззи.  
"Это была мгновенная слабость. Такого больше не повторится", - твердо пообещал Романо Лиззи. И себе заодно.  
Элизабет вроде поверила. Даже подняла на него глаза.  
"Ты будешь работать дальше", - сказала она.  
"Конечно, буду", - не очень уверенно согласился Роберт.  
"Спокойной ночи".  
"Спокойной ночи".

**4. Осколки прежней жизни.**  
После данного слова Романо даже думать об Элизабет перестал. Он думал о ней только как о хорошем друге. И ничего больше. Словно в ответ на его честность, удача улыбнулась ему. Чувствительность стала возвращаться. С каждым днем рука слушалась все лучше и лучше. Все пошло, как до несчастного случая, будто его и не было вовсе.  
Но если бы его не было, не было бы и Сары!  
Прошло уже много месяцев с того черного дня, как она оставила Чикаго. Надежда на возращение таяла с каждой неделей. Сначала Романо запрещал себе даже думать такое о Саре. Не могла она его бросить. Она обещала ему приехать. Но разные опасные мысли все равно коварно думались.  
"Зачем ты ей?"  
"Она меня тоже любит".  
"Жалеет".  
"Любви без жалости не бывает".  
"Зато бывает жалость без любви".  
"Она обещала, что приедет".  
"Тогда почему ее нет?"  
"Она хочет вернуться, но еще не может! Она же писала, что надолго!"  
"Тогда почему она даже не звонит тебе? Даже не пишет?"  
"Я... я не знаю".  
"И вообще!.. Это тебе плохо без нее. А не ей без тебя".  
И с каждым месяцем все реже Романо думал о Саре. Чтобы не бередить себе душу. Когда он вспоминал о том, что никогда больше не увидит Сару, то сердце его сжималось в предчувствии чего-то плохого.  
И предчувствия сбылись.  
День начался как обычно. Не считая пожертвования больнице в сумму два с половиной миллиона долларов. На радостях, а еще затем, чтобы ошеломить Уивер до потери дара речи, Роберт прямо у стойки регистрации поцеловал ее в губы, сделав мысленную оговорку, что с Уивер это не считается за поцелуй. К тому же Сара приедет еще очень и очень нескоро.  
Но потом хороший день исчез, скомкался, как сон про Сару поутру. До этого левая рука слушалась почти как раньше. Роберт уже перестал беспокоиться на этот счет, ведь все шло отлично, так и врачи говорили. А тут - как гром среди ясного неба.  
Чашка разлетелась, выпав из левой руки.  
Значит, рано он перестал тревожиться. Роберт не знал, что все плохое еще только начинается.  
х х х  
Целый день он пытался делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Надеялся, что это всего лишь случайность. Но потом не выдержал и бросился к своему врачу. "Вы должны быть благодарны, что у вас вообще есть рука". Что тут сделаешь? Спорить - бесполезно. А потом возникли трудности с операцией. Ее выполнял стажер-ординатор. Выполнял так, что Роберт не выдержал и взял дело в свои руки. В две руки.  
Элизабет пришла к ним в операционную. Удивилась, узнав, что Романо оперирует. Он и сам удивлялся. Но продолжал оперировать с мрачной решимостью. Все равно никто не знает, что сегодня случилось в ординаторской. А ошибку он не совершит. Он же самый лучший хирург.  
Но он все-таки совершил ошибку. Это выяснилось позже, когда он пришел в послеоперационную палату. Роберт пытался убедить себя и Элизабет, что он тут непричем, что это все Дженсен. Себя-то он убедил, но Элизабет видела его насквозь. Но, слава Богу, ничего не сказала.  
Роберт узнал, что Дженсен на крыше. Видимо, и стажер решил, что виноват он. Пусть так и думает. Ведь это же правда. Так и есть.  
"Он принимает пациента?"  
"Нет, хочет спрыгнуть".  
Этого еще только не хватало. Ширли скорее всего пошутила, но Романо решил удостовериться, что Дженсен на крыше, а не внизу, на асфальте. Только в лифте он понял, что не был на крыше с несчастного случая. Но возвращаться в оперблок было поздно.  
Дженсен еще не спрыгнул.  
"Не делайте этого. Там моя машина, - заметил Романо. - В следующий раз вы сделаете все лучше".  
"Вы правы", - неожиданно согласился Дженсен.  
Ну наконец-то.  
"Потому что в следующий раз я не пойду в одну операционную вместе с вами".  
Дженсен ушел с крыши. Идиот.  
"Кого я обманываю? - подумал Роберт. - Лиззи? Себя? Всех? Ведь это же я допустил ошибку. Не Дженсен. Я".  
Роберт, не верь врачам, верь себе, верь своему сердцу!  
"А если и мое сердце говорит тоже самое, что и говорят врачи? Сара, зачем ты лгала мне, зачем зря обещала мне, что все будет хорошо? Сара, ну почему тебя нет со мной?.."  
В это время над головой знакомо зашумело. Ударил белый свет. Этого еще только не хватало.  
Все хорошее, что когда-то было в его жизни, разлетелось на осколки, как сегодня та чашка с кофе.  
Рука теряет чувствительность. Он должен это признать.  
Он совершил ошибку во время простейшей операции.  
Сара никогда не приедет. Уже прошло семь месяцев с ее отъезда.  
"Пойми ты наконец, что те чудесные дни, когда она приходила к тебе в палату, были даны тебе лишь для того, чтобы ты не сошел с ума от одиночества! Она, наверное, давно нашла себе кого-то получше тебя! Если не нашла еще раньше. Она ведь так боялась, что кто-то узнает об этом. Она так долго сопротивлялась. Ты был лишь ее мимолетным увлечением. Открой глаза! Хватит спасаться грезами! Живи в реальности!"  
"Я не хочу жить в такой реальности! В реальности, когда все плохо!.."  
Роберт качнулся к краю крыши. Долго-долго смотрел вниз. Потом снял шапочку и бросил ее в пугающую пустоту, полную огней и жизни. Другой жизни. Счастливой жизни...  
Романо поглядел в черное без единой звездочки небо. Так же черно и пусто было и у него на душе.  
Романо и сам не заметил, как оказался на ограждении. Высота не пугала его.

**5. Падение.**  
Высота не пугала его. Уже ничего не могло напугать Роберта - его карьера в хирургии кончена, рука перестает его слушаться, а Сара больше никогда не приедет. Так зачем тогда жить? Зачем жить, если знаешь, что ничего хорошего в жизни все равно не будет?  
Ведь все просто. Никаких усилий прилагать не надо. Просто качнись, отдайся этой черной пустоте и чувствуй жутковатую сладкую радость свободного падения. А потом уже не будет ничего: ни страха, ни горечи, ни боли. Ничего. Забвение. Разве не забвения ты желал?  
Романо смотрел вниз. Что-то останавливало его.  
"Сделай один единственный шаг. Шаг над пропастью".  
"Я не могу!"  
"Страшно?"  
"Нет..."  
"Давай!"  
"Я не могу!!" - мысленно крикнул Роберт.  
Решиться было выше его сил. И он просто смотрел в пустоту под ним.  
"Что тебя держит в этой жизни?"  
"Я не знаю. Ничего".  
"Тогда прыгни".  
Романо закрыл глаза. На него опустилась ласковая тьма. Так не страшно. Не увидишь стремительно мчащуюся на тебя землю. Можно представить, что это всего лишь сон. Роберт раньше летал во сне. И падал с небоскребов. Это было не страшно. Вот и сейчас не нужно бояться. Это просто сон. Последний сон.  
Роберта мягко обнимал ветер. Он, наверное, будет свистеть в ушах, когда Романо будет падать. Ну и пусть.  
Интересно, что скажут остальные, когда узнают об этом? Никто не расстроится, никто не огорчится. Кто-нибудь даже обрадуется. Дженсен, например. Он не хотел больше заходить в операционную с Романо? Пожалуйста. Больше ты никогда не будешь с ним оперировать. Элизабет, наверное, опечалится. Все-таки они долгое время были друзьями.  
А вот Сара об этом не узнает никогда. Ведь она никогда не приедет в Чикаго.  
Во сне падение кажется бесконечным. А здесь - всего девять этажей... Только бы полет длился дольше...  
А потом все. Больше уже никогда не случится ничего плохого. И хорошего тоже.  
Остается только шагнуть в пропасть. Интересно, как это будет? Успеет ли он что-нибудь почувствовать? Наверное, он почувствует боль. Но это не страшно. Боль тут же прекратится. Исчезнет за гранью смерти.  
Улыбка играла на его губах. Он никогда больше не вспомнит лицо Сары.  
Никогда не вспомнит ее глаз, в которых столько сострадания.  
Никогда не вспомнит ее улыбки, от которых в душе поднимается теплая волна.  
Никогда не вспомнит ее теплых объятий.  
Он больше никогда не вспомнит Сару.  
"Ты ведь не хочешь ее вспоминать?"  
"Только вспоминать? Конечно, нет".  
"Тогда лети. Раскинь руки и лети".  
"Сейчас. Сейчас".  
Сердце Роберта неровно билось. Не от страха. От радостного волнения.  
Никогда он не будет скучать по Саре. Никогда левая рука не будет болеть. Никогда он больше не увидит Элизабет. Никогда не будет этого искушения. Никогда не будет ничего.  
Но что-то вдруг царапнуло Романо. А если те загробные миры действительно существуют? А если и там он будет помнить то, что так хочется забыть? Даже если там будет полное счастье, Роберту это не нужно. И не нужен ему никакой рай, в который он все равно не попадет. Или попадет?..  
Это неважно. Романо не хотел второй жизни. Он хотел смерти. Хотелось уснуть навсегда и больше никогда ни о чем не тревожиться.  
Роберт открыл глаза. Черная пустота качнулась на него.  
И будто совсем рядом послышался знакомый голос:  
"Роберт, солнышко, держись!"  
Романо вздрогнул. Закружилась голова. Еще чуть-чуть, и эта пустота, полная цветных огней, втянет его в себя.  
Он вскрикнул. Присел. Зажмурился.  
Сердце металось в груди. Роберт спрыгнул на пол. Его качнуло.  
На нетвердых ногах он добрался до лифта. В теплой безопасной кабине его неудержимо зазнобило, заколотило... Голова резко закружилась, холод сжал сердце.  
Но когда двери лифта разошлись, из кабины в гущу оперблока шагнул доктор Романо - спокойный, холодный, властный. С трудом унявший дрожь.

**6. Несчастья одно за другим.**  
В дальнейшем Романо не раз жалел о том, что не шагнул навстречу смерти. Но в ту ночь, когда он вернулся домой после своей неудачной попытки самоубийства, он понял, какую он чуть не совершил глупость. Хорошо, что об этом никто никогда не узнает. Роберту хватило острых ощущений, и он даже думать не мог о такой высоте.  
Шли месяцы. Все шло своим чередом. Несчастья шли одно за другим. Черный несчастливая туча продолжала парить над Романо, швыряя в него свои черные молнии. Роберт уже не удивлялся. Так и должно быть, раз весь мир ополчился на него. Сначала Дональд исключил его из списка хирургов. Но если Роберт не удивлялся, это не означало, что он не сопротивлялся. Он сопротивлялся. Но ассистировать студентам-пятикурсникам ему не разрешили. Оставить его в списке хирургов хотя бы формально - тоже.  
"Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня умолять вас".  
Дональд и не заставлял. Он просто ушел. Романо смотрел ему вслед.  
Роберт всегда был хирургом. И он думал, что всегда им будет. А теперь он перестал быть хирургом. Официально перестал. Дома Романо отрешенно подумал: "Ну вот и закончена моя карьера в хирургии". И уже не было никакой надежды - даже маленького, еле пробивающегося через черную тучу лучика.  
Потом случилось еще одно несчастье. Точнее один из признаков надвигающегося оглушающего несчастья. Его левую руку до крови прижало каталкой, а он этого даже не заметил. Роберт не почувствовал страха. Только пришло понимание, что рука совсем ничего не чувствует. Романо не думал, что может случиться что-то еще плохое в этот день.  
Но плохое все-таки случилось (сверкнула и сгорела в небесах еще одна молния). Романо почти не спорил. На это уже не осталось ни сил, ни желания. Он лишь подумал про свою жизнь: "Ну, что же еще ты мне подкинешь?" Он понимал, что повод для его увольнения просто надуманы. "Лечение мешает твоей работе"! Глупее ничего не мог придумать, Онспо?! Какое лечение, если уже ничего нельзя сделать? Если это безнадежная рана?..  
Романо посмотрел на Кэрри Уивер. И увидел, что она, как это ни странно, здесь ни при чем. Она сама была ошеломлена. Такое неожиданное повышение. Как она мечтала занять эту должность! Мечты сбываются. У некоторых. А у некоторых нет... Скорее наоборот. Оживают самые страшные кошмары.  
"Роберт, у тебя же осталось приемное отделение", - "утешил" его Дональд.  
Они издеваются?! Приемное отделение! Этот... отстойник! Ну не может он там быть! Не может! Но все эти крики - только мысленно. Единственное, что он мог сказать, это:  
"Мне не нужны ваши подачки!"  
Роберт видел, что эту должность они дают ему из жалости. Раз он все равно больше ничего не может делать. Но он может руководить больницей! Оперблоком! Но кто-то спросил у него: "А ты видел главного врача по хирургии, который на самом деле не хирург?" Но ведь он был им! Столько лет! Почти всю свою жизнь! А больница! Сколько сил он в нее вложил! Неужели все это - чтобы потом в самую трудную для Романо минуту передать больницу Уивер?!  
Но что-то удерживало Роберта от того, чтобы высказать все это в лицо Дональду.  
Больно было. Обидно было. Страшно было.  
Но все это - запрятано глубоко внутри. Единственное, что он может сделать, хоть как-то показать, как же ему плохо, это поведать об этом Элизабет, когда она бинтовала ему раненную руку. Лиззи явно не нравился разговор. О том, что рука больше ничего не чувствует, Романо говорил с юмором. Но все же прорвалась настоящая горечь:  
"Самое главное, что никто не верит, что рука хоть частично восстановится".  
Элизабет беспокойно смотрела на него. Потом он неожиданно спросил у Лиззи:  
"Ты веришь в законы кармы, Элизабет?.. Восточное течение, все, что ты сделаешь, отразится на твоем будущем…"  
"Я знаю, что это такое".  
"Я знаю, что я бываю гадом. Ну и что? Я всегда был честен. Честен до жестокости. Возможно некоторых моя честность доводила до слез..."  
Элизабет не перебивает. Бинтует руку. И тут Роберт сказал то, что кипело у него в душе весь этот страшный год:  
"Я не заслужил всего этого".

**7. Все кончено.**  
Романо чуть задумчиво смотрел в зеркало. Он разглядывал синяк у себя под глазом. Потом перевел взгляд на разбитую губу. И ка-а-ак же он завтра заявится на работу в таком виде? Никто, конечно, ничего не спросит - раз получил, значит так надо. Но больно же, черт возьми. Хотя... разве это боль?  
Но все же болело ощутимо.  
А еще как ни странно стало легче. Этот день наконец кончился. И не случилось ничего страшного. Хотя целый день хотелось умереть. В горле застрял комок. В нем поднималась злость. На Онспо. На Уивер. На персонал. На весь мир. И злость эта хлестала наружу криками, оскорблениями... Иногда было совсем плохо. Когда Романо совершил ошибку. Когда стажер из оперблока спросила, невинно хлопая глазами: "А кто вы такой?"  
Когда в ординаторскую, где он отрешенно делал кофе, пришла Элизабет, легче не стало. Зачем ему пустые слова утешения? Зачем ему ее помощь? И Роберт совершенно искренне попросил у Элизабет пристрелить его. Но Лиззи этого почему-то не сделала. Возможно потому, что не носила с собой огнестрельного оружия.  
Самый ужасный день подходил к концу. Роберт со слабым удивлением заметил, что он еще жив. Да, он жив. Но измотан до предела. И в Романо сидело только одно желание: напиться. Но из этой идеи не вышло ничего хорошего. Результат этой идеи Роберт сейчас разглядывал у себя под глазом.  
Хотелось спать. Роберт забрался в постель и не стал думать, что будет завтра. А завтра... завтра Романо привык к своей новой жизни в приемном отделении. Постепенно, но привык.  
А судьба продолжала методично добивать его. Несколько дней назад Романо обнаружил на левой руке язву. И впервые заговорил с Лиззи о возможной ампутации. Вернее, начала говорить о ней сама Элизабет. Но замолчала. Романо договорил за нее. Чувствуя черное спокойствие человека, который обречен на гибель. Но пока все это - слова. Страшные, горькие, но слова.  
А через некоторое время судьба нанесла ему последний удар. Последнюю молнию.  
х х х  
Романо не знал, решился бы он когда-нибудь на ампутацию. Но думать ему об этом не пришлось. Жизнь повернулась так, что ампутация была необходима. Слишком страшный был ожог... Но Роберт из последних сил надеялся на чудо. Но, глядя на обуглившуюся руку, Романо в очередной раз убедился, что чудес не бывает.  
Никто не мог ему помочь. Ни Уивер, ни, конечно же, Галлант.  
И вечером, стоя на мосту, смотря на гладкую поверхность воды, разноцветные огни и безмятежную счастливую жизнь, Роберт Романо принял решение. Вернее, просто не стал сопротивляться. Пусть. Теперь уж все равно.  
Но сопротивлялась Элизабет. Она заметила его, одиноко стоящего на мосту, подошла. Начался разговор. Нежелательный разговор. Элизабет отговаривала его, она доказывала ему, что еще все можно поправить.  
"Все кончено", - сказал Романо.  
Элизабет продолжала говорить бессмысленные слова.  
"Лиззи, ты не слушаешь. Все кончено".  
Она наконец поняла. Глаза ее заблестели.  
Господи, да ей-то что до его проблем?!..  
"Посмотри график операционных. Чем скорее, тем лучше. Я хочу избавиться от этой мерзости", - он ушел, оставив Элизабет одну.  
...Ампутация была назначена на вторник. В ночь перед операцией Роберт почти не спал. Лежал в кровати, уставившись в зеркало на потолке.  
_За что все это?  
Почему все это произошло именно со мной?_  
Роберт мучился всю ночь.  
_"Все кончено". Действительно - кончено. Как же я буду жить - без руки?  
За что на меня свалились все эти страдания?  
Что я сделал плохого?  
Кругом столько людей, почему же все несчастья сыплются только на меня одного?_  
Иногда на него накатывало тяжкое забытье, но и там беспокойные мысли не оставляли его.  
_Почему все счастливы? Уивер, Ковач, Онспо, даже Элизабет, несмотря на то, что недавно потеряла мужа. Они не одиноки. У них есть их любимая работа. Семья. А почему мне так плохо?.._  
Но ближе к утру Роберт все-таки забылся сном. Пока не прозвенел будильник.

**8. Последний день.**  
Утром Романо чувствовал себя так, словно все делает и видит в последний раз. Он старался не смотреть на забинтованную руку. Чувств почти никаких не осталось - только сидящий глубоко внутри тоскливый страх. Страх перед ожиданием. Страх перед будущим.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Страх заморозил Романо. Пришла Элизабет. И Роберт обрадовался ей так, как не радовался еще никому. Как же хорошо, что есть на свете Лиззи! Чтобы не показать Элизабет, как ему страшно, а убедить ее в том, что перед ней прежний Романо, он попросил ее написать на его правой руке: "Не ту руку, идиот!"  
Элизабет закатила глаза. Роберт требовательно смотрел на нее. Она мягким движением убрала короткий рукав больничной рубашки и стала выводить буквы. А Роберта продолжал разъедать страх. И первые капельки сомнения.  
"Ты не написала "идиот", - заметил Романо.  
Ее серо-зеленые глаза стали вдруг очень-очень знакомыми. И эти нотки в голосе...  
"Я же буду с тобой, Роберт!"  
_Она будет со мной. Спасибо тебе, Лиззи! Спасибо тебе. За то, что ты вернулась в Чикаго. За то, что спасаешь меня сейчас. За то, что ты единственная, кто понимает меня. За то, что ты мой единственный друг._  
"Все равно. "Идиот".  
Элизабет дописывает фразу. А потом Романо посмотрел на нее и тихо спросил:  
"Я правильно поступаю?"  
Это же просто ужасно - отрезать его руку! Ведь если передумаешь, ее уже нельзя будет приклеить на место. Это непоправимо!  
"Роберт, это твое решение", - уклоняется Элизабет.  
Как она не понимает, в какой он неуверенности! Лиззи, скажи: "Да" или "Нет"?!  
"Ты поступаешь правильно", - твердо говорит она.  
Романо опустил глаза.  
"Да..."  
х х х  
Все. Финишная прямая. Нет пути назад. Он принял свое решение. Правильное решение. Непоправимое решение. Страшное решение. Осталось вытерпеть совсем чуть-чуть. До анестезии. Потом уже все равно. Когда он очнется, все будет уже кончено.  
Вот это-то и страшно больше всего! Как жить-то дальше?..  
А минуты, последние минуты стремительно ускользали, как вода сквозь пальцы. Вот уже и операционная. Знакомая такая операционная. Вот никогда бы не подумал, что он окажется на операционном столе.  
Лиззи все не приходит. Почему?..  
Последние секунды его жизни. Он сам отсчитывает их:  
"Десять, девять... - глаза закрываются. - ...восемь..."  
Роберта приняла мягкая тьма. И в этой тьме не было ничего. Пришло долгожданное забвение. Но оно было не долгим. Оно длилось столько же, сколько и отрезали его руку.  
Потом потихоньку из черной глухой пустоты стало возвращаться сознание. Оно путалось с обрывками снов, с тошнотой, с пониманием, что все уже кончилось. Кажется, он что-то шептал.  
"Роберт. Это Элизабет", - позвал его далекий голос.  
_Лиззи..._ Значит, она все-таки пришла. Уже после операции или во время нее? Жаль, что не она его оперировала. Было бы чуть легче. Столько операций она сделали вместе... столько ампутаций... _Она отличный хирург._ Но смогла бы она отрезать его руку?.. Теперь все кончено. Странно, он еще жив. И Лиззи сидит с ним. А ведь она могла не прийти. Но, видимо, Роберт хоть что-то значит для нее. Ведь он не просто коллега (к тому же бывший), но и друг. И она не бросит его, не оставит.  
Как некоторые.  
Все эти месяцы Романо запрещал себе даже думать о Саре. Но теперь в этом полубреду Роберт не мог контролировать свои мысли. Они просто думались.  
И никогда она не напишет прощальное письмо и не сгинет навсегда, оставив его мучаться в неизвестности! Лиззи больше не уедет. Никуда. И они будут вместе. Хотя бы как друзья. Ведь Лиззи же такая умница. _И красавица._  
Сара тоже красивая. И Элизабет красивая. Только Сара исчезла навсегда, а Элизабет здесь, рядышком. Сидит рядом с ним... Преодолевая тяжесть в голове, Роберт пробормотал:  
_"Ты так заботишься обо мне..."_  
И не знает она одного. Как же Роберту хочется сказать эти простые слова, которые были правдой: _"Я люблю тебя, Элизабет"._. И Сару он тоже любил... Обоих любил. А потом Романо провалился во тьму.  
И привиделось ему, что открывается дверь в пустую операционную, где лежит только он, а Лиззи уже нет. И входит девушка со светлыми волосами.  
"Сара... Ты вернулась?" - шевельнул губами Роберт.  
"Нет. Я только на минутку".  
Она подходит к нему все ближе и ближе, садится рядом.  
"Ну, как ты, Роберт?"  
"Сара... Ты мне снишься?"  
"Нет. Это по правде".  
"Если по правде... - Роберт неожиданно садится (наяву такое просто невозможно, после такой операции-то!). - Тогда ты не исчезнешь, когда я проснусь".  
"Не исчезну", - согласилась Сара и, качнувшись к нему, поцеловала.  
Он очнулся уже в палате. Лиззи не было. Сары не было. Была Ширли.  
"Ширли, - шепотом позвал Романо. Медсестра обернулась. - Почему Сара до сих пор не возвращается?"  
Ширли растерялась. Она не ожидала, что доктор Романо когда-нибудь заговорит с ней о Саре Бэкетт. Потом покачала головой:  
"Я не знаю, доктор Романо".  
А он продолжал шептать, уже ни к кому не обращаясь:  
"Она не едет. И не звонит. И письма не пишет. Она забыла про меня..."  
Ширли стояла рядом с кроватью и кусала губы. Ей хотелось помочь несчастному доктору Романо, но как? А Роберт спросил с тоской:  
"Ширли, ну почему ее нет сейчас со мной?.."  
Ширли не знала, что ответить. Таким доктора Романо она еще не видела. Да и он, если бы был в нормальном состоянии, тоже удивился бы: Ширли не знает, что ему ответить!  
"Почему ее нет со мной? Ведь она так нужна мне... ведь я так люблю ее..."  
К облегчению Ширли, на следующее утро Романо ничего не помнил из того, что говорил ей вчера...

**9. Дежа вю.**  
Все повторялось. Снова он лежал в палате. Снова в одиночестве. Снова к нему никто не приходил. На этот раз - даже Кэрри Уивер. Только Элизабет заглянула в первый день.  
"Роберт, прости, но я не смогу приходить к тебе", - призналась Элизабет.  
Романо сумел притвориться, что это его не огорчило.  
"Занята?" - равнодушно спросил он.  
"Да, дел по горло, - улыбнулась Элизабет. - Я же теперь главный врач по хирургии. Не представляю, как ты раньше со всем справлялся..."  
Лицо Роберта не дрогнуло. Но Элизабет прикусила язык, покраснела, смешалась.  
"Я... Мне нужно идти... Прости..."  
И она поспешно покинула палату.  
Романо не винил Лиззи. Пусть она не приходит. Пусть она главный врач по хирургии. Пусть. Все равно ему уже никто поможет. Ничего нельзя исправить. Одно его утешало - лежать в палате во много раз меньше, чем в прошлый раз. Но потом около трех месяцев дома. Это невыносимо.  
Если бы Сара позвонила, сказала бы в трубку всего три слова: "Роберт, я вернусь"... Он бы ждал этого еще один год, если бы потребовалось. Или даже несколько лет. Но все это если бы он знал, что она вернется. Можно было бы вспоминать ее письмо и мысленно прижиматься к ней. Но она бросила его... И надежды не было никакой.  
Но никакого страха, никакой горечи уже не осталось. Было все равно. Впереди не было ничего. Но какие-то желания еще остались: в первую очередь, он хотел вернуться домой. Что ж, через несколько дней его желание сбылось.  
Но дома Романо захотелось поскорее вернуться на работу. Даже на такую, как у него. Потому что это лучше, чем торчать дома и потихоньку сходить с ума.  
Человек привыкает ко всему. И Роберт это давно понял. Он привык к тому, что не надо каждый день ждать, что вернется Сара Бэкетт. К тому, что больше не будет веселых перепалок с Лиззи, пока они намывают руки. К тому, что прекрасная окружная больница Кука - не его больница. К тому, что приемное отделение теперь принадлежит ему. Даже к тому, чтобы справляться со всем одной рукой он смог привыкнуть. Но привыкнуть к факту, что его левой руки теперь нет и никогда не будет, оказалось невозможно.  
Впрочем, Роберт держался. Он не поддавался глухой тоске, пытался отвлечься, убивал время и считал дни до возвращения в больницу. Когда-то такое уже было. Но тогда было выздоровление. Была надежда. А теперь... теперь...  
Один раз он не выдержал. Позвонил Элизабет.  
"Ширли, можешь позвать Лиззи к телефону?" - попросил Роберт.  
"К сожалению, она на операции, доктор Романо, - ответила медсестра. - Мне сказать ей, чтобы она перезвонила?"  
"Нет, что ты, не надо", - почти испугался Роберт.  
Молчание.  
"Доктор Романо, как вы?"  
"Нормально, - соврал Роберт. - Пока, Ширли".  
"До свидания, доктор Романо".  
Хоть Роберту и не удалось поговорить с Лиззи, все же стало легче. А через три часа раздался звонок.  
"Роберт, это Элизабет", - раздался в трубке знакомый голос.  
"Лиззи?" - удивился Роберт.  
"Ширли говорила, что ты звонил. Что-то случилось?"  
Ширли!.. Он же сказал, что... Впрочем, спасибо, Ширли.  
"Да нет. Я просто так..."  
Действительно ничего не случилось. Действительно он позвонил просто так.  
"Тебе скучно?" - почти угадала Лиззи.  
"Нет, все нормально", - отмахнулся Роберт.  
"Ничего, Роберт, скоро ты вернешься на работу", - утешила его Элизабет, игнорируя это лживое "нормально".  
"А какой смысл?" - печально спросил Романо.  
"О чем ты?"  
"Ну... мы же там почти не будем видеться. Я у себя, ты у себя", - тихо сказал Роберт.  
"В одной больнице-то..." - заметила Элизабет.  
"Все равно... - вздохнул Романо, но потом встряхнулся. - Лиззи, а как там у вас дела? Ну, в оперблоке", - поинтересовался Роберт.  
"Да как обычно. Много пациентов, сложные операции... - а потом она добавила. - И времени почти нет".  
"Тебе некогда, да?" - Романо чутко понял, что пора кончать разговор.  
"Для тебя я всегда найду время, - рассмеялась Элизабет. - Но ты прав, я должна бежать".  
"Тогда беги, не буду тебя больше задерживать".  
Роберт положил трубку. Он понял, что несмотря ни на что, в больнице его всегда будет ждать Лиззи. Это должно радовать Роберта. Но не радовало - его уже ничто не могло заставить радоваться. Это, скажем, грело ему душу. Он даже попытался улыбнуться.  
Но ничего не получилось.

**10. Дом, любимый дом.**  
День, которого так ждал Романо (если он еще был способен чего-то ждать), наконец наступил. И Роберт понял, что ждал зря. По многим причинам. Во-первых, все было по-старому, по-разгильдяйски. Во-вторых, Уивер устроила в больнице ремонт, и Роберт успел стремительно с ней поругаться. Ну а в-третьих, он не повидался с Лиззи, хоть и заходил в оперблок. Элизабет была слишком занята. "Ну что ж, не сегодня, так завтра", - решил Роберт. Но и завтра, и послезавтра он с Элизабет даже словечком не перемолвился.  
Но Романо знал, что работать в больнице лучше, чем тосковать дома в одиночестве. Впрочем, тосковать он мог и на работе, в гуще врачей, медсестер и пациентов. Роберту страшно хотелось выполнить какую-нибудь хирургическую сложную операцию. Но с одной рукой это было невозможно. Сила хирурга - в его руках. Да и простого врача тоже.  
Поэтому Романо приходилось ограничиваться консультациями и простейшими процедурами, которые были в практике у новеньких студентов. Все это и ежедневные нагоняи составляли его работу. Когда выпадали свободные часы, Романо поднимался в оперблок. В свою родную стихию. В которой теперь он был чужим.  
А еще была постоянная, сидящая глубоко внутри боль. Она точила его изнутри все это долгое время, свинцовой тяжестью лежала на сердце. Роберт злился на себя и заставлял себя жить дальше. Все плохое когда-нибудь заканчивается. Закончится и эта черная полоса. Длиною в долгий год, похожий на кошмар.  
Но пока плохое не кончалось. Оно клубилось вокруг Романо, который все еще не сдавался. Боролся из последних сил. Плохой была его жизнь, беспросветной, безнадежной... Плохой была его работа, потому что здесь он был не на своем месте... Все было плохим. И лишь крохотный, почти потерянный во мраке лучик еще грел Роберта. Лиззи.  
Роберт не разрешал себя срываться. Даже на подчиненных. Он не разрешал себе плакать. Даже черными одинокими ночами, когда тоска затопляла собой, казалось, весь мир. Он держался. Сжимал губы. И держался.  
Люди вокруг него жили прежней жизнью. Им было хорошо. Всем было хорошо. Врачам, медсестрам, пациентам. Даже тем, кого увозили в морг, было легче, чем Роберту. Ведь он не мог позволить себе умереть. Это было бы слабостью.  
х х х  
Темный мир скомкался, сломался. В один день.  
Все началось с раннего утра. Разве они не понимают, что этим нельзя ничего сделать? Разве они не понимают, что этот протез... это же просто издевательство! Вот тогда-то Роберт и сорвался. Накричал на протезистку. Потом бросился к Уивер. Сразу нарушил ее чинное совещание (Тоже мне главный врач больницы!), накричал на нее, перевернул ей весь кабинет и вылетел.  
За всем этим справедливым гневом прятались два чувства: обида ("Я столько лет работал здесь, я так любил эту больницу, даже после того, как случился тот страшный случай на ее крыше. Неужели так сложно помочь мне?.. Ведь я никогда не просил помощи. Я в ней не нуждался. Я все мог делать сам. Но не теперь. Теперь мне нужен хороший протез") и страх ("Да никогда я так ни на кого не кричал. Никогда я так не срывался. Что же это такое? Что такое со мной делается?..).  
Молнии несчастья в этот день сыпались на Роберта, как град с неба. Медсестры устроили свою дурацкую забастовку. Будто у Романо и без того мало проблем. Пришлось разбираться с ними. Только способ "разборки" почему-то не понравился ни самим забастовщицами, ни Уивер, которая вдруг полезла их защищать. Не ради них? Чтобы сделать Роберту еще хуже? Она даже пригрозила уволить его. Пригрозила отобрать у него эту слабую радость, что в этом мире есть у него родное место - ненавистое приемное отделение. Но ведь приемное отделение - это часть больницы, которую он так любил, его любимый дом... Уивер хотела уничтожить Роберта.  
"Ты сука. Ты знаешь это, Кэрри?"  
Уивер повернулась к нему.  
"Нет, Роберт, - сказала она. - Я твой босс".  
_Мой босс? Не-е-ет, Кэрри, ты не станешь моим боссом, пока я этого не захочу. А я этого не захочу никогда! Сколько лет я был ТВОИМ боссом! Ты пресмыкалась передо мной, своевольничала в мое отсутствие! А я никогда не увольнял тебя! Только один раз на несколько дней. Почему же ты так со мной поступаешь? Как только со мной случилось несчастье, ты вцепилась в мою должность, в мою больницу! Я ненавижу тебя, Кэрри!_  
"И теперь я буду на тебя кричать. Иди работать".  
Роберт не шевелился.  
_Неужели это я когда-то был главным врачом больницы? Хирургом? Это мне не приснилось? Хоть бы это был сон! Ведь я не могу так больше! Не могу! Это невыносимо! Пожалуйста, пусть это будет сон! Я не могу так больше жить!.. Стой, хватит! Роберт!.. Ракета! Не смей! Вспомни Лиззи. Вспомни свою Лиззи._  
А еще был дерзкий студент.  
"Вы Ракета Романо?"  
Кто-то помнит еще его прозвище?  
"Бывший хирург?"  
"Я все еще хирург!" - крикнул Роберт Куперу, себе, всему пространству, которое ему не верило.  
"Как вы можете держать скальпель этим крюком?"  
Поднялась холодная прозрачная злость. В общем, этот студент, Купер, получил за дело.  
х х х  
В конце дня измученного Роберта выбросила на тихий пустынный берег крутая волна. Было очень поздно. Было тихо. Спокойно. Можно просто отдохнуть. Фрэнк развлекался тем, что читал вслух письмо Картера Эбби. Делать ему, что ли, нечего? К тому же... сюда идет Эбби. Она вырвала письмо у Фрэнка. Видимо, там было что-то очень личное. Да ладно, все равно уже все знают.  
Роберт огляделся по сторонам. И в сердце его поднялась теплая счастливая волна. Так должно было случиться в этот кошмарный день. По-другому и быть не может.  
У стойки регистрации стояла Элизабет.  
Роберт попытался скрыть свою радость (надо же, что-то еще способно его радовать).  
"Лиззи, ты сегодня так задержалась..." - сказал он, подлетая к ней, скрывая улыбку.  
Какая же она красивая!.. Как хорошо, что она спустилась сюда!.. Ведь они так долго не виделись!  
"Как ты?"  
"Очень хорошо, спасибо".  
Роберт улыбнулся наконец. Впервые за столько месяцев.  
И тут ударила последняя черная молния.  
Подошел Эдвард Дорсетт.

**11. Предательство.**  
Элизабет обрадовалась ему. Заулыбалась.  
_Кто это?.. Какой-то хирург. Дорсетт, кажется. Я его однажды видел в оперблоке..._  
Он подошел к ней, скользя по ней глазами.  
_Уйди... не трогай ее... Лиззи, почему ты улыбаешься?.. Почему ты не смотришь на МЕНЯ?_  
Сердце Роберта заледенело. А Дорсетт стал неспешно беседовать с Элизабет.  
_Лиззи. А как же я? Мы же с тобой разговаривали! Мы же с тобой так давно не виделись!_  
И разговор у них был очень странный. Разговор не двух коллег. И даже не двух друзей.  
_Лиззи! Как ты можешь? Почему? По-че-му?_  
Они продолжали свой интимный разговор. И довольно громкий.  
_Перестань, Лиззи! Кончай! Посмотри на меня! Прекращай с ним разговаривать!_  
Элизабет не смотрела на Роберта. Она счастливо улыбалась.  
_Лиззи... Ты можешь встречаться с кем угодно. Но, пожалуйста, не бросай меня! Ты мне нужна!.._  
Элизабет перекинула через плечо ремень сумочки.  
_Ты уходишь? Не надо, Лиззи! Пожалуйста!_  
Элизабет мельком посмотрела на Роберта.  
_Мы с тобой так давно не виделись, а ты даже не хочешь со мной поговорить!_  
"Спокойной ночи, Роберт", - быстро сказала Элизабет.  
_Неужели ты так любишь э т о г о? Неужели он для тебя важнее меня? Ведь мы так долго были друзьями!_  
"Элизабет..."  
Она уходит с этим Дорсеттом. Не оглянувшись.  
Она уходит.  
Уходит.  
Уходит.  
Мир рухнул.  
Вокруг все было прежним.  
Почему кругом все спокойно, когда свершилось предательство?  
х х х  
Стекло разлетелось.  
Он потерял свою руку. Он потерял любимую работу. Теперь он еще потерял любимую женщину.  
Лиззи предала его. Романо понимал, что они с Дорсеттом пошли далеко не кофе пить. Весь мир от него отвернулся.  
Больше всего Роберту хотелось подняться на крышу и броситься вниз. Теперь он знал, что это просто. Сейчас не осталось ни страха, ни сожалений. Романо знал, что он это сделает. И тогда наконец придет смерть. Смерть лучше, чем такая жизнь.  
Но если это сделать, то это значит признать, что он побежден. Признать, что все эти несчастья доконали его. Это значит, что он смирился с тем, что в его жизни будут одни несчастья. Поверить, что больше не будет ничего хорошего.  
Но ведь что-то должно случиться!  
Ведь это нечестно.  
Но если случиться еще одна беда, то Роберт не будет переживать по этому поводу. Он просто поднимится на крышу. И все будет кончено. Теперь уже все равно. Теперь уже ничего не держит Романо здесь. Теперь можно умереть.  
Потому что... зачем теперь жить?! Кругом все плохо, нет ничего, о чем бы Роберт думал с радостью! И никогда уже не будет...  
Роберт знал, что плохое скоро случиться. Иначе и быть не может. А сейчас... сейчас он очень устал. Ему не хотелось никуда идти. Он оставил себе последний шанс, который был ему совсем не нужен.  
Романо знал, что теперь ему будет даже нечего вспоминать, чтобы утешить себя. Лиззи, которую он так любил, с которой они так долго работали вместе, была для него потеряна. Она влюбилась в какого-то хирурга. Ну пускай, пускай влюбилась! Сколько раз она влюблялась, один раз даже замуж вышла! Но они несмотря ни на что оставались друзьями! А теперь... Неужели всю их дружбу Роберт придумал сам? Но ведь все это было: он помогал ей, она помогала ему. Был тот день, когда она узнала о рецидиве Марка. Был тот день, когда она вернулась из Чикаго. Был тот день, когда она перевязывала его руку. Выходит, все это ложь.  
Остается только вернуться домой. Умереть Роберт еще успеет. Быть может быть завтра. Или послезавтра. Разницы нет. Есть вопрос.  
"Лиззи, зачем ты так со мной поступила?" Впрочем, она уже не Лиззи. И не Элизабет. Всего лишь доктор Кордей, хирург из Окружной больницы Кука.  
И никогда Романо не будет суждено с улыбкой вспоминать ее рыжие кудри, серо-зеленые глаза, ее мягко очерченный рот... Она предала его. Мир рухнул.


	3. Протяни руку к свету

**Часть третья. Протяни руку к свету.**

**1. Один.**  
Роберт Романо стоял в ординаторской, смотрел в серость за окном. Также серо и пусто было на его душе. Но не так, как раньше. Сейчас его тоска успокоилась, стала глуше, стала привычной. К тому же теперь у него механическая рука - такая, какую он хотел. Но все равно было плохо. Потому что он был один. Он был один даже, если вокруг него были люди. А в пустой ординаторской и подавно...  
Плохого ничего больше не случалось. Но и хорошего - тоже. Желания умереть не было. Но не было и желания жить. Поэтому Роберт в неспешном раздумии стоял перед развилкой. Нужно только время, чтобы решить, какую дорогу выбрать.  
После того, как Элизабет предала его (громкое слово, не правда ли - но это так), ничего уже больше не волновало Романо, ничего не могло заинтересовать его. Жизнь просто не имела смысла. Какой смысл жить, если нет даже самой маленькой радости?  
С той ночи прошел почти месяц. Если Роберт встречал где-нибудь Л... доктора Кордей, то взгляд его каменел, он смотрел на нее так, как смотрел на всех остальных. Но она этого не замечала. Несколько раз Романо замечал, как она стоит рядом с этим Дорсеттом, улыбается, смеется... И не видит его. Пусть не смотрит. Если бы она скользнула по нему равнодушным взглядом, Роберт этого не вынес бы, хотя и давал себе клятву не обращать на доктора Кордей внимания.  
В остальном все было так же. Однообразно серые будни, черные выходные, беспросветные ночи... Боль и печаль... Одиночество и безысходность...  
Дверь открылась. Роберт не повернул головы. Он не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили. Нечасто выдается на работе минута для уединения, чтобы спрятаться подальше от чужих глаз и снять с себя маску, хотя бы на некоторое время перестать ощетиниваться иглами.  
Но тут же он понял - это была доктор Кордей. Точнее просто Она.  
Романо не знал, как он угадывал Ее приближение. По шагам? По запаху Ее духов? Или просто какое-то шестое чувство? Раньше, почувствовав, что Она близко, он тихо радовался. Но теперь сердце его заледенело и камнем рухнуло вниз.  
Он чувствовал, что Она стоит около дверей, смотрит на него. И молчит. Но он не оборачивался. Роберт смотрел за окно. Это было нелегко - смотреть и молчать. После всего того, что разрушило их дружбу...  
"Роберт", - наконец заговорила доктор Кордей.  
Элизабет давно не виделась с Робертом, он, как и она, все время был занят. К тому же, в последнее время ей было не до него - Эдди. Черт бы его побрал.  
Романо молчал. Не из принципа. Не из-за Ее предательства. Ему просто не хотелось разговаривать с Ней. "Спокойной ночи, Роберт". "Элизабет..."  
"Роберт", - громче позвала Кордей, видимо, полагая, что Романо глухой.  
Элизабет решила, что Роберт сильно задумался. Или нарочно не отвечает ей? Что опять с ним случилось?  
"Роберт"!.. После всего, что было - "Роберт". Спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало. Как Она может? Разве Она не понимает, что между ними легла трещина? Не заметила своего предательства?  
Но Она не уходила. Ждала. Тогда Роберт, впившись взглядом в окно, ровно спросил:  
"Вам что-то угодно, доктор Кордей?"  
Элизабет вздрогнула. Никогда он ее так не называл. Всегда Лиззи или реже - Элизабет.  
Растерянное молчание в ответ. Романо надеялся, что Она не ответит и уйдет. Но через некоторое время Кордей, удивленная его обращением, все же заговорила:  
"Роберт, я просто хотела поговорить".  
Романо заставил себя смотреть в окно. И как можно вежливее холодно и сухо произнес:  
"Доктор Кордей, у меня нет ни малейшего желания с вами разговаривать. Пожалуйста, если у вас больше нет никаких важных дел в ординаторской, оставьте меня одного".  
В ординаторской повисла звенящая тишина. Романо ждал, когда хлопнет дверь. Но ничего не было слышно, ничего не происходило. Элизабет смотрела на него, на его застывшую спину. Он излучал одиночество, боль и горечь. Что-то подобное она недавно уже видела... "Спокойной ночи, Роберт". Она оглядывается на Романо. И быстро уходит вместе с Дорсеттом. Оставляет его одного...  
Роберт ждал. Может Она уже давно неслышно ушла, незаметно прикрыв дверь?..  
В этот момент пролетели через ординаторскую легкие шаги, пахнуло сладкими духами и...  
Роберт вздрогнул. Закаменел. Перестал дышать. Закрыл глаза.  
Элизабет обнимала его, прижимала к себе...  
Давно он не чувствовал ничьих прикосновений, ничьей ласки... Так давно, что даже отвык от этого. От ее рук исходило тепло, которое неудержимо вливалось в его тело.  
Роберт медленно, прерывисто выдохнул. Он растворялся в ее нежных объятиях, в этом запахе духов, в ощущении безопасности и надежности. Стоять вот так и чувствовать ее руки на себе было величайшим счастьем.  
Сердце ее стучало где-то совсем рядом. Роберт шевельнулся. Повернул голову.  
"Ли-и-иззи", - выдохнул он, чувствуя, что тепло не уходит, оно остается в его сердце.  
Элизабет вздрогнула. Кольцо ее рук распалось. Она кинула на Романо странный взгляд и выбежала из ординаторской.  
Несколько мгновений Роберт стоял, застыв, около окна, а потом подошел и рухнул в кресло.

**2. Друзья.**  
Романо просидел в кресле очень долго, собираясь с мыслями и размышляя, что же такое только что было. Но в этот момент дверь приоткрылась, и в ординаторскую заглянула Эбби.  
"Доктор Романо, вы срочно нужны в травме..."  
"Вы что, и минуты без меня прожить не можете? Иду!" - он вскочил с кресла.  
Эбби, не получив очередной порции язвительных комментариев, очень удивилась.  
"Что у вас там опять случилось?" - спросил недовольный Роберт.  
Он чувствовал, что ему хочется действовать. Лиззи словно вдохнула в него жизнь. Когда Роберт наконец освободился, он тут же поднялся в оперблок. Нашел Элизабет. И, ожидая объяснений, уставился на нее. Все время, пока он был в травме, его не оставляли мысли о том, что произошло в ординаторской.  
"Здравствуй, Роберт", - чуть смущенно сказала Лиззи.  
Ей было неловко вспоминать свой порыв.  
"Привет", - напряженно сказал Романо.  
Он ждал. И Элизабет заметила это.  
"Знаешь, Роберт... Прости, что я... ну, что я сейчас сделала..." - никогда она так не краснела.  
"Да не за что... - пожал плечами Романо. - Только я думал, что ты со мной... поссорилась", - заметил Роберт, желая разобраться с этим раз и навсегда.  
В глазах Элизабет мелькнуло изумление.  
"Поссорилась? Когда?"  
"Давно", - коротко ответил Роберт.  
"Я с тобой не ссорилась. Ну что ты придумал!" - Элизабет рассмеялась ненастоящим смехом. Но ей тоже казалось, что между ними было что-то не так.  
"По крайней мере, ты забыла про меня", - произнес Романо.  
Роберту не хотелось вспоминать это, когда все стало налаживаться, но это было просто необходимо.  
"Ты имеешь в виду, когда я была с Дорсеттом?" - поняла наконец Элизабет.  
Была?..  
"Да", - кивнул Роберт.  
"Но это ведь не значит, что мы поссорились, - объснила, словно маленькому, Лиззи. - Ты же знаешь. Я и раньше встречалась с другими, и ты раньше не считал, что это ссора".  
"Раньше ты... раньше ты не забывала обо мне", - упрямо сказал Романо.  
"Роберт... я... - Лиззи замолчала. - Роберт, прости меня, пожалуйста! Давай, все будет как раньше?"  
"Но Лиззи! Раньше мы всегда были друзьями, виделись каждый день, разговаривали!.." - Романо замолчал.  
"Роберт, - мягко сказала Элизабет. - Раньше мы работали вместе, а теперь..."  
"А теперь нет. Я все понял. До свидания, Элизабет", - сказал Роберт и пошел к лифту.  
Конечно же. Зачем им дружить, если они больше не коллеги? Если она - хирург, а он... Что ж, ему не надо все объяснить два раза.  
Лиззи несколько секунд смотрела ему вслед, потом бросилась догонять. Она влетела в кабину, где никого, кроме Роберта не было. Лифт поехал вниз. Романо не смотрел на нее. Будто ее и не существовало вовсе.  
"Роберт, перестань, - попросила Элизабет. - Дело не в том, что мы с тобой сейчас не работаем вместе! - она взяла его руку в свои ладони. - Дело в том, что я была занята".  
"Дорсеттом", - метнул на нее взгляд Роберт.  
"Да. Я была глупой. А этот Дорсетт оказался мерзавцем. Ты рад?" - спросила Элизабет, желая только одного: чтобы Романо перестал глядеть на нее, как на чужую.  
"Очень", - неискренне сказал Роберт.  
В этот момент двери разошлись. Вошли две медсестры, переговариваясь между собой. Элизабет недовольно оглянулась на них. Романо смотрел в пол.  
"Роберт, - прошептала Элизабет. - Я не хочу с тобой ссориться. Ты всегда был моим другом. А друзья должны прощать, если кто-то из них совершил глупость".  
Только сейчас она поняла, что тогда натворила. Только сейчас она поняла, что совершила предательство.  
Роберт поднял на нее глаза.  
"Лиззи. Я прощу тебя при одном условии, - шепотом сказал Роберт. - Пожалуйста, больше никогда так делай".  
"Обещаю..." - Лиззи сжала его ладонь.  
Лифт остановился. Медсестры вышли. Роберт и Элизабет продолжали стоять рядом.  
"Ты, наверное, очень рассердился тогда, да?" - спросила Элизабет, кусая губы.  
"Нет, я не сердился. Я просто хотел с крыши прыгнуть", - честно ответил Романо, чувствуя облегчение.  
Лиззи испуганно посмотрела на него.  
"Но я ведь не прыгнул, - заметил Роберт, чуть улыбнувшись. - Мне нужно идти".  
"Значит, между нами все в порядке?" - уточнила Элизабет.  
"Конечно", - и Романо вышел из лифта.  
Элизабет улыбнулась и отправилась обратно, на четвертый этаж. Она чуть было не потеряла своего друга. Но теперь все будет хорошо. Романо ведь простил ее.  
Роберт прошел через приемное отделение и остановился неподалеку от стойки регистрации. Он остановился и не шевелился. Сердце застучало со скоростью пулеметной очереди. Он не мог сделать ни шага. Жестокий непонятный мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Все засверкало радужными огнями, все стало простым и ясным. Так по крайней мере казалось Роберту.  
Наконец он шагнул к девушке, стоявшей около стойки регистрации.  
"Сара..."  
Она обернулась, махнув светлыми волосами. Несколько секунд молчала.  
"Роберт!.."

**3. Сара Бэкетт.**  
На лице Сары сияла улыбка. Но потом улыбка погасла. Тень набежала на ее лицо. Ее взгляд задержался на его механической руке. Она вскинула глаза на Роберта.  
Они первый раз встретились лицом к лицу. Раньше Романо все время лежал в постели. А теперь... Роберт с неудовольствием заметил, что Сара его выше. Ненамного, но выше.  
А если... если она ни разу и не вспомнила про него за время своего отсутствия? Если она совсем забыла про него? Нет, такого не может быть... А если она не захочет быть с ним, когда он теперь такой... А если она сейчас уйдет? Зачем он ей такой? Без руки... Ведь она его совсем не знает. Она ведь заботилась о нем только из жалости... Это он зависит от Сары, не она от него! Это он долгими ночами вспоминал ее лицо, которое начинало меркнуть в его памяти, не она!..  
Значит, рука не восстановилась. Ее отрезали. Когда?.. Сколько же он всего перенес, пока ее не было!.. Он, наверное, все же ждал ее. Если бы он поправился, Сара, наверное, была бы не нужна ему. Но сейчас... наверное, нужна... Или нет?  
Сара протянула вперед ладонь. Роберт коснулся ее ладони своей. Пальцы их сплелись.  
Все сомнения рассеялись. Это его Сара. Это ее Роберт.  
Тут Романо заметил, что на них уставился скучноватым взглядом Фрэнк, жуя пончик.  
"Пойдем", - Роберт потянул Сару за руку в пустую смотровую.  
Фрэнк тем же взглядом смотрел на то место, где они только что стояли. Потом заметил:  
"Доктор Романо, вас искала доктор Уивер".  
"Пошли ее куда подальше. Можешь от моего имени", - недовольно сказал Романо. Еще не хватало, чтобы Уивер помешала его встрече с Сарой!  
Роберт прикрыл дверь и посмотрел на Сару. Она чуть скованно улыбалась. Романо не знал, как справиться с оглушительно нахлынувшим на него счастьем. Он еще не совсем осознал, что счастье наступило.  
Сара стояла перед ним в светлой куртке, волосы рассыпались по ее плечам. Через плечо висела черная сумочка. Сара стала еще красивее за это время. Если это только возможно.  
"Значит, ты приехала", - как можнее спокойнее произнес Роберт.  
"Приехала", - согласилась Сара.  
"А почему ты уезжала?" - спросил Роберт, совсем не об этом он мечтал говорить с Сарой, если она вернется.  
"Отец заболел, - тяжело вздохнул Сара. - Я с ним столько времени мучилась. Но теперь с ним все в порядке".  
Роберт молчал. Он почему-то не знал, о чем говорить.  
"А ты как?" - мягко спросила Сара.  
"Нормально, - ответил Романо... и тут же отругал себя: "Будто с Уивер разговариваю!" - Сейчас уже лучше. А ты... ты насовсем приехала?" - осторожно спросил он.  
Больше всего Роберт боялся, что она скажет, что приехала на какое-то время, а потом снова уедет. Но он бы смирился с этим. Ведь она вернулась!..  
"Да, насовсем", - улыбнулась Сара.  
Гора свалилась с плеч Роберта. Значит, никогда уже не будет томительной беспомощности, не будет вечного вопроса: "Когда же она вернется?". Романо заметил, что Сара хочет что-то сказать. Но не решается.  
"Что?.."  
"Я... просто... ничего..." - замялась Сара, щеки ее заалели.  
"Спросить что-то хочешь?" - догадался Романо.  
Сара опустила голову.  
"Спрашивай".  
"Я хотела спросить... когда это... - быстрый взгляд на его левую руку, - случилось?"  
Она корила себя за поразительную бестактность.  
"В мае, - просто ответил Роберт. - Но все страшное уже позади".  
Сара закусила губу, но этого не было видно из-за упавших на лицо волос.  
"Мне не нужно было уезжать", - прошептала Сара.  
"Но ты же уезжала к своему отцу... Ты была ему нужнее, чем мне", - заметил Роберт.  
"Но ведь и тебе я была нужна", - произнесла Сара, сжимая кулачки.  
"Но ведь не могла же ты разорваться на части! К тому же мне бы не хотелось оставаться наедине с твоей половинкой".  
Сара улыбнулась. И тут она вспомнила то, что было для них так важно год назад.  
"А мы поедем в Англию?" - лукаво спросила она.  
Дело было не в таинственной Лиззи. Дело было в самой поездке.  
"Нет, - вздохнул Романо. - Лиззи приехала. В прошлом году еще, через три месяца, как ты уехала".  
"О... - коротко удивилась Сара. - Тогда, конечно же, поездка не имеет смысла".  
Она сделала вид, что совсем не огорчилась. Значит, его Лиззи приехала. В прошлом году. Через три месяца.  
"Ну ладно. Роберт, мне еще нужно на работу обратно здесь устроиться и вообще..." - Сара беспокойно затеребила ремешок сумки.  
Она пыталась не смотреть на Романо.  
"Сара, - Роберта тревожно царапнуло. - Ты уже уходишь?.. Не надо, мы так давно с тобой не виделись... Что с тобой?.."  
Ну что он опять сделал не так? Почему все идет не так, как раньше? Почему им обоим так неловко, будто и не было того счастливого месяца, когда они были вместе?  
Сара молчала. Как сказать об этом Роберту? Зачем она теперь ему, когда у него есть его Лиззи, которую он так любил и ждал?..  
"Ну же, что с тобой? - Роберт шагнул к ней. - Ты из-за... Лиззи, что ли?" - ударила его догадка.  
Сара, не поднимая глаз, кивнула.  
"Сара, - со вздохом сказал Роберт. - Неужели ты думаешь, что мы с Лиззи... Она же просто мой друг. Я рад, что она вернулась, но было бы лучше, если бы тогда вернулась ты. Честно..."  
Это была правда. Он не лгал.  
"Я боялась, что тебе не нужна, - призналась Сара, все еще глядя мимо Роберта. - Я потому и не звонила, не писала... Я не хотела напоминать тебе о себе. Я боялась, что после того, как ты поправишься, я стану тебе не нужна. К тому же... столько времени прошло..."  
"Сара. Ты не обижайся, но у меня были такие же мысли. Я боялся, что ты любишь кого-то другого... что ты..." - Роберт замолчал. Об этом было трудно вспоминать.  
"Давай забудем это. Мы снова вместе. Это главное", - негромко сказала Сара.  
Роберт знал, что она права.  
"А ты... ты ведь не хирург теперь, да?" - мягко спросила Сара, помня, как этого страшился Роберт.  
Ей нужно было знать, как он это перенес.  
"Да, - взгляд Романо потускнел. - Но я уже привык".  
"Но ведь это не мешает быть главным врачом больницы", - заметила Сара, пытаясь его успокоить.  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Очень спокойно Романо произнес, не глядя на нее:  
"Я больше не главный врач больницы. С апреля я являюсь главным врачом приемного отделения".  
Больше всего Роберт не хотел, чтобы Сара начала сочувствовать или еще что-нибудь. Он привык к этому. Он не хочет заново переживать это, как несчастье.  
"Прости, Роберт, я не должна была..." - краснея от стыда, сказала Сара.  
"Да нет, ты же должна знать", - пожал плечами Роберт.  
Повисла тяжелая неловкая тишина. Сара корила себя за свое любопытство, а Романо желал, чтобы между ними лопнула наконец эта стенка легкого отчуждения.  
"Ну а вообще... как у тебя дела?" - ненатурально спросила Сара.  
Романо быстро бросил на нее взгляд. Сдерживать или не сдерживать?.. К черту!  
"Плохо!" - вырвалось у него.  
Он шагнул к Саре, желая только одного, чтобы она не оттолкнула его, чтобы все было как раньше. Сара обняла его. Как раньше. Он зарылся лицом в ее светлые волосы. Ее ладони заскользили по его спине.  
"Роберт..." - Сара даже испугалась за него.  
Он вцепился единственной рукой в ее куртку.  
"Сара, Сара, ты приехала..." - шептал он.  
"Приехала, конечно, приехала, - успокаивающе шептала Сара. - Навсегда. Теперь я всегда буду с тобой..."  
"Я так ждал тебя... Я думал... ты никогда не вернешься!" - он еще сильнее прижался к ней.  
"Но я вернулась. Я вернулась, Роберт... солнышко..."  
"Мне было так плохо без тебя", - со всхлипом сказал Романо.  
"Мне тоже, Роберт... Я скучала без тебя, я тосковала без тебя..." - она продолжала его гладить.  
До них обоих только сейчас дошло, что спустя такое долгое время они наконец вместе.  
Роберт поднял голову. Его глаза были сухи.  
"Сара, мы... правда будем вместе?"  
Вместо ответа Сара поцеловала его. Это было наградой за его целый год мучений.

**4. Врачи и медсестры.**  
Дверь открылась. Сара вздрогнула. Испуганно, стесненно посмотрела в дверной проем. Там стояла ошеломленная Кэрри Уивер. Разозленная Кэрри Уивер.  
"Роберт! - рявкнула она. - Что это такое?!"  
Романо мысленно проклял Уивер до десятого колена.  
"Кэрри, ты можешь проявить хоть немного деликатности?" - поинтересовался он, краем глаза замечая, как напряглась Сара.  
Она так боялась, что об этом кто-то узнает. Она так боялась, что их кто-то увидит. Но тогда они были медсестра и пациент. А сейчас - доктор и медсестра.  
"Роберт! Ты сейчас немедленно отправишься ко мне в кабинет!" - сказала Кэрри, будто хотела сказать: "Роберт! Я сейчас немедленно убью тебя!"  
Если бы не Сара, Роберт объяснил бы в деталях, куда должна отправиться сама Уивер. Но не стал.  
"Подожди одну минуту", - вежливо попросил Роберт у Кэрри.  
Он обернулся к красной от смущения Саре, которая не знала, как ей провалиться сквозь пол. Романо поцеловал ее. Поцелуй был долгим. Уивер широко раскрытыми глазами взирала на это дело, возмущенно дыша.  
"Я сейчас вернусь, Сара, - прошептал Роберт. - Жди меня здесь, я сейчас избавлюсь от нашей невольной зрительницы".  
Сара, краснея пуще прежнего, кивнула. Уивер прошила их обоих взглядом. Романо подхватил Кэрри за локоть и вывел ее из смотровой, дабы не смущать бедную Сару.  
"Слушай, Кэрри, у тебя совесть есть?" - спросил Романо сразу же, не успела Кэрри и рта раскрыть.  
"Как ты мог! На рабочем месте!" - закричала Кэрри.  
"А ты?" - спокойно спросил Роберт.  
Кэрри растерялась.  
"Что - я?"  
"А как тебя целовала твоя пожарница? Да еще при пациентах, а не в пустой смотровой. А если учитывать тот факт, что она женщина..." - прищурился Романо.  
"Это тебя не касается! - зашипела Уивер. - Сейчас мы говорим о тебе!"  
"Тогда главным врачом больницы был я. Что же я тогда сделал с тобой? Дай-ка подумать... - Роберт издевался над Кэрри. - Кажется... ничего. Ах нет. Я сказал тебе: "Веди себя поскромнее, ты на работе, Кэрри". Разве не так?"  
"Теперь все изменилось, Роберт! Теперь я твой босс!" - взорвалась Кэрри.  
"Я не собираюсь разбираться, кто чей босс! - не выдержал Романо, но потом успокоился. - Просто хоть раз побудь человеком - я с ней больше года не виделся".  
"Да кто она вообще такая?!"  
Роберт надеялся, что Сара не услышит этих слов, которые он произнес очень тихо:  
"Моя невеста. Ясно, Кэрри?.. - Роберт повернулся к смотровой и бросил через плечо пораженной Уивер. - Передавай привет пожарнице".  
Сара потерянно стояла в смотровой.  
"Роберт. Что нам теперь делать?" - растерянно спросила она.  
Он шагнул к ней.  
"Не бойся. Со мной тебе ничего не страшно", - Романо улыбнулся.  
"Но все будут говорить об этом!" - воскликнула Сара.  
"Неужели из-за этого ты бросишь меня? - усмехнулся Романо. - Ты знаешь, что недавно делалось в приемном отделении? Некий Джон Картер (доктор, между прочим) написал письмо вольного содержания некой Эбби Локхарт (медсестре, между прочим), и это письмо целый день гуляло по всей больнице!" - он рассмеялся, хотя в тот день ему было вовсе не до смеха.  
"А как же эта Эбби? - распахнула глаза Сара. - Это же подло читать чужие письма".  
"С Эбби не случилось ничего страшного. Цветет теперь и пахнет".  
"А ты тоже читал это письмо?" - серьезно спросила она, но глаза ее улыбались.  
"Нет, конечно, я соблюдаю приличия. Фрэнк начал читать вслух, но в этот момент ворвалась разъяренная мигера по имени Эббигейл Локхарт и отобрала у него письмо".  
"А доктор Картер? - не отставала Сара. - Ему-то, наверное, было неприятно, когда он узнал, что его письмо читала вся больница".  
"А он так и не узнал. Он на другом континенте. А Эбби теперь явно не до него".  
"Роберт, почему ты так осведомлен об этой Эбби? - сдвинула брови Сара, сдерживая смех. - Я начинаю ревновать".  
"Не стоит, - рассмеялся Романо. - У нас с ней обоюдная ненависть. Просто я должен знать все и про всех, кто здесь работает".  
"А что ты знаешь про Сару Бэкетт? Я ведь тоже скоро буду работать в этой больнице".  
"Что я знаю о Саре Бэкетт? Она отличная медсестра. Хорошая дочь. Она самая прекрасная женщина в Окружной больнице Кука... И еще... - небольшая заминка. - А еще она наконец встретилась с человеком, который ждал ее целый год, и этого человека сейчас вызывают по пейджеру. В самый неподходящий момент".  
"Ой, - Сара прижала ладонь ко рту. - Ты же на работе, я совсем забыла".  
"Ну да, ты привыкла к тому, что ты крутишься на работе, как пчелка, а я валяюсь на кровати и умираю со скуки. Теперь все будет по-другому..."  
"Мы оба будем крутится, как пчелки. А мне еще надо устроиться на работу, прежде чем начать крутиться, - вздохнула Сара. - Если повезет, выйду на работу сегодня же. Ширли еще здесь, не ушла никуда?"  
"Ширли... - Романо сделал паузу. - Сара, мне тебе кое-что нужно сказать".  
Сара встревожилась.  
"Что случилось?"  
"Ничего. Просто Ширли все это время знала о нас", - выложил Роберт.  
"И все знают?" - Сара чуть не покачнулась.  
"Как ты можешь, Сара! Разумеется, она молчала, - Романо даже обиделся за медсестру. - Но... я сразу хочу тебе об этом сказать. Если ты хочешь... ну, если ты хочешь продолжать наши отношения... то не нужно скрываться ото всех. Это мое единственное условие".  
"Но... - Сара закусила губу. - Я очень хочу быть с тобой, Роберт, но... как?"  
"Сара, пойми, в этом нет ничего страшного. Мне все равно, что мы работаем вместе. Мне все равно, что скажут другие. Мне все равно, что там думает о нас Кэрри Уивер. Для меня главное то, чего хочешь ты", - сказал Романо.  
"Тогда... я, да, хочу..." - прошептала Сара.  
Пейджер на поясе Роберта требовательно завибрировал.  
"Сара, моя смена кончится в шесть часов вечера", - успел бросить Романо, вылетая из смотровой.

**5. Прогулки по Чикаго.**  
Смена доктора Романо кончилась минуту назад. Лука полагал, что его еще можно найти в здании больницы. Но не тут-то было. Как сообщил Джерри, Романо ушел ровно в шесть часов вечера. Секунда в секунду. И не один. Однако этой многозначительной фразе Ковач и другие, кто был рядом со стойкой регистрации, не придали должного значения.  
А Роберт и Сара отправились в длительную вечернюю прогулку по Чикаго. Они разговаривали обо всем, что накипело у них за этот долгий год разлуки. Сара рассказала о том, как она провела этот год.  
"Я проработала в той больнице целый год, но так и не смогла привыкнуть к ней. А в нашей больнице я была всего лишь несколько месяцев, и она стала моим вторым домом!" - делилась Сара.  
"А ты знаешь, что я проходил здесь практику?" - улыбнулся Роберт.  
"Ты?.." - Сара даже остановилась, с недоверием смотрела на Романо.  
"Что, не можешь представить, что я был когда-то студентом?" - почти обиделся Роберт.  
"Честно?.. Нет".  
Смех.  
Сколько было смеха в этот вечер...  
"Я несколько раз пыталась написать тебе письмо, но... боялась".  
"Лучше бы ты написала", - вздохнул Роберт.  
"Представляю, чтобы со мной было, когда я получила бы твой ответ. Я бы точно кинулась в Чикаго, бросив родного отца!" - покачала головой Сара.  
"Я бы не стал жаловаться", - возмутился Роберт.  
"Я бы прочла все между строк".  
Но Романо не жаловался на свою жизнь и при личной встрече. Саре приходилось вытягивать из Роберта каждое предложение. Несмотря на то, что он запирался и отмалчивался, она узнала от него многое. Но многое Роберт и скрыл. Например, всю свою боль, все отчаяние, все переживания. В особенности - свою попытку самоубийства. Он ведь хотел. Он мог это сделать. Потому что не верил, что Сара вернулась. Но она вернулась! Зачем теперь вспоминать плохое?..  
Они гуляли по Чикаго до позднего вечера. Когда стемнело, Роберт спохватился и проявил желание проводить Сару до дома.  
"Только не нужно провожать меня до квартиры", - смущенно попросила Сара, когда они подходили к дому.  
"Хорошо, не буду, - пожал плечами Роберт. - А почему нельзя?"  
"Я не говорила, что нельзя... просто... просто..." - смешалась Сара.  
"Понял, - улыбнулся Роберт. - До завтра".  
Несколько секунд они еще стояли в круге света уличного фонаря. Просто смотрели друг на друга.  
"До завтра, Роберт", - прошептала Сара, быстро поцеловав его в щеку.  
Ее ладонь выскользнула из его руки, и Сара ушла. Ее куртка мягко серебрилась в темноте. Роберт смотрел ей вслед. Это был не сон, это была счастливая реальность.  
х х х  
Роберт проснулся рано утром. Еще не открыв глаза, он почувствовал, что что-то не так. На сердце не было привычной тяжести. Даже дышать было легче. С чего бы это?..  
Сара!  
Романо распахнул глаза.  
Она же вернулась!  
Роберт быстро сел в постели. Посмотрел на часы. Только пять часов. Ему так хотелось пойти на работу, чтобы там встретить Сару. Но еще слишком рано. Остается только встать, одеться, умыться... побриться. Позавтракать. И все равно - на работу.  
Было полшестого, когда Романо дошел до больницы. И увидел знакомую фигурку, приближающуюся к нему.  
"Сара!"  
"Роберт!"  
Они встретились около больницы. Улыбались.  
"Почему ты так рано?" - спросил Роберт.  
"Не знаю. А ты?"  
Романо лишь пожал плечами.  
"Еще рано идти на работу, - заметила Сара. - Может просто погуляем? Как ты на это смотришь?"  
"Положительно".  
И, держась за руки, они стали бродить по улицам, прилегающим к больнице. Роберту почему-то очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из персонала приемного отделения заметил их. Сара же ни о чем таком не думала. Они подошли к больнице, когда до их смены оставалось десять минут. Романо никогда не опоздывал и впредь не намеривался так поступать.  
"Ты сегодня долго?" - спросил Роберт.  
"До девяти вечера", - сказала Сара, но она была не огорчена этим.  
"Тогда я подожду тебя".  
"А ты когда кончаешь?" - спросила Сара, заходя в больницу.  
"Я подожду тебя", - повторил Романо.  
Ему не хотелось говорить Саре, что из-за нее ему придется оставаться в больнице лишних пять часов.  
х х х  
Сара оглядела приемное отделение, но нигде не заметила Роберта. Может, он ушел, не дождавшись ее? Сара подошла к Джерри.  
"Доктор Романо уже ушел?"  
"Полчаса часа назад", - ответил регистратор.  
Что ж... Ну ушел, так ушел. Сара пыталась скрыть свое огорчение. Ее первые дни на работе были очень удачными. Никто из ее знакомых медсестер не ушел, все они были рады ее видеть. Особенно Ширли. Еще вчера Сара подошла к ней и поблагодарила ее за молчание.  
"Спасибо, что ты никому не говорила", - смущенно улыбнулась Сара.  
"О чем ты?" - переспросила Ширли, будто не понимая.  
Сара не стала уточнять. Может Роберт что-то перепутал?.. Но когда Сара отошла от Ширли, та лукаво посмотрела ей вслед, но ничего не сказала.  
Двери перед Сарой раздвинулись, и она вышла из больницы, вдохнув прохладный воздух.  
"Сара", - послышался знакомый голос.  
"Роберт!" - воскликнула обрадованная Сара.  
"Ты каждый раз будешь удивляться, увидев меня?" - рассмеялся Роберт, выступив из темноты.  
"Просто я думала, что ты уже ушел..." - объяснила Сара, вцепившись ему в руку.  
"Я действительно ушел. Только недалеко. Все так подозрительно на меня смотрели - ведь моя смена давно кончилась", - Романо повел Сару прочь от больницы.  
"А ты бы сказал им, что ждешь меня", - просто сказала Сара.  
"Представляю", - вполголоса произнес Роберт, но она его услышала.  
"А что такого? - пожала плечами Сара. И тут до нее дошло. - Ты что, боишься им рассказать о нас?"  
"Зачем им рассказывать?" - спросил Романо и тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
Сара вырвала свою ладонь из его руки. Остановилась.  
"Ты же говорил, что я не должна скрывать ото всех наши отношения! А сам боишься, что кто-то узнает!" - ее глаза блестели от возмущения.  
"Я не... Я не боюсь, что кто-то узнает! Просто... я не хочу, чтобы об этом говорили на каждом углу!"  
"Ты боишься", - уже не так уверенно сказала Сара.  
"Ты знаешь, что будет, когда кто-то в приемном узнает, что я... что мы вместе?" - тихо спросил Роберт. Он-то прекрасно знал.  
"И что?" - вызывающе спросила Сара. Сара, которая вздрагивала от каждого шороха, когда она сидела в его палате. Сара, которая еще недавно беспокоилась, что об этом узнает вся больница. Сара, которая не писала Роберту письма, потому что боялась, что ненужна ему.  
"Тебе же самой не понравится, - со вздохом заметил Романо. - Все будут об этом говорить. К правде будут примешиваться сплетни. Все будут ядовито хихикать, если увидят нас вместе. На тебя будут смотреть косо. Ты этого хочешь, да?"  
"Ну... а что такого? Многие встречаются... И ничего. Ты же сам рассказывал про доктора Картера и Эбби", - сказала Сара.  
"То - Картер. А то - я", - отвернувшись, сказал Роберт.  
"Ты что, особенный такой?" - усмехнулась Сара, но на душе ее начинали скрести кошки. И зачем она завела этот разговор?  
"Я же... Романо. В их глазах я совсем другой... Не такой, как на самом деле... - прошептал Роберт. - Для них я не человек, а монстр".  
Сара молчала. Что тут сказать? Она начинала ненавидеть тех, с кем приходится работать Роберту. Они же его совсем не знают! Какой же он монстр! Сара не знала, что сказать ему, чем утешить. Вместо этого она подошла к нему, взяла за руку, и вместе они пошли к ее дому. Этот путь они проделали в молчании.  
Лишь под фонарем Роберт чуть ожил.  
"Завтра воскресенье, помнишь?"  
"О нет... - расстроилась Сара. - Значит, завтра выходной..."  
"Это ничего. Может сходим завтра куда-нибудь? Вместе?"  
"Конечно! - обрадовалась Сара. - Но куда?"  
"Для начала в театр. Если ты, конечно, непротив", - улыбнулся Романо.  
Сара была не против. А Роберт решил в следующее воскресенье набраться наглости и пригласить ее в ресторан.

**6. Такие смены тоже бывают.**  
Всю неделю Романо пребывал в хорошем настроении. Это не ускользнуло от внимания персонала приемного отделения. Роберт ни разу ни на кого не накричал. Даже на Эбби Локхарт, что очень ее удивляло. Пратт нарочно нарывался, но Романо был очень спокоен и не реагировал на глупые выходки Пратта. Часто замечали, что Роберт тихо и мечтательно улыбался. И надолго уходил в оперблок.  
Но больше никто ничего не замечал. А в свободное от работы время Сара и Романо гуляли по вечернему (а иногда и ночному) Чикаго, ходили в театры, рестораны, кинотеатры... Они часто стояли на мосту, любуясь течением реки и играющими на ней отсветами разноцветных огней...  
А Роберт словно очнулся. Никому, даже Пратту, не удавалось вывести его из себя. Спокойно, с легкой полуулыбкой Романо отвечал на комментарии Пратта, которые иногда граничили с оскорблениями. Студентам от Роберта почти не попадало. Даже Эбби. Все чаще Романо улыбался, потихоньку он становился прежним Робертом Романо. Потому что каждый день у него была радость. Каждый день можно увидеть Сару. Но довольно часто то Саре, то Роберту (чаще всего ему) приходилось работать в несколько смен. И не всегда в одно и тоже время. Если они работали в разные смены, то встретится им не удавалось.  
Не только Роберт ждал Сару, когда его смена кончалась. Иногда Сара ждала его. Однажды она стояла около "желтой" травмы, прислонясь к противоположной стене. Смена Роберта и Сары сегодня кончилась одинаково, но когда медсестра спустилась в приемное отделение - Романо уже был в травме вместе с Ковачем и студентами. Сара решила подождать его. В это время к ней подошел высокий чернокожий доктор. "Доктор Г. Пратт", - прочитала Сара у него на халате.  
"Здравствуйте, - представился он. - Я доктор Пратт. Чем могу быть полезен?"  
"Да ничем. То есть... я не так хотела сказать", - покраснела Сара.  
"А что вы здесь делаете? Может вам пройти к стойке регистрации или в зал ожидания?"  
"Нет, спасибо", - покачала головой Сара и вздохнула.  
Роберта все еще не было - из травмы доносился звук монитора - тахикардия. Сара могла видеть Роберта, но он был слишком занят пациентом, который был весь залит кровью. Как и одноразовые халаты Ковача и Романо.  
Пратт проследил за ее взглядом.  
"Не смотрите туда, там слишком много крови".  
Сара недовольно посмотрела на него.  
"Я медсестра, между прочим".  
"Да-а? - не смутился Пратт. - А я вас раньше никогда не видел".  
"Я работаю здесь уже довольно давно. Но уезжала на целый год", - сказала Сара только, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.  
"Я бы вас обязательно запомнил. Такую красавицу".  
Сара поморщилась.  
"Уже поздно, как же вы пойдете одна в темноте? Может мне проводить вас?" - настойчиво спросил доктор Пратт.  
"Не стоит".  
Ее проводит Роберт. К сожалению, он скоро выйдет из травмы. Асистолия. Ковач не сдавался. Разряд. Еще разряд...  
"Вы кого-то ждете?" - догадался Пратт.  
"Жду".  
"Этого пациента?"  
Сара покачала головой. Медсестра в травме отключила монитор.  
"Доктора Ковача?"  
Сара опять покачала головой. Медсестра помогала Роберту снять перчатку и халат.  
"А кого же?"  
Дверь раскрылась. Сара засветилась.  
"Пратт, - раздался голос доктора Романо. - Немедленно иди сюда".  
Удивленный Пратт и Романо отошли в сторону.  
"Почему ты не занимаешься пациентами?" - спросил Романо.  
"Моя смена кончилась, - ответил Пратт. - Как и ваша, кстати".  
"Так почему же ты не идешь домой?"  
"А вы?" - поинтересовался Пратт.  
"Почему ты не идешь домой?" - ровно повторил Роберт.  
"Моя смена кончилась. Я не собираюсь докладывать, чем я занимаюсь в свободное от работы время. Если я хочу поговорить с красивой девушкой, то я не буду спрашивать у вас разрешения".  
"Будешь".  
"Что?" - Пратт удивился еще сильнее.  
"Если ты захочешь поговорить с этой девушкой, будешь. Но тебе не придется этого делать, - голос Роберта упал до свистящего шепота. - Если я хоть раз увижу, что ты просто посмотрел на нее... на хорошую жизнь больше не надейся. Не смей к ней приближаться, не смей на нее смотреть, не смей с ней заговаривать. Впрочем, если она сама с тобой заговорит, разрешаю ответить. Ты понял, Пратт?"  
Пратт, который ничего не понял, ошеломленно кивнул.  
"А теперь - марш домой".  
Роберт повернулся и подошел к Саре. Пратт поспешил слинять из коридора.  
"О чем ты с ним говорил?" - чуть испуганно спросила Сара.  
"Ни о чем. Просто... по работе".  
"Пациент умер, да?"  
"Да, - мрачно сказал Романо. - Такое кровотечение... - он прогнал свежие воспоминания о том, что происходило в травме, и спросил, - Ты уже долго меня ждешь?"  
"Почти двадцать минут", - Сара взглянула на часики на своем запястье.  
"Это мало - я однажды из-за тебя проработал лишнюю смену, - улыбнулся Роберт. - Сара, ты не обижайся, но я сегодня останусь в ночную смену. Хорошо?"  
"Мм, хорошо", - согласилась Сара.  
"У меня сейчас перерыв, хочешь я тебя провожу до дома?" - предложил Романо.  
"Да нет, что ты, сама дойду", - отмахнулась Сара.  
"Во-первых, я иду не из-за тебя, а из-за себя. Потому что я эгоист. Буду переживать всю смену, дошла ли ты. Идем, я сказал".  
Сара рассмеялась, и они незамеченными выскользнули из больницы. Было и вправду темно. До дома они дошли молча.  
Сара вдруг посмотрела на халат Романо. И задумчиво спросила:  
"Роберт, я давно хотела спросить... Что значит "Ракета" Романо?"  
Романо улыбнулся.  
"Это мое прозвище. Еще со студенческих лет. Но меня так никто уже почти не зовет. Только я сам себя".  
Сара улыбнулась.  
"Нет. Я тоже буду звать тебя "Роберт".  
"Так меня тоже почти никто не зовет. Лишь некоторые", - сообщил Романо.  
"А как же тебя зовут?" - удивилась Сара.  
"Доктор Романо", - закатил глаза Роберт.  
"Спокойной ночи, доктор Романо!"  
"Ты хотела сказать: спокойной смены", - напомнил ей Роберт.  
"О да, точно!" - быстрый поцелуй.  
Сара скрылась за углом. Романо еще немного постоял, а потом направился в больницу. Дневная смена выдалась очень тяжелой. Какой же будет ночная смена?..

**7. Однажды в ординаторской...**  
Роберт сидел на диване и листал карты. Дверь приоткрылась. Он поднял глаза.  
"Ты один?" - спросила Сара, заглядывая в ординаторскую.  
"Нет, тут вся больница собралась", - ответил Роберт с улыбкой.  
Сара вошла. Кроме Романо, в ординаторской никого не было.  
"Я тут подумала, почему ты приходишь ко мне в оперблок, а я к тебе сюда ни разу".  
"Нас могут увидеть", - заметил Романо, продолжая читать карту.  
"Никто нас не увидит, - сказала Сара. - Роберт, ты можешь перестать читать хоть на секунду?"  
Романо поднял на нее глаза и тут же опустил их в карту.  
"Роберт!"  
"Секунда прошла, Сара... Ну хорошо-хорошо! - он отложил карту. - Иди сюда".  
Сара села рядом с ним на диван.  
"Как дела наверху?" - поинтересовался Роберт, имея в виду опеблок.  
"Ну что может там изменится за эти два дня, пока тебя там не было?" - спросила Сара с улыбкой.  
"Каждый день там что-то новенькое. Знаешь, Сара, - он неожиданно усмехнулся, - я до сих пор не могу привыкнуть к тому, что я не хирург. Иногда мне кажется, что все это, - он обвел глазами ординаторскую, - просто очень сильно затянулось, и когда-нибудь я все равно вернусь туда".  
Сара коснулась его ладони.  
"Роберт, ты же знаешь, что это... невозможно", - мягко сказала она.  
"Знаю. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать".  
Молчание. Романо взял карту и опять стал читать.  
"Может хоть сейчас перестанешь читать?" - спросила Сара.  
"Если честно, Сара, мне некогда, - признался Роберт. - Скоро мой перерыв кончится".  
"Тогда хоть сейчас не читай, пока я рядом", - попросила Сара.  
"Не могу".  
"А ты можешь говорить со мной нормально? У меня выдалась свободная минутка, я пришла к тебе - и что?"  
"Что "и что"? - спросил Роберт.  
"Ты сегодня опять в две смены..."  
"В три", - поправил ее Роберт.  
"...а я тебя опять не увижу бог знает сколько времени! - воскликнула Сара и добавила тише. - Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много работаешь?"  
"Не кажется", - коротко ответил Романо.  
"Приемное отделение сможет прожить без тебя несколько дней", - заметила Сара.  
"А я смогу прожить без больницы несколько дней?" - печально спросил Романо.  
"Роберт, работа - это еще не все. Почему бы нам не взять выходной и не уехать куда-нибудь подальше?" - предложила Сара, положив голову на плечо Роберту.  
Рука Романо легла ей на талию.  
"Ты действительно этого хочешь? - спросил Роберт. - Можно, конечно, но..."  
"Что "но"? - спросила Сара устало. - Я хочу отдохнуть. Вместе с тобой. Что "но"?"  
"Ничего", - он опять уткнулся носом в карту.  
Сара выхватила ее из его руки.  
"Эй!.." - воскликнул Роберт, пытаясь отобрать у нее карту.  
Сара, улыбаясь, как напроказничивший чертенок, подняла карту над головой.  
"Отдай. Так нечестно", - сказал Романо.  
"Почему?" - смеясь, спросила Сара, перекидывая ее из руки в руку.  
Романо тянулся за картой. Потом мрачно посмотрел на Сару и ответил:  
"Потому что... у тебя две руки, а у меня одна".  
Сара опустила карту.  
"Прости".  
"Ничего. По крайней мере ты и с двумя руками не могла отобрать у меня свою заколку", - напомнил ей Роберт со слабой улыбкой.  
"Ты тогда был полуживой, я не хотела тебе повредить", - ответила Сара.  
"То, что мне не разрешали вставать, не означало, что я полуживой. А теперь отдай карту", - строго сказал Романо.  
Сара все еще сжимала ее в своих руках. "Ну почему он так ведет себя со мной?" - беспомощно подумала Сара. "Ну почему я так веду себя с ней?" - ненавидя самого себя, подумал Роберт.  
"Ну отдай, иначе мне придется отобрать ее у тебя силой. Считаю до трех".  
Сара не понимала: шутит он или...  
"Ра-а-аз, - угрожающе начал отсчет Роберт. - Два-а-а..." - он качнулся к Саре.  
Сара вскинула карту над головой.  
"Три", - глаза Романо весело сверкнули.  
На диване развернулось поле жестокой битвы, полной смеха. Через минуту карта улетела под столик. Сара, серебристо смеясь, упала на Роберта, который распростерся на диване. Золотой фонендоскоп стукнулся об пол. Романо счастливо засмеялся. Через несколько минут дверь раскрылась. Сара испуганно подняла растрепанную голову. Романо посмотрел в сторону двери из-под завесы светлых волос Сары. Он успел увидеть лишь непонятное лицо Чуни - потрясенное, удивленное, довольное и лукавое. Дверь тут же закрылась.  
Сара вскочила. Романо сел. Непослушными руками Сара приводила в порядок свои волосы.  
"Р-роберт", - наконец выговорила она, беспомощно глядя на него.  
И, к своему ужасу, увидела и в его глазах страх.  
"Я... я не знаю, Сара, - тихо произнес Романо. - Чуни самая болтливая медсестра в больнице. Кажется, нашей тайне придет конец".  
"И что же делать?" - спросила Сара.  
"Поднять с пола фонендоскоп и дать его мне", - мрачно сказал Роберт.

**8. Двое против всех.**  
Ближе к вечеру все узнали, что Чуни видела в ординаторской. Но она не сказала имя Сары, видимо, не знала ее. Но Романо получил сполна. Были и насмешки медсестер за его спиной, и ядовитые комментарии Пратта, и косые взгляды, и замолкающие при его появлении разговоры. Роберт выносил это молча. Он молил небо, чтобы никому не стало известно имя Сары.  
Романо решил во что бы то ни стало пережить эти три смены. Не уйти домой, не сорваться... И не броситься в спасительный оперблок, где Сара, Сара, Сара... Оставалось лишь с головой уйти в работу, не обращать внимание на тех, кто его окружают.  
"Интересно, кто это была? Чуни не знает?"  
"Я видел их однажды вместе. Вроде бы это медсестра из оперблока".  
"Какая именно? Их там много"  
"Ну... я такой раньше не видел".  
"Я однажды с ней заговорил, так Романо на меня набросился".  
"И ты до сих пор жив?"  
"Она красивая?"  
"Еще бы. С уродинами наш босс не стал бы встречаться".  
"И почему - с ним? Она что, слепая?"  
"Лучше бы она со мной встречалась. Чуни, ну так кто она?"  
"Увижу - скажу", - пообещала Чуни.  
Закаменевший Романо стоял в пустой смотровой. Неужели им больше нечем заняться? Зачем они обсуждают его и Сару? Он подошел к стойке регистрации. Разговоры тут же стихли, но эти взгляды!..  
"У нас что, в больнице кончились пациенты?" - спросил Романо громко.  
"Нет, с чего вы взяли?" - спросил Пратт.  
"А как мне еще объяснить то, что вы ими не занимаетесь?! Марш работать!"  
"Вы просто злитесь из-за того, что Чуни вас застукала", - ухмыльнулся Пратт.  
Чуни предпочла слинять, опасаясь бури гнева Романо. Но таковой не последовало.  
"Просто иди работать, Пратт", - уронил Роберт и, взяв наугад несколько карт, ушел.  
х х х  
Вечером Романо не выдержал, поднялся в оперблок. Выходя из лифта, он столкнулся с Сарой. Она выглядела бледной и усталой. Глаза ее расширились.  
"Ты куда?" - спросил Роберт.  
"Домой. Моя смена кончилась", - тихо ответила Сара, нервно оглянулась.  
"Слухи уже и сюда просочились?" - измученно спросил Романо.  
"Д-да, - кивнула Сара. - А ты как?"  
"В норме".  
"Может и ты пойдешь домой?"  
"Нет. Иди, - он нашел силы улыбнуться. - А в следующее воскресенье мы куда-нибудь поедем. Обещаю тебе".  
"Правда? - ее глаза благодарно засветились. - Спасибо, Роберт".  
Она вошла в лифт. А Романо окунулся в оперблок. Как обычно. Сначала, как всегда была боль. Потому что он не был частью жизни оперблока, был лишь свидетелем этой жизни. Но здесь было во сто крат лучше, чем в приемном отделении. А еще здесь не было насмешек. Романо поймал сочувствующий взгляд Ширли, которая быстро проходила мимо.  
Тут его окликнула Элизабет.  
"Роберт!"  
Он подошел к ней.  
"Привет, Лиззи".  
"Здравствуй. Что-то ты давненько ко мне не заходишь, - мягко пожурила его Элизабет. - Я уже успела соскучиться по тебе".  
"Я был занят, прости", - вздохнул Романо.  
Он не видел Элизабет с тех пор, как помирился с ней. С тех пор, как вернулась Сара.  
"Кстати, Роберт, - улыбнулась Элизабет. - О тебе ходят глупые слухи".  
"Правда? - слабо спросил Романо. - И какие же?"  
"Будто ты встречаешься с медсестрой", - рассмеялась Элизабет.  
Смех оборвался, когда Элизабет встретилась с серьезными глазами Романо.  
"Я и так встречаюсь с медсестрой", - вызывающе ответил Роберт.  
Элизабет замерла.  
"Медсестры разве не люди? Чего ты так удивилась?" - спросил Романо, раздражаясь.  
"Ну... мне казалось, это ты считаешь, что медсестры не люди", - осторожно заметила Элизабет.  
"Значит, ты ошибалась", - резко сказал Романо.  
Неужели даже Элизабет будет смеяться над ним и Сарой?..  
"И... сколько вы уже встречаетесь?" - справившись с собой, спросила Элизабет, наклонив голову набок.  
"Почти две недели, - ответил Роберт. - Этого для тебя достаточно?"  
Он решил, что тот месяц, когда он лежал в палате, не стоит считать.  
"Я-то здесь причем?" - ненатурально удивилась Элизабет.  
"Просто у тебя такой вид, будто ты... ревнуешь".  
"Я не ревную. Я просто спросила, - холодно сказала Элизабет. - Ну ладно, не будем ссориться из-за пустяков. А как у тебя дела?"  
"Паршиво", - честно ответил Романо и, повернувшись, пошел к лифту.  
"Роберт! Ну подожди! Подожди, пожалуйста!" - окликнула его Лиззи.  
Он остановился. Не оборачивался. Она подлетела к нему, заглянула в глаза.  
"Ну, Роберт, - умоляюще сказала она. - Я понимаю, что тебе плохо, но я-то в чем виновата?"  
Он опустил голову.  
"Прости, Лиззи. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто... просто вся больница против меня... - он поднял глаза. - Так какие слухи бродят обо мне в оперблоке?" - спросил он.  
"Ну... - Элизабет задумалась. - Ничего особенного. Просто, что тебя видели вместе с какой-то медсестрой и сделали из этого соответствующие выводы. Но у нас никто не принимает этого всерьез. Большинство слухов - выдумки и преувеличения".  
"А ты слышала выдумку и преувеличение о том, что нас с... - он чуть не сказал "с Сарой", но во время исправился, - с той медсестрой застукала в ординаторской Чуни, когда мы лежали с ней на диване, при чем она была на мне? Ты ничего такого не слышала?"  
"Не-ет, - покачала головой Элизабет с полуулыбкой. - Что же было на самом деле? Из чего Чуни раздула такую историю?"  
"Дело в том, что это правда, - ответил Романо. - Так и было. Удовлетворена?"  
Лицо Элизабет застыло.  
"До свидания, Лиззи".  
х х х  
Романо не сдержался. После второй кошмарной смены он ушел домой. Не потому что не осталось терпеть их насмешки. А потому что он заметил, как Пратт целовался при всем честном народе с Йень-Мэй Чен, а никто даже на них не посмотрел. А если и посмотрел, то с улыбкой. Почему им всем можно, а ему с Сарой нельзя?!.. Он что, не человек разве? "Для них я не человек, а монстр..." - вспомнились собственные же слова. А монстрам, конечно же, нельзя встречаться с красивыми медсестрами.  
Дома Роберт позвонил Саре на работу.  
"Здравствуй, Ширли. Позови, пожалуйста, Сару. Только не говори ей, что звоню я. Кто-нибудь может услышать", - попросил Романо, лежа на диване и смотря в потолок.  
"Конечно, доктор Романо", - мягко сказала Ширли.  
Через несколько мгновений.  
"Алло?.."  
"Сара, это я".  
"Роберт!"  
"Тише, прошу тебя!"  
"Ой... да, прости", - прошептала Сара так, что и Роберт еле ее расслышал.  
"Объявлено чрезвычайное положение. Ты забыла?"  
"А тебе не кажется, что нужно не прятаться ото всех, а..."  
"Знаю. Но... Сара, о тебе-то никто не знает. И я не хочу, чтобы узнал. Ты еще не почувствовала, каково это: быть одному против всех", - печально сказал Роберт.  
Молчание. Сара стояла, закрыв глаза. Ширли отвлекала остальных медсестер, чтобы они не прислушивались к разговору Сары.  
Романо сжал губы. Нельзя. Нельзя, чтобы все рушилось из-за того, что их тайну вытащила на свет Чуни.  
"Сара... Но я попытаюсь. Мы будем бороться против них. Согласна?"  
"Да..."  
"Ну вот и славно. Я приду, и мы всем покажем, кто такие Роберт Романо и Сара Бэкетт".  
"Я люблю тебя, Роберт".  
Гудки. Романо заморгал. Потом заулыбался. Ее признание придало ему решимости.  
х х х  
Дневная смена. 12 часов 3 минуты.  
"Сара, дорогая..." - обратился Романо к Саре, которая стояла рядом с ним.  
"Что, Роберт?"  
"Ты сегодня когда закончишь?"  
"Около пяти, я думаю", - ответствовала Сара.  
"Тогда, полагаю, мы сможем сходить вместе в ресторан, как ты считаешь?"  
"Хорошая идея, милый".  
Романо отдал бы все на свете, только бы увидеть лица тех, кто еще вчера мучил его насмешками.  
"Ты сейчас в оперблок?"  
"Да, времени совсем нет. Но ради тебя я решила спуститься сюда".  
"В таком случае я провожу тебя до оперблока. Ты непротив?"  
"Конечно же, Роберт".  
И вместе, рука об руку, они прошли сквозь строй приемного отделения. Конечно, никакого строя не было, но Романо и Саре так казалось. Большинство глаз было приковано к ним. Романо не удержался и кинул взгляд на Пратта. Тот выглядел пораженным и... "Господи, Пратт завидует? Мне?.." - подумал Романо. Пратт в самом деле завидовал. Потому что Сара выглядела ослепительно красивой. Впрочем, как и обычно.  
Двери лифта разошлись. Он был пуст, как они и рассчитывали. Но... их планы провалила одна случайность: Роберта вызвали по пейджеру. "Вторая травма. Срочно".  
"Прости, Сара, но мне нужно идти", - сказал Романо.  
Не вышло у них зайти в лифт и, еще до того, как двери закроются, слиться в страстном поцелуе на удивление всего персонала.  
"Конечно, иди", - разочарованно сказала Сара.  
Романо был неменее разочарован, но сдержался. Он поцеловал ее в губы, дождался, пока она зайдет в лифт и только тогда прошел в травму. Только через несколько минут в приемном отделении все пошло своим чередом, и все вышли из ступора. Пратт наконец стал дышать.  
Слухи роились по всей больнице. А Романо и Сара не обращали на них внимания. "Мы вместе. Назло им всем", - знала Сара, когда ее провожала взглядом Бэрил. За ней теперь тоже следовали шепотки. "Девушка доктора Романо". Вот значит как. Пусть на тебя смотрят, как на ненормальную, пусть ты ловишь удивленные и даже презрительные взгляды. Ты знаешь, что он в приемном отделении и защитит тебя. Они вместе.  
Слухи мешались с ложью и выдумками. Но и теперь им не удавалось сломить Сару и Роберта. А через несколько дней все стихло.  
Сьюзен Льюис решительно пустила слух о том, что видела Чуни вместе с Маликом. Чуни возмущалась, Малик тоже, но все верили. Сьюзен торжествующе улыбалась. В приемном отделении только она, Галлант и Нила Расготра не травили Роберта насмешками.

**9. Работа - это еще не все.**  
На следующий день Романо столкнулся с Элизабет в оперблоке.  
"Привет, Лиззи", - улыбаясь, сказал он.  
"Здравствуй, Роберт", - сдержанно приветствовала его она.  
"Ну, что я опять сделал?" - испугался Роберт.  
"Ты? Абсолютно ничего, - заверила его хмурая Элизабет. - А ты случайно не ко мне пришел?"  
Романо, который собрался повидать Сару, решил соврать:  
"Ну... и к тебе тоже".  
"Тогда пойдем в ординаторскую", - предложила Лиззи.  
"Конечно..."  
Они вошли в хирургическую ординаторскую, в которой Роберт так долго не был.  
"Кофе хочешь?"  
"Думаю, четвертая чашка кофе за сегодня будет лишней", - улыбнулся Роберт.  
"Значит - нет. А я выпью. Это сегодня моя третья чашка".  
Элизабет с кружкой кофе села напротив него в кресло.  
"Лиззи, а ты... не злишься на меня?" - спросил Романо осторожно.  
"За что?" - приподняла брови Элизабет, делая глоток.  
"Ну... в последний раз я был с тобой не очень вежлив и... вообще", - Роберт вспомнил, как Элизабет посмотрела на него, когда он признался ей, как их с Сарой застала в ординаторской Чуни.  
"Да нет, что ты, - улыбнулась наконец Элизабет. - Я и думать забыла про это", - соврала она.  
В этот момент дверь открылась. Вошла медсестра со светлыми волосами. И Элизабет, и Роберт повернули головы в ее сторону.  
"Роберт... - чуть смущенно, видимо из-за присутствия Элизабет, произнесла медсестра, - Ширли сказала мне, что ты здесь..."  
Элизабет посмотрела на Романо. Он... он не шевельнулся, но всей душой потянулся к этой девушке, его лицо просветлело, глаза улыбались.  
"Сара..."  
"Здравствуй, Роберт... доктор Кордей".  
Элизабет внутренне встряхнуло от неведомой ей злости и досады. Она даже не поняла, что это такое, а когда поняла... то вспыхнула до корней волос.  
Романо уловил перемену в настроении Элизабет и быстро посмотрел на ее пейджер.  
"Роберт, меня вызывают по пейджеру, мне нужно идти", - напряженно сказала она, поднимаясь.  
"Вижу, - заметил Романо. - Иди, раз вызывают".  
Когда Элизабет вышла из ординаторской, Роберт удовлетворенно заметил в пространство:  
"Ревнует".  
Сара взглянула на Роберта, и тысячи недостойных мыслей пронеслись через ее голову: "А может я нужна ему только, чтобы заставить ее ревновать?.. Неужели он меня использует?.. Нет, не может быть... это же Роберт". Тысячи недостойных мыслей исчезли, как только Роберт с улыбкой заметил:  
"Но уже поздно".  
Его рука легла ей на талию, он качнул Сару, усадив ее на мягкий подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел.  
"Ну, моя прекрасная леди, что тебя привело сюда?"  
"Меня привело сюда то, что я тебя не видела целых два часа", - рассмеялась Сара, обнимая Роберта.  
"Я тоже по тебе соскучился".  
Сара прошептала ему на ухо:  
"У тебя еще одна смена осталась, да?"  
"Конечно".  
Сара отодвинулась от него.  
"Ну почему ты не можешь отдохнуть как все люди? Работаешь целыми днями, исхудал весь, - она коснулась его щеки. - Что у тебя, кроме работы ничего нет? Никаких увлечений?"  
"Ну какие у меня могут быть увлечения? - простонал Роберт. - Сама подумай".  
"У каждого человека должны быть увлечения", - назидательно сказала Сара.  
"Даже у меня?.. Раньше у меня было много увлечений, а теперь..."  
"И чем же ты раньше занимался? Неужели нельзя и сейчас этим заниматься?"  
"С этим?" - он выразительно посмотрел на протез.  
"Жизнь не остановилась из-за этого. Ну?"  
"Раньше я играл на гитаре. И на фортепьяно. Что скажешь? Могу я этим заниматься с одной рукой?" - сумрачно спросил Роберт.  
"Мм... вряд ли, - согласилась Сара. - Дальше..."  
"Ну... - Романо задумался. - Еще я играл в гольф. Тоже отпадает. Еще я... - он вдруг хитро улыбнулся, - купался в ледяной воде. Страшно?"  
"Очень", - искренне согласилась Сара, у нее мороз пошел по коже.  
"Есть у меня одно увлечение", - признался вдруг Роберт.  
"Какое же?"  
"Ты", - он положил голову ей на плечо.  
"Роберт, - осторожно позвала Сара, - пожалуйста, не нужно так работать. Неужели тебе на работе лучше, чем дома?"  
"Да, лучше. Дома как-то пусто. Там мне еще хуже..."  
"Роберт..." - начала Сара, но в этот момент по-настоящему задергался пейджер Роберта.  
"Вечно он не вовремя", - тяжело вздохнул Романо.  
"Не надо, не уходи, - попросила Сара, вцепившись в его халат. - Мы так редко бываем вместе..."  
Они почти каждый вечер куда-нибудь ходили вместе, да и в больнице часто встречались или обедали вместе.  
"По-твоему, это редко?"  
Роберт поднялся с кресла и подошел к двери.  
"Роберт. Ты обещал, что мы поедем куда-нибудь..." - напомнила Сара, все еще сидя на подлокотнике.  
"Раз обещал - поедем", - не очень уверенно сказал Роберт.  
"Но воскресенье - завтра".  
"Сара... может перенесем это на следующее воскресенье? - Романо подошел к ней. - Не обижайся, но завтра я не могу..."  
Сара встала и обошла Роберта. Он беспомощно смотрел ей вслед.  
"Сара..." - позвал он, ему не хотелось, чтобы она уходила вот так.  
"Роберт, мне надоело, что ты все время работаешь! Ну нельзя же так!"  
"Мне что, из-за тебя работу бросить?!" - взорвался Романо.  
"Просто возьми выходной и отдохни!" - дружески посоветовала Сара на повышенных тонах.  
"Не хочу я отдыхать!"  
"Для тебя больница важнее меня! Трудоголик чертов!"  
Сара ушла, хлопнув дверью.  
х х х  
Поздно вечером на Чикаго обрушилась гроза. Романо сидел в кресле и смотрел в одну точку. Дождь молотил по стеклам, словно ему хотелось разбить окна. В комнате было темно, но Роберт не включал свет. После того, как он поссорился с Сарой, ему захотелось что-нибудь с собой сделать. Дом сотряс еще один удар грома. Дождь за окном усилился. Роберт закрыл глаза.  
Раздался стук в дверь. Романо вздрогнул. Поднялся из кресла и пошел открывать дверь. На пороге стояла Сара. Несмотря на зонт, ее куртка блестела от дождя. Она виновато смотрела на него.  
"Сара... п-проходи".  
Сара вошла в дом, Роберт принял у нее из рук зонт, помог снять куртку.  
"Я пришла потому, что идет дождь, - ответила Сара на его молчаливый вопрос. - А в дождь ты всегда грустишь".  
"Не всегда..."  
"А еще ты говорил, что дома тебе становится еще хуже..."  
"А вот это правда..."  
Они несколько секунд стояли рядом.  
"Заходи, чувствуй себя как дома", - неловко сказал Роберт.  
"С тобой я всегда чувствую себя как дома", - прошептала Сара, обнимая Роберта.  
За окном сверкнуло. Прогремело. Романо было все равно.

**10. Чувствуй себя как дома.**  
Голова Роберта покоилась на коленях у Сары. Глаза его были закрыты. Негромко играла музыка. Успокаивающе стучал за окном утихающий дождь. Прохладная ладонь Сары лежала на лбу Романо. Он чуть ли не мурлыкал от удовольствия.  
Сара украдкой взглянула на часы.  
"Ой... Роберт, уже поздно, я должна идти..."  
"Насколько поздно?" - неоткрывая глаз, поинтересовался Роберт.  
"Час ночи", - мрачно ответила Сара, ей не хотелось уходить.  
"Действительно поздно", - вздохнул Романо, садясь.  
Сара поднялась с дивана.  
"Знаешь, Сара... - начал Роберт, - а может тебе не стоит идти домой? Уже темно, да и дождь еще не кончился..."  
Сара замерла.  
"Останься. Будь со мной всегда", - попросил Роберт.  
Она обернулась.  
"Завтра воскресенье, - напомнил Романо. - Мы будем целый день дома, одни... Хочешь?"  
Он встал и подошел к ней почти вплотную.  
"Хочу", - выдохнула Сара.  
"Навсегда?" - он смотрел в ее зеленые глаза, видел в зрачках свое отражение.  
"Да..."  
х х х  
Утром, когда Роберт возился на кухне с завтраком, раздался телефонный звонок. Сара подняла трубку:  
"Алло?"  
Тишина. Наконец женский голос:  
"Это... дом доктора Романо?"  
"Да. Позвать его?" - спросила Сара.  
"Да, спасибо".  
Сара окликнула Романо:  
"Роберт, тебя к телефону, - и добавила шепотом, когда он подошел, - кажется, это доктор Кордей".  
Глаза Роберта округлились, он взял трубку. Это и в самом деле оказалась Элизабет.  
"Лиззи, что-то случилось? На моей памяти ты звонила мне домой всего три раза".  
"Ничего не случилось, - мрачно сказала Элизабет. - Я просто хотела узнать, как у тебя дела".  
"Замечательно. А ты как?"  
"Лучше не бывает", - буркнула Элизабет.  
"Да что с тобой случилось, Лиззи?"  
"Ничего. До свидания".  
"Ты позвонила мне, чтобы узнать, как у меня дела? Я не ослышался?"  
"Нет".  
"Лиззи, перестань, тебе не идет быть такой букой".  
"Роберт, можно один вопрос?" - спросила Элизабет звенящим голосом.  
"Хоть миллион".  
"Кто взял трубку?"  
"Сара, - гудки. - Эй, Лиззи!.. Вот черт".  
Он растерянно посмотрел на Сару.  
"Лиззи в последнее время странная, - заметил он. - Знаешь, если она еще раз позвонит... лучше не бери трубку. Это ее почему-то расстраивает".  
"Хорошо, не буду, - усмехнулась Сара. - А как у нас дела с завтраком?"  
"Пока плохо. Минут через двадцать будет готов".  
"Может мне помочь тебе?" - осторожно спросила Сара.  
"Я сам", - сказал Роберт и ушел на кухню.  
Эти слова Сара слышала за сегодняшнее утро уже четыре раза.  
х х х  
В понедельник Сара последний раз навестила свою маленькую квартирку. Пришла она сюда, чтобы забрать вещи. Вещей оказалось немного, но Роберт вызвался ей помогать. Сара, к возмущению Романо, разрешила нести ему только одну сумку. Роберт вырывал у нее еще две, но не тут-то было.  
Сара обустроилась в доме Роберта со всеми удобствами. Дом для него одного был слишком велик. Но даже когда там поселилась Сара, в доме все равно было очень просторно. Сара удивлялась, как человек может жить один в таком громадном (и роскошном) доме. Ей в ее тесной квартире было иногда не по себе от одиночества и пустоты. А здесь...  
Впрочем, они не скучали. От больницы до дома Романо было ближе, поэтому Сара приходила домой одна, если, конечно, не заканчивала одновременно с Робертом. Первые дни Сара была просто счастлива. Но потом она поняла, что совместная жизнь с Романо - далеко не сахар.  
Иногда Роберт впадал в такую мрачность или раздражительность - что хоть из дому беги. Но Сара не сбегала, она научилась терпеть его. К тому же после очередного такого приступа, Романо становился обычным Робертом. А однажды после того, как у Романо целый день была хандра, Сара, прийдя домой с работы, обнаружила, что в гостиной стоит полумрак, разгоняемый лишь светом свечей, а на столе - великолепный ужин. Сара с ужасом подумала, как же Романо сделал все это одной рукой. Его самого не было видно. Он задремал в кресле, ожидая Сару.  
Хуже всего было то, что иногда Роберт мог часами сидеть неподвижно и смотреть в одну точку, ни на что не реагируя.  
"Роберт", - однажды позвала его Сара.  
Тишина. Она позвала его еще раз и прошла в гостиную. Он сидел в кресле, уставившись в стену.  
"Роберт", - мягко позвала Сара.  
Он не шевельнулся. Она коснулась его плеча.  
"Роберт..."  
С трудом он поднял на нее глаза.  
"Что случилось?" - спросила Сара.  
"О чем ты?"  
Сара несколько секунд смотрела на его утомленное лицо, на темноту под глазами.  
"Ни о чем".  
А ночью Роберт просыпался от кошмаров. Один и тот же сон, одно и то же страшное событие.  
На работе почти не было заметно, как ему трудно. А дома... Во-первых, дома он не надевал протез, по какой-то неведомой Саре причине. Во-вторых, все домашние дела Роберт делал сам. Одной рукой. На это тратилось больше времени, чем обычно. И не всегда все у Роберта получалось.  
Сара пыталась помочь ему. Сначала он говорил свое упрямое: "Я сам", но потом сдавался. Виновато смотрел, как Сара берет дело в свои руки. Когда что-то совсем не получалось, Роберт все бросал, шел в гостиную и ложился на диван лицом вниз. А Сара, пытаясь скрыть от него свою жалость, опять помогала ему. Она не понимала, как Роберт со всем справлялся в одиночку, когда Сары еще не было.  
х х х  
Однажды вечером, когда Романо занимался чем-то у себя в кабинете (судя по всему, опять травил себе душу медицинскими журналами), а Сара, уютно устроившись в кресле, читала, раздался стук. Прежде чем открыть дверь, Сара подумала, что лучше бы позвать Роберта. Она оказалась права. На пороге стояла доктор Кордей. Увидев Сару (в домашней одежде), она поджала губы. Было ясно, что Сара тут не гостья.  
"Здравствуйте, доктор Кордей, - с опаской произнесла Сара. - Вы к Роберту, да?"  
"Да", - неохотно ответила Элизабет.  
Сара пригласила Кордей в комнату, а сама поднялась к Романо. Тот поднял от журнала голову.  
"Роберт, Элизабет пришла", - кисло сказала Сара.  
Не говоря ни слова, Роберт прошел мимо Сары, но потом остановился и спросил шепотом:  
"Она очень сердится?"  
Сара в ответ лишь поежилась. Романо слетел по лестнице в гостиную.  
"Лиззи! Случилось что-то важное? Иначе бы ты не пришла..."  
Элизабет поднялась ему навстречу.  
"Ничего важного, Роберт. Просто соскучилась".  
"На тебя это непохоже", - заметил Романо прежде, чем задумался о своих словах.  
"Ну... я же не знала, что ты занят", - пожала плечами Элизабет.  
Сара ушла к себе в комнату и даже закрыла дверь.  
"Садись, Лиззи", - предложил Роберт.  
Она села в кресло, но смотрела мимо Романо.  
"Лиззи... Чего ты дуешься на меня? Что я тебе сделал?"  
"Роберт, что ты еще придумал. Просто мы с тобой давно не виделись, и..."  
"Мы с тобой не виделись всего два дня. Сразу отвечаю на твой незаданный вопрос: да, Сара здесь живет".  
Элизабет, которую больше всего интересовал именно этот вопрос, пронзила Роберта взглядом.  
"Я и не собиралась интересоваться этой твоей Сарой".  
"Не думай, что я сейчас начну возмущаться, с чего ты назвала Сару "моей".  
Сара наверху приоткрыла дверь.  
"Элизабет, - очень мягко начал Роберт, - помнишь, как ты устроила передо мной это безобразие с Дорсеттом? Я простил тебя, хотя и не следовало, помнишь?"  
Пауза.  
"Разве я прохожу мимо тебя, задрав нос? Разве я игнорирую тебя при встречах? Разве я... Разве я хоть как-то показываю, что мы с тобой поссорились или еще что-то?"  
Тишина.  
"Мы с тобой все еще друзья. А то, что я и Сара вместе..."  
Сара наверху перестала дышать, кусала себя за кулак.  
"Когда ты была с Марком, я тебе хоть слово говорил? Я люблю Сару, но это не мешает нам дружить..."  
Элизабет, вынужденно улыбаясь, покивала, успокоила Роберта, что теперь конфликт исчерпан и так далее, и ушла. За дверью она прокляла Романо: она не хотела дружить! Она хотела... Элизабет поскорее отошла от дома Роберта, ненавидя и его самого, и Сару, и себя.  
Романо поднялся в комнату Сары, та сидела на кровати и делала вид, что читает газету.  
"Сара, ты все слышала, да?"  
"Мм..." - Сара не знала, какой ответ нужен Роберту.  
"Странная Элизабет, правда? - он сел рядом с ней. - Ты не волнуйся, она позлится на тебя и перестанет. Обещаю".  
Сара улыбнулась и положила свою ладонь на ладонь Роберта.

**11. Катастрофа.**  
Сара стояла над его кроватью и смотрела на спящего Роберта. Ну какой же он монстр? Ничего они там в приемном отделении не понимают. Но идеальную картину скоро придется нарушить.  
"Роберт, вставай, на работу опоздаешь".  
Сейчас перед ней лежало самое невинное создание, но стоит этому "созданию" открыть глаза...  
"Пусть опоздаю..." - сонно ответил Романо.  
"Ну, Роберт, хватит шутить".  
"Сейчас я не шучу..."  
"Вставай, Роберт".  
"У меня голова болит".  
"Выпей таблетку, все пройдет", - посоветовала Сара и потянула одеяло.  
"Да не хочу я сегодня никуда идти, без меня они, что ли, не справятся?" - простонал Роберт, вцепившись в одеяло.  
Сара вспомнила, как она просила Роберта хоть день отдохнуть. И поэтому сказала:  
"Боже, ну что же ты за чудовище!"  
И закрыла за собой дверь. Роберт уснул снова. Сара собралась на работу, но, прежде чем уйти, оставила Романо записку:  
"Милый,  
не скучай без меня, вернусь в три часа, не забудь поесть. Целую,  
- Сара".  
Сара пришла на работу около семи часов.  
"Привет, Кэс", - поздоровалась Сара с медсестрой.  
"О, Сара, ты сегодня так рано", - удивилась Кэсси.  
"Как обычно", - пожала плечами Сара и уже хотела отойти от Кэсси, но та продолжала хитро смотреть на нее.  
"Что?" - наконец поинтересовалась Сара.  
"Это правда, что ты живешь вместе с доктором Романо?" - спросила Кэсси, с любопытством заглядывая в глаза Саре.  
Неужели доктор Кордей рассказала? Да нет, не стала бы она так делать.  
"Правда, - честно сказала Сара. - Сейчас побежишь всем рассказывать?"  
"Нет, я просто спросила", - и Кэсси с подозрительной поспешностью ушла.  
Сара только усмехнулась. И принялась за свою повседневную работу. Несколько раз она сталкивалась с доктором Кордей, но та делала вид, что не замечает Сару. Ну и не надо.  
Саре хотелось позвонить домой Роберту, но она не стала звонить - может он все еще спит? Зачем его будить? Пускай отдохнет.  
х х х  
Романо прочел послание Сары очень поздно, потому что он очень поздно встал. "...не забудь поесть". Сара-Сара... Он первым делом отправился на кухню, позавтракал в одиночестве и поднялся к себе в кабинет. Он открыл недочитанную вчера статью о применении новых технологий в области хирургии.  
Нет, иногда не ходить на работу - очень хорошо. Роберт представил, что сейчас он мог бы без дела торчать в приемном отделении или отчитывать какого-нибудь студента, и поморщился. Хорошо, что он сегодня не пошел на работу. Голова на самом деле не болела, поэтому Роберт чувствовал себя отлично.  
Очнулся от журнала Романо часа через три. Вот уже и Сара должна прийти. Он спустился вниз и сел на диван. Включил телевизор и, в ожидании Сары, досмотрел конец какого-то фильма. Сары все еще не было. Роберт забеспокоился. Переключился на новости и...  
Сердце дрогнуло и оборвалось.  
В новостях показывали родную Окружную больницу Кука: пылающий во дворе вертолет, черный тяжелый дым, перепуганные лица кричащих раненных, мельтешение белых халатов, знакомых лиц. Диктор что-то говорил на заднем плане, но Роберт этого не слышал. В висках стучала кровь.  
Сара!  
Из репортажа Романо понял, что случилось. Понял, что вертолет задел оперблок, некоторые операционные горели... Столько раненных, столько убитых... Неужели эта катастрофа задела и его Сару?  
На одно мгновение Роберту представилось ее бледное мертвое лицо. Страх сжал его сердце в холодные тиски. Хотелось броситься в больницу, узнать, что с его драгоценной Сарой! Но страх не давал Роберту сделать ни шагу... Страх потерять Сару. Жизнь без Сары была теперь невозможной. Если самой Сары не будет на свете... если с ней что-нибудь случится... то Роберт не сможет жить. Он сразу же умрет, потому что жить без Сары нельзя.  
"Сара... Сара... Сара..." - беззвучно шептал Роберт.  
...Сверкающие зеленые глаза совсем близко... улыбающиеся губы... растрепанные светлые волосы... Сара падает прямо на него, на секунду касается губами его щеки. Смех... Совсем близко стучит ее сердце...  
Роберт отдавал Саре свою любовь, он теперь отдавал ей всю свою жизнь... Он так еще никого не любил... И Сара любила его тоже. Эта любовь согрела его, эта любовь возродила его. А теперь...  
На экране мелькали одни и те же страшные кадры. А если Сара в этот момент вышла из больницы, а в этот момент... сверху... прямо на нее...  
Раздался резкий звонок в дверь.  
Романо медленно поднял голову. Встал на непослушных ногах. Подошел к двери. Закрыл глаза. "Пожалуйста, Боже, пусть это будет Сара!"  
Он открыл дверь.  
Это была Сара.  
Он втащил ее в прихожую, обнимая ее, целуя ее лицо... Сара вскрикнула от боли, когда он прижал ее к стене, продолжая неистово целовать ее.  
"Ро... Роберт... Что..." - успела вымолвить Сара.  
Роберт зарылся лицом в ее разметавшиеся волосы, ничего не отвечал. Его встряхнуло нервной дрожью.  
"Роберт... Роберт..." - Сара гладила его по голове, пытаясь успокоить.  
"Сара, ты жива, жива, жива..." - шептал он.  
"Конечно, жива... Ты слышал, что случилось сегодня в больнице, да?.. Ну не бойся, все со мной в порядке, все в порядке, честное слово... Ну же..."  
"Я так боялся тебя потерять", - он крепко обнял ее, насколько это возможно одной рукой.  
Романо успокоился только минут через десять. Наконец он отпустил Сару, позволил ей снять куртку, и вместе они устроились на диване. Они сидели молча, касаясь друг друга головами, держась за руки. Роберт дернулся:  
"А Лиззи? Она в порядке?"  
"Все в порядке с твоей Лиззи, - не сдержала недовольства Сара. - Я ее видела в приемном отделении после того, как вертолет упал..."  
Романо еще сильнее прижал к себе Сару, словно боясь, что кто-то прямо сейчас может отобрать ее у него.  
"Как хорошо, что тебя сегодня не было в больнице, - вдруг сказала Сара, - приемное отделение так сильно пострадало... Ты тоже мог... О господи. Хорошо, что ты не пошел на работу..."  
Роберт закрыл глаза. То, что он пережил сегодня, было гораздо страшнее этого вертолета.

**12. Поздним вечером.**  
Было десять часов вечера, но Сара еще не вернулась с работы. Роберт тщетно ждал ее, но потом решил лечь спать. Сара никуда не денется - придет. Он разделся и забрался в постель. Он уснул почти сразу же, но через полчаса раздался телефонный звонок. Роберт выругался, накинул халат и спустился вниз, где надрывался телефон.  
"Алло..."  
"Роберт", - произнесла Элизабет странным голосом.  
"Привет, Лиззи? Почему ты звонишь посреди ночи?"  
"Роберт... ты только не волнуйся..." - умоляюще попросила Элизабет.  
"Что?!"  
Элизабет не стала тянуть.  
"Сару сбила машина, - сказала она, - она в очень тяжелом состоянии..."  
Роберт качнулся.  
"Я... сейчас приеду..." - выдавил он из себя, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова.  
"Хорошо, только поторопитесь, а то можешь не..." - она смолкла.  
Трубка сорвалась мимо аппарата и повисла в нескольких сантиметрах над полом. Романо бросился одеваться, судорожно соображая, что значат последние слова Элизабет. Он может не успеть? Она в самом деле может умереть?  
Роберт не помнил, как добрался до больницы, в голове билась одна и та же мысль: "Сара, Сарочка... маленькая моя... Сара..." Он влетел в приемное отделение, ударяясь о сочувствующие взгляды.  
"Она там", - сказал кто-то, показав рукой в сторону "зеленой" травмы.  
Романо влетел в травму. И сразу увидел бледное лицо Сары. Все ее одежда была в крови, лицо и волосы в кровавых подтеках. Глаза ее блестели из-под приоткрытых век. Роберт взял в свою руку ее холодную ладошку.  
"Сара", - прошептал он еле слышно, говорить громче он не мог - душили слезы.  
"Роберт..." - шевельнулись ее белые губы.  
И в этот момент зашелся тревожным зуммером монитор.  
"Роберт, отойди! - крикнула Элизабет, она, оказывается, все это время стояла рядом. - Разряд!"  
Хрупкое тело Сары дернулось. Роберт закрыл глаза.  
"Еще!.. Разряд!.. Ничего! Еще раз!.."  
Это было бесконечно долго. Роберт открыл глаза. Посмотрел на мертвенно-бледное лицо Сары, на виновато-беспомощную Элизабет... Монитор не умолкал.  
"Асистолия", - произнесла какая-то медсестра.  
Роберт вскрикнул...  
...и отчаянным усилием разорвал сон. Он сел в постели, вытер со лба холодный пот. И с облегчением понял, что это всего лишь кошмар. После той катастрофы с вертолетом эти сны снились ему каждую ночь, сменив собой старые кошмары про несчастный случай. То, что случилось в мае, было страшным, но это уже произошло. А с Сарой могло что-нибудь случится в любую минуту.  
Сны отличались разнообразием. То с Сарой случался несчастный случай, то она исчезала прямо на его глазах, а однажды ему приснилось, что она опять куда-то уехала, теперь навсегда... И каждый раз Роберту казалось, что кошмар - правда.  
Роберт взглянул на часы. Уже полночь! А Сары все нет!.. Романо попытался успокоить себя, но спать он больше не мог. Он надел халат и спустился вниз. Прошло около десяти минут, а потом он услышал, как в замке завозились ключи. Роберт прошел к двери.  
"О, - удивилась Сара, поднимая голову. - Роберт, ты не спишь?"  
"Я спал немного. Ты сегодня так задержалась".  
"Сегодня такая смена ужасная была... - пожаловалась Сара. - Я еле на ногах стою".  
Она сняла куртку и оглянулась на Роберта.  
"Ты иди, ложись, я еще кофе выпью".  
"Как ты можешь пить кофе на ночь?" - изумился Романо.  
"Ты не знаешь, как я от него сплю!" - рассмеялась Сара, проходя в кухню.  
"Ты его и на работе пьешь? - улыбнулся Роберт. - Давай я сам сделаю, посиди хоть немного".  
"Да нет, я сама", - отмахнулась Сара.  
И почувствовала, как окаменел Романо.  
"Уж кофе-то я смогу сделать", - заметил он, его голос опасно зазвенел.  
"Я знаю, что ты можешь, - согласилась Сара. - Но лучше я".  
"Ты думаешь, что если у меня нет руки, то я и кофе сделать быстро не могу?" - прищурился Роберт.  
"Ничего я не думаю, - пожала плечами Сара, делая кофе. - Не придумывай. Иди давай, спи, я потом приду".  
"Почему ты вечно помогаешь мне? Что я, без тебя не справлюсь, что ли?"  
"Роберт, я вовсе не хочу с тобой ссориться", - предупредила Сара.  
"Я и не ссорюсь, я просто хочу выяснить. Ты не позволяешь мне делать кофе, потому что тебе меня жалко, да? Потому что я опять буду мучиться, а ты все будешь делать быстро? Так, да?"  
Сара обернулась. И впервые увидела на лице Романо злость. Направленную на нее.  
"Ну а что будет, если так?" - спросила Сара.  
"Ты... ты это серьезно? - почти прошипел Романо. - Ты действительно так думаешь?"  
"Да!" - вызывающе ответила Сара.  
"Ты считаешь, что я ничего не могу делать сам, что я абсолютно бесполезен? Ты тоже думаешь, что я всего лишь... инвалид, да?!"  
"Я вовсе не..." - защищалась Сара, но Роберт перебил ее:  
"Ты такая же, как все!" - отчаянно выкрикнул Романо и, повернувшись, умчался наверх.  
Сара размахнулась, и пустая кружка разбилась об стену.  
"Как же я ненавижу тебя!" - крикнула Сара и, почти упав на пол, расплакалась.  
Через полчаса Сара переоделась в длинную зеленоватую ночную рубашку и заглянула в спальню. Кровать была пуста. Сара прошла по коридору и увидела, что щель под дверью кабинета Роберта светится. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Сара вернулась в спальню и легла в постель. Но сон к ней так и не пришел. Как и Роберт Романо.

**13. Чудовище.**  
Когда часы показали полседьмого Роберт встал из кресла. Он не спал всю ночь, но наивно полагал, что Сара спала прекрасно. Когда он вышел из своего кабинета, по звукам на кухне он понял, что Сара уже на ногах. Но он не спустился вниз, к Саре, а пошел одеваться.  
Через несколько минут из спальни донеслось:  
"Сара!"  
Сара сжала губы. Он хочет мириться? Так почему бы ему не прийти самому?  
"Ну Сара!"  
Может прийти? Вдруг что-то случилось? Сара бросила недоделанный завтрак (есть все равно не хотелось) и поднялась к Роберту. На пороге он остановил ее криком:  
"Пожалуйста, не входи!"  
Он стоял к ней спиной.  
"Что случилось?" - хмуро спросила не выспавшаяся Сара.  
"Дело в том, - проговорил Роберт, получая от каждого слова садистское удовольствие, - что я сейчас надеваю рубашку, а это жалкое зрелище может тебя только расстроить, и ты скорее всего захотешь мне помочь это сделать. Но мне вовсе не хочется омрачать тебе настроение".  
Говоря это, он все еще стоял к ней спиной и, судя по всему, застегивал пуговицы. Сара побледнела, пошла пятнами.  
"Как ты можешь, Роберт", - выдавила из себя оскорбленная Сара.  
"Но ведь это правда".  
Он обернулся. Его лицо было спокойно, а в глазах - странный блеск.  
"Я же вижу, - продолжал Роберт, застегивая последнюю мелкую пуговицу. - Ты всегда жалеешь меня. Мы и познакомились с тобой поэтому. Какой я тогда был несчастный, да? Одинокий, никому не нужный. Прямо как сейчас. Что же ты привязалась ко мне? Чем я тебе так понравился? Или ты гордишься тем, что связалась с калекой?.."  
Лицо Роберта было чужим. Саре казалось, что это говорит не он, а какой-то другой человек, жестокий, злой.  
"Что же ты не бросила меня, когда нас с тобой начали клевать? Зачем я тебе? Скажи".  
Сара не шевелилась.  
"Ты что, в первый раз увидела меня? Будто не знаешь, какой я на самом деле! А ведь тебе наверняка рассказывали медсестры, каким я бываю. Ты удивлялась, защищала меня, верно? И думала, почему они так поражаются тому, что мы с тобой вместе, тому, что я люблю тебя. Да потому что доктор Романо не умеет любить, и они абсолютно правы!"  
И уже не в первый раз за эти полтора года Роберт Романо подумал о самоубийстве. Как же он себя ненавидел! Он рушил все хорошее, что было между ним и Сарой. Никакая нормальная девушка не могла остаться рядом с Робертом ни на секунду после такого заявления. Нормальная девушка должна была влепить ему пощечину и начать собирать вещи. Но Сара все еще стояла рядом - видимо, от шока. А Романо понимал, что видимо, он действительно не умеет любить. Из-за того, что эта прекрасная девушка его жалеет, помогает ему, он оскорбляет ее, злится на нее - и из-за чего?!  
А кто-то чужой в Роберте продолжал говорить жестокие слова:  
"Ты такая же, как и все остальные. Ты думаешь, что я ничего не умею, потому что теперь у меня одна рука. Пока тебя не было, я совсем справлялся! Но теперь ты просветила меня, что я, оказывается, делать ничего не умею, а если умею, то медленно, как черепаха! А я, между прочим, могу делать все, что делал раньше! Я могу делать все, что обыкновенные полноценные люди! Слышишь?!"  
Сара вздрогнула. Она сначала не поняла, но потом ее ожгло. И стало понятно все. Почему Роберт кричит на нее, почему он так злится... Она подошла к нему. Он застыл. После того, что он ей наговорил, она не кричит, не плачет, не убегает, а...  
Сара мягко взяла его за руку, усадила на кровать, села рядом.  
"Роберт, - сказала она, - что с тобой? Ты такой же, как все. Я знаю, что ты можешь делать все, как и раньше".  
Притихший Роберт слушал ее. Почему она так спокойна, будто ничего и не случилось?  
"Но тебе сейчас очень трудно. И я хочу помочь тебе. И раньше ты позволял мне это делать. Я понимаю, почему ты так разозлился на меня. Я сама виновата, не нужно было перегибать палку. Я говорю не про вчерашнее кофе. Кофе я бы не разрешила делать тебе даже будь у тебя шесть рук - кофе ты варишь просто ужасно".  
Улыбка тронула его губы.  
"Давай, когда тебе понадобится помощь, ты мне сам скажешь. Только не скрывай, когда тебе будет трудно. Но я верю, что ты можешь делать все, что угодно. Если честно - даже оперировать".  
"Я знаю", - прошептал он.  
"Если бы ты потренировался, у тебя все бы получилось. Дело не в тебе, дело в пациентах. Они-то не понимают, что ты можешь абсолютно все. Но ассистировать ты бы смог. Как считаешь?"  
"Я просил Дональда. Он не разрешил", - покачал головой Роберт.  
"С Онспо могу поговорить я, - сухо сказала Сара, - но он вряд ли обрадуется".  
Они помолчали, потом Роберт приоткрыл рот, но Сара перебила его:  
"Не надо извинений. Я понимаю, что ты наговорил глупостей..."  
"Я оскорбил тебя..." - заметил Романо.  
"...ты наговорил глупостей, что ты раскаиваешься, и что ты так не думаешь. Просто тебе сейчас очень плохо, тебе кажется, что тебя никто не понимает. Если бы со мной случилось такое и я бы работала вместе с такими каменными идолами - я бы тоже злилась. Они действительно не понимают тебя, они жестоки. Но я-то понимаю тебя. И я прощаю тебя".  
Она обняла его, а потом вдруг, не выпуская Роберта, легла на кровать. Как только их головы коснулись подушки, они уснули. Сказалась бессонная напряженная ночь...  
Прозвенел телефон. Романо вскочил. Взглянул на часы. Взвыл. Бросился вниз. Через секунду оттуда донеслось:  
"Джерри?! Конечно, приду! Что я, опоздать по-твоему не могу! Приду-приду, даже не надейтесь! Пока!"  
Сара протерла глаза. Романо уже стоял рядом и надевал пиджак. Вдруг он остановился и, хитро улыбнувшись, спросил:  
"Сара, ты не могла бы помочь мне надеть пиджак?"


	4. Никогда больше

**Часть четвертая. Никогда больше.**

**1. Муки совести.**  
Джерри встретил Роберта сдержанным ликованием. Главный врач приемного отделения опоздал на целых три часа!.. Романо делал вид, что не замечает торжествующих взглядов тех, кого он еще недавно отчитывал за постоянные опоздания. Он просто продолжал работать. Лишь на осторожный вопрос Сьюзен Льюис "Доктор Романо, вы сегодня так опоздали... вы себя хорошо чувствуете?", Роберт ответил:  
"Если я один раз опоздал, то еще не значит, что наступил конец света".  
Сьюзен это объяснение удовлетворило.  
После ссоры у Роберта остался в душе неприятный осадок. Даже, когда Сара простила его, он продолжал себя тихо ненавидеть. Через несколько часов Роберт не выдержал и позвонил Саре домой.  
"Сара, - тихо сказал он, стараясь, чтобы никто из персонала этого не услышал, - пожалуйста, скажи, что я дурак".  
Сара на том конце провода молчала. Потом осторожно сказала:  
"Ну... ты дурак. Полегчало?"  
"Нет", - с тяжелым вздохом признался Романо и положил трубку.  
Когда у Роберта был перерыв, он быстрым шагом направился к себе домой по заснеженным улицам, продолжая мысленно ругать себя за утреннюю сцену. Удивленная его приходом Сара открыла ему дверь. Она, судя по фартуку, готовила что-то на кухне.  
"Роберт, что случилось?" - спросила она, оглядывая несчастного Романо.  
Он зашел в прихожую и встал напротив Сары. Глядя ей в глаза, он проговорил:  
"Сара, дай мне, пожалуйста, от души пощечину, тогда я успокоюсь".  
"Ты из-за того, что произошло утром?" - уточнила Сара.  
"Да".  
"Но я же тебя простила", - заметила она.  
"Но я-то себя нет", - напомнил Роберт.  
Сара хотела что-то сказать, но передумала. Вместо этого она стала тщательно вытирать ладонь о фартук. Романо знал, что он это заслужил, тем более, что сам об этом попросил. Но все-таки закрыл глаза. Даже зажмурился. В ожидании удара прошло несколько секунд.  
А потом... а потом Сара чмокнула его в нос. Роберт открыл глаза.  
"Так нечестно!" - воскликнул он, все-таки чувствуя облегчение.  
"Я обязательно дам тебе пощечину, если ты заслужишь, - пообещала Сара. - Ну неужели ты думаешь, что я в состоянии ударить тебя?"  
"Разве сейчас я не заслужил? Ну ладно, не хочешь бить, тогда обзови как-нибудь... Ну, какое у тебя самое страшное ругательство?"  
"Глупенький ты", - рассмеялась Сара, качая головой.  
"Это и есть страшное ругательство?" - приподнял бровь Роберт, в душе радуясь - значит, Сара на него ни чуточки не сердится!  
Сара улыбнулась и... бросилась на кухню. Оттуда пахло чем-то паленым. Романо виновато последовал за ней. И тут зазвенел телефон. Роберт оставил Сару и взял трубку:  
"Алло?.. Мэнди? Откуда ты знаешь мой телефон?.. Ах, Сара дала... Ну-ну. Сейчас позову".  
Сара тем временем заглянула в духовку и сказала "свое самое страшное ругательство":  
"Проклятье! Все сгорело!"  
"Сара, тебя Мэнди к телефону", - позвал Романо.  
"Мэнди? - взяла трубку Сара. - Что-то случилось?.. Ясно. Нет, я не занята... А когда ты придешь? В семь?.. А не долго ли ты собираешься гулять? Ну дела, так дела. Конечно, заменю. Прямо сейчас?.. Хорошо, уже иду. Жди".  
Романо смотрел на Сару. Та объяснила, снимая фартук:  
"Мэнди попросила меня заменить ее сегодня. Придется идти".  
"Тогда вместе пойдем", - предложил Роберт.  
"Я еще одеваться буду, - предупредила Сара. - А твой перерыв скоро кончится".  
"Я подожду тебя, можешь одеваться сколько твой душе угодно, - улыбнулся Роберт. - Кстати, что ты пыталась готовить?"  
"Не спрашивай", - Сара стала подниматься наверх.  
"Сара, пожалуйста, не готовь больше в моем доме! - попросил Роберт. - Я не хочу однажды прийти с работы к пепелищу!"  
"Я сожгла обед всего второй раз за эти две недели!" - то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез обиделась Сара, останавливаясь.  
"Ты ужасно готовишь, Сара", - признался Романо.  
"Однако ты ешь", - заметила Сара, уходя в свою комнату.  
"Ем и давлюсь", - прошептал Роберт, чтобы она не услышала.  
Через полчаса (Роберт еще успел привести в порядок кухню) они пришли в больницу. Джерри залучился улыбкой и радостно заявил:  
"Доктор Романо, ваш перерыв кончился почти час назад!"  
Вместо ответа Роберт испелил его взглядом. Джерри схватил молчащий телефон и сказал в трубку:  
"Окружная больница Кука!.."  
Роберт засмеялся и вместе с Сарой поднялся в оперблок.  
"Интересно, какие такие дела у Мэнди?" - поинтересовался Роберт, пока они ехали в лифте.  
"Все-то тебе надо знать, - улыбнулась Сара. - Какой ты любопытный".  
"Я же должен знать, почему тебя срывают из дома в нерабочий день, - пожал плечами Роберт. - Кстати, когда ты закончишь?"  
"Мэнди сказала, что вернется около семи. А ты как сегодня?"  
"Приду в девять, может позже. Жди. И ничего не готовь".  
"А ты не пей много кофе сегодня".  
Перед тем, как двери лифта разошлись, они успели поцеловаться целых три раза. У лифта Сару уже ждала переодевшаяся Мэнди.  
"Спасибо, Сара, я тебе этого никогда не забуду! За мной не пропадет!" - протараторила она, вбегая в лифт.  
"Роберт, - вдруг сказала Сара, - ты меня проводить сюда пришел или..."  
"Или, - вздохнул Роберт. - Я к Лиззи".  
"Вот значит как, - со странной усмешкой подбоченилась Сара. - Ну иди-иди".  
"И как я к ней теперь пойду, когда ты так на меня смотришь?" - спросил Роберт, склонив голову набок.  
"Я же сказала "Иди". Я вовсе на тебя не сержусь".  
Тут Сару окликнули, и она, еще раз улыбнувшись теплой своей улыбкой, нырнула в суету оперблока. Романо же пошел искать Элизабет. Он нашел ее в предоперационной. Остановился около дверей, глядя на нее через стекло. Лиззи намывала руки, потом словно почувствовав его взгляд, медленно повернула голову. Роберт подавил в себе желание отойти в тень.  
"Ну что же ты, Роберт... - услышал он ее полуудивленный голос. - Заходи..."  
Роберт шагнул внутрь. Уже не в первый раз. И каждый раз с острым ощущением своей потери.  
Элизабет закрыла локтем кран, посмотрела на него.  
"Я слышала, ты присутствуешь на операциях Онспо..." - заметила она вполголоса, держа руки на весу.  
"Ты что-то имеешь против?" - сухо спросил Роберт.  
"Нет... Я просто хотела спросить... а почему когда я оперирую..." - она замолчала.  
Романо даже и не думал об этом. Он лишь пожал плечами.  
"А ты... хочешь?" - спросила Элизабет.  
Он не знал. Он боялся, что при виде оперирующей Лиззи ему станет еще хуже. Роберт шагнул в пропасть.  
"Хочу".

**2. "Ты все еще хирург".**  
Элизабет оперировала и изредка поднимала на Роберта глаза. Он стоял в отдалении, следя за каждым ее движением, ловя каждое слово, которое изредка роняли в операционной. Он молчал, только смотрел. Элизабет это очень беспокоило. Медсестры будто и не замечали Роберта, уже привыкли к нему.  
"Роберт, - наконец заговорила Элизабет, - ты сегодня когда кончаешь?"  
Он нехотя поднял глаза с ее рук на лицо.  
"А что, есть какие-то предложения?" - спросил он. По глазам было невозможно понять шутит он или всерьез.  
"Я просто спросила".  
А точнее Элизабет просто захотелось услышать его голос. Все тот же. Все тот же...  
Размеренную операцию нарушило неожиданное происшествие. Внезапное кровотечение. Элизабет пыталась справиться с ним в одиночку, потом крикнула медсестрам:  
"Вызовите Онспо!"  
Роберт наконец очнулся от созерцания операции и поднял голову. Медсестра выбежала в коридор и вскоре вернулась.  
"Он на операции", - сообщила она.  
"Ну хоть кого-нибудь! - отчаянно воскликнула Элизабет, кровь заливала ее руки. - Отсос!"  
"Доктор Кордей, я никого не могу позвать", - очень убедительно произнесла медсестра.  
"Я одна не... Черт!.."  
"Тахикардия!" - объявила Ширли.  
Роберт ничего не мог сделать, он лишь следил за стараниями Элизабет спасти пациента.  
"Роберт!" - вдруг крикнула она.  
"Что?" - спросил Романо.  
"Помоги мне!" - ее глаза были полны отчаяния.  
"Что?!" - Роберт расширил глаза, сердце его заколотилось.  
"Что слышал! Ширли, помоги Роберту надеть перчатки и халат!" - приказала Элизабет.  
"Ты с ума сошла! - воскликнул Роберт. - Я не хирург больше! Лиззи, ты должна справиться одна!"  
"Роберт, ты все еще хирург! Ну же!!" - она умоляюще посмотрела на него.  
Он растерянно перевел взгляд на Ширли. Потом кивнул. Ширли помогла ему надеть перчатку и халат, он подошел к операционному столу, унял в себе дрожь...  
"Лиззи... ты уверена?.." - еле слышно прошептал он, вместо сердца в груди была пустота.  
Больше всего на свете Элизабет хотелось выкрикнуть "ДА!!", но она, увидев страх в его глазах, поняла, как Роберт растерян.  
"Да, Роберт, - очень ласково, насколько позволяла ситуация, произнесла она, - ты можешь, я верю в тебя".  
Романо глубоко вздохнул и взял дело в свои... в свою руку. Одной рукой оперировать было куда сложнее. Но рядом была Элизабет, она помогала ему. Роберт знал, что нужно делать. И постепенно успокоился. Ободряющие взгляды Лиззи и Ширли придавали ему уверенности. Все было как раньше. Ну... не считая того, что у него только одна рука. Роберт вспомнил слова Сары, сказанные сегодня утром: "Но я верю, что ты можешь делать все, что угодно. Если честно - даже оперировать". Кровотечение вот-вот уймется, нужно только...  
Дверь распахнулась.  
"Роберт!" - воскликнул пораженный Дональд Онспо.  
Романо даже на него не посмотрел. Но посмотрела Элизабет. И она испугалась.  
"Роберт, немедленно отойди от пациента!" - велел Онспо.  
"Одну секунду!" - попросил Роберт, потому что еще чуть-чуть, и он остановит кровотечение.  
"РОБЕРТ, ОТОЙДИ!!" - рявкнул Онспо.  
Роберт вздрогнул. Отошел. Разъяренный Дональд занял его место.  
"Кто тебе позволил оперировать? - бросил он через плечо. - Уйди, Роберт, тебе здесь не место".  
Романо не шевельнулся.  
"Роберт, - угрожающе начал Дональд, - выйди немедленно!"  
Романо и тогда не шевельнулся. Ширли взглянула в его почти черные глаза и поняла, что он отсюда не уйдет никогда. Она подошла к нему и, мягко взяв за руку, увела его, неожиданно послушного, из операционной. В коридоре она сняла с него халат и окровавленную перчатку. Он стоял рядом с медсестрой, смотря сквозь нее. Ширли помогла надеть ему голубой халат. Он не сопротивлялся ее помощи. Потом поднял глаза.  
"Ширли..."  
"Да, доктор Романо?" - с готовностью откликнулась медсестра.  
За стеклом операционной Элизабет кричала:  
"Разряд!.. Снова!.."  
Роберт вздрогнул.  
"Ничего..." - покачал он головой.  
"Доктор Романо, вам нужно отдохнуть, - заметила Ширли, чувствуя, что у него высокая температура сквозь ткань его хирургического костюма. - Хотите я провожу вас до ординаторской?"  
Она придерживала его за локоть, потому что Роберт был очень бледным и каким-то внезапно ослабевшим.  
"Что?.. Нет, я сам..." - он шагнул в сторону, чуть качнулся и твердыми шагами направился в ординаторскую.  
Ширли тревожно смотрела ему вслед.

**3. Лихорадка.**  
Роберт упал на диван. Жар окружал его и душил. Резкая горечь от потерянной хирургии вновь полоснула его по сердцу. Но теперь все было еще хуже. Он знал, что он мог, но ему было нельзя. И теперь уж ничего нельзя сделать. Как уговорить, убедить всех остальных, что он действительно может? Роберт вспомнил, как кричал на него Дональд, и понял: не убедить...  
Он лежал на диване и мучительно кусал губы. Потому что он чувствовал: сегодня он последний раз коснулся к хирургии - к своего рода волшебству. Но Романо не был благодарен судьбе за последний шанс. Потому что теперь стало еще хуже.  
Он уже успокоился, свыкся с мыслью, что он больше не хирург, но теперь... теперь... Его страсть к хиругии ожила, как только он встал к операционному столу. Ожила и не погасла, но лишь разгораясь с новой силой. Страсть эта сжигала его душу. И мысль о том, что ему рано или поздно придется спуститься в приемное отделение, была просто невыносимой.  
Прошло несколько часов. Когда душевная боль дала ему короткую передышку, он, совершенно измученный, сел. Высокая температура вроде бы спала. Но чувствовал Роберт себя отвратительно. В ординаторскую за это время так никто и не вошел. Потом раздались шаги. Вошла утомленная Элизабет. Увидев Роберта, она остановилась.  
"Что?" - хрипло спросил Роберт.  
"О чем ты?" - спросила Элизабет, опускаясь рядом с ним на диван.  
"О пациенте".  
"Он умер", - ровно произнесла Элизабет.  
"Вы... не спасли его?" - не веря своим ушам, спросил Роберт.  
Он ушел из операционной только потому, что пришел Онспо. Он ушел, не думая о пациенте, он был уверен: его спасут.  
"Нет, слишком сильное кровотечение. Ты же видел".  
Роберт вскочил на ноги, стал нервно шагать взад и вперед по ординаторской.  
"Я же почти все сделал... Я же его почти спас... Как вы могли... Ведь все уже было кончено... Я думал, вы сможете..." - говорил он.  
Элизабет с опаской следила за ним.  
"Я же мог! - неожиданно воскликнул Роберт. - Я почти спас его! Если бы не Дональд..."  
"Роберт, не надо, - попросила его Элизабет, - ты бы не смог его спасти, даже Онспо не..."  
"Я знаю, что я его почти спас, кровотечение было почти остановлено, когда он пришел!"  
"Роберт, не будь таким самоуверенным".  
"Если вы не смогли его спасти, это не значит, что его не мог спасти я!"  
"Хватит, прошу тебя".  
"Ну, почему, почему вы не верите, что я могу оперировать?!" - воскликнул Роберт.  
"Я-то верю, - тихо заметила Элизабет. - Сядь, успокойся..."  
Он сел, его вдруг забило крупной дрожью. Элизабет обняла его, пытаясь успокоить, потому что догадывалась, что сейчас испытывает Роберт.  
"Все в порядке, все в порядке, - шептала она ему на ухо. - Дай время, Онспо успокоится, он же не знает, какой ты у нас хороший хирург. Я верю, что ты можешь оперировать одной рукой. Сегодня ты был просто великолепен, честно. А Онспо просто испугался за пациента..."  
Роберт замотал головой.  
"Нет, его просто разозлило, что я его ослушался".  
"Я поговорю с ним, хочешь?" - предложила Элизабет.  
"Нет, не надо. Он все равно не разрешит".  
Роберт постепенно успокаивался, но потом вдруг понял, что это неправильно. Он понял, чего ему хочется - быть сейчас с Сарой.  
"Я... я пойду", - он осторожно высвободился из объятий Элизабет.  
"Куда?"  
"К Саре", - честно ответил Роберт.  
И увидел, как сжались ее губы в прямую тонкую полоску.  
"Элизабет, прости меня, конечно, что напоминаю, но... если бы тебе было очень плохо... и Марк был бы жив, ты бы к кому пошла: ко мне или к Марку?"  
"К Марку, - ответила Элизабет и добавила, - а Сара тебе еще не жена".  
Роберт понимал, что Элизабет беспокоится за его состояние, поэтому постарался улыбнуться:  
"Поправка, Лиззи: еще не жена".  
Элизабет нахмурилась.  
"Шучу-шучу. Не бойся, все со мной в порядке".  
Он вышел из ординаторской и устремился искать Сару. Только она сейчас в состоянии помочь ему, одних ее глаз будет достаточно, одной улыбки... Где же она может быть?  
Вдруг на поясе завибрировал пейджер. "Неужели из приемного?" - мысленно простонал Роберт и поднес к глазам пейджер:  
"Кабинет главного врача больницы. Срочно".  
"Что Ей от меня может быть надо? Да еще срочно..." - удивился Роберт и направился в ее кабинет. В свой бывший кабинет.  
Перед тем как зайти туда, он осмотрел дверь и мысленно зачеркнул на ней табличку: "Доктор Кэрри Уивер". Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что этот кабинет больше ему не принадлежит. Сколько раз Уивер просила его стучать, прежде чем войти...  
Дверь распахнулась без стука. За столом сидела Кэрри Уивер, а в кресле Дональд Онспо. Они о чем-то переговаривались вполголоса. Роберт закрыл дверь. Они наконец подняли на него глаза.  
"О, Роберт, - медово улыбаясь, произнесла Кэрри. - Присаживайся", - она кивнула на второе кресло.  
"Я постою", - ответил Роберт.  
"Разговор будет долгим", - предупредила его Уивер.  
Роберт не шевельнулся, прижимаясь лопатками к двери. Он уже понимал, какой это будет разговор.

**4. Приговор.**  
"Роберт, ты догадываешься, наверное, о чем пойдет речь", - начал Дональд.  
Романо молчал. Онспо невозмутимо продолжал:  
"Ты был отстранен от хирургических операций еще в феврале. Я разрешил тебе присутствовать на операциях, потому что понимаю, как тебе тяжело расстаться с хирургией".  
Роберт поглядел на равнодушное лицо Дональда. "Понимаешь ты, как же".  
"Но то, что ты сегодня сделал... - Онспо покачал головой. - Ты подорвал мое доверие к тебе, Роберт. Из-за тебя мы потеряли пациента".  
Ничего. Ни гнева, ни возмущения. Очень спокойно Роберт ответил, не глядя в глаза Дональду:  
"Это ты убил пациента. Ты не дал мне закончить. Я его почти спас".  
"Не надо, Роберт, строить из себя героя, - встряла в разговор Кэрри. - Ты понимаешь, что ты мог натворить одной рукой!"  
"Заткнись, ты ничего не понимаешь в хирургии", - без злости попросил Роберт.  
Как ни странно, Уивер не рассердилась его дерзости. Дональд - тоже.  
"Роберт, ты не имеешь права оперировать. Чтобы не вводить тебя в искушение, я запрещаю тебе присутствовать на операциях. Я запрещаю тебе заходить в оперблок. И я запрещаю тебе носить хирургический костюм".  
Онспо сделал паузу, видимо, ожидая, как возмутится Роберт, как рассердится... Но Роберт молчал.  
"Ты больше не хирург. Какому врачу из приемного отделения я разрешал присутствовать на операциях - в рабочее время? Какой врач чаще всего поднимался в оперблок - просто так? Роберт, какой врач еще носит хирургический костюм?.. Ты не хирург, Роберт, опомнись!"  
Тишина. Уивер смотрела на Дональда и изо всех сил скрывала довольную улыбку.  
"Ты должен вернуться к своей работе, Роберт. В приемное отделение, - заключил Дональд. - И если я узнаю, что ты нарушил мой приказ..."  
"Это все?" - бесстрастно спросил Роберт, нащупывая позади себя дверную ручку.  
"Нет, не все, - заговорила наконец Кэрри. - Мое решение не имеет отношения к сегодняшнему инциденту. Мы с Дональдом все обдумали. Ты не можешь быть главным врачом приемного отделения".  
"Почему?" - выговорил Роберт.  
Уивер ожидала этого вопроса.  
"Потому что ты самая неподходящая кандидатура для этой должности. На тебя поступали жалобы, ты всегда кричишь на подчиненных, срываешь на них свою злость и вообще... злоупотребляешь служебным положением. Я же предупреждала тебя, что эта должность временная еще в апреле. Ты меня не слушал".  
"И... что же мне теперь делать?" - спросил Роберт.  
"Ты что, не можешь представить свою жизнь, если у тебя не будет власти? - приподняла бровь Уивер. - Очень на тебя похоже. Ты будешь простым врачом, как и все остальные. Или это слишком низко для Ракеты Романо?"  
"Это - все?" - спросил Роберт тихо.  
"Да. Ты свободен, Роберт. Иди домой. Потому что ты уволен за свой сегодняшний проступок на месяц. Потом ты вернешься и будешь, как все остальные".  
Роберт толкнул дверь, вышел. Он был совершенно спокоен. Он спустился в приемное отделение, чувствуя, что все кругом будто в тумане. Он снял с себя халат, надел пальто и направился к выходу.  
"Доктор Романо, ваша смена еще не закончена, - напомнил Джерри. - Вы и так сегодня опоздали, да еще..."  
За дерзость его нужно было отчитать. Роберт обернулся.  
"Оставь меня, пожалуйста, в покое", - попросил он и вышел из больницы.  
Через две недели будет Рождество, все кругом было в снегу, на некоторых домах уже была праздничная иллюминация. Даже в прошлое Рождество что-то затеплело на душе у Роберта, а теперь...  
Романо вошел в свой дом. Переоделся. Он коснулся своего лба, температуры вроде бы больше не было. Сильно клонило в сон. Сара придет еще нескоро...  
х х х  
Но Роберт ошибался. Мэнди вернулась на работу раньше, чем рассчитывала. Она подбежала к Саре, которая меняла пациенту капельницу.  
"Угадай, кто?" - спросила она лукаво.  
"Мэнди! - обрадовалась Сара. - Ты же сказала, что придешь в семь! А еще только пять часов!"  
"Так вот вышло. Ты не рада?"  
"Рада, конечно. Ну, заступай на дежурство, а мне пора идти", - они подошли к стойке медсестер.  
"К... доктору Романо?" - осмелилась спросить Мэнди.  
"Нет, он сегодня поздно придет, - опечалилась Сара. - А ты что-то имеешь против?"  
"Нет, просто это так странно, - Мэнди улыбнулась. - Ты и доктор Романо. Ну и как он... ну, не на работе?" - поинтересовалась Мэнди.  
Несколько медсестер прислушались.  
"Ну... он хороший. Иногда капризный, но хороший. Его просто нужно получше узнать".  
"И он что, ни разу не накричал на тебя?" - удивилась Кэсси, которой частенько попадало от Роберта.  
Сара вспомнила сегодняшнюю ссору.  
"Ну, мы ссоримся... иногда, но тут же миримся. Как и все, впрочем, - Сара вдруг спохватилась. - Роберт меня убьет, если узнат, о чем я тут с вами болтаю".  
"По правде убьет?" - уточнила Кэсси.  
"Это просто такое выражение. Он не жестокий. Иногда он даже беззащитный", - призналась Сара и, прикусив язык, ушла в раздевалку.  
Медсестры переварили услышанное. Когда Сара вышла из больницы, к стойке подошла Ширли.  
"Вы не видели доктора Романо?" - спросила она у медсестер.  
"Нет", - покачала головой Кэсси.  
Медсестры захихикали.  
"А Сару?"  
"Она только что ушла, - сообщила Кэсси. - А что случилось?"  
"Доктор Романо", - кратко объяснила Ширли и отошла от них.  
Сара пришла домой в очень хорошем настроении. Все было так солнечно, полно пушистого снега и рождественского настроения, что хотелось петь. Одно лишь огорчало Сару - Роберт придет сегодня только в девять часов. Но тут она увидела его пальто в прихожей. "Роберт дома!" - обрадовалась Сара и позвала его:  
"Роберт".  
Нет ответа. Сара прошла в полутемную гостиную. Роберт спал на диване. Сара вздохнула. В последнее время его кошмары участились. Когда Сара спрашивала его, что ему снилось, он лишь качал головой. Но можно было догадаться - опять несчастный случай, вертолет. Он просыпался по ночам в холодном поту, она успокаивала его, как могла. И Роберт засыпал несразу. И часто перед сном Роберт стал принимать снотворное - чтобы спать без снов. Вот и сейчас на столике лежала упаковка со снотворным.  
Сара несколько секунд смотрела на Роберта. Нахмурилась. Потом коснулась ладонью его лба. Лоб был холодным. Ее пальцы скользнули ниже - по щеке, к шее, к груди... Сара села рядом с Робертом, он еле слышно дышал. Или... Сара взяла его руку, попыталась нащупать пульс... Потом схватила коробку со снотворным. Оттуда на пол упала пустая облатка.  
Сара дала Роберту хлесткую пощечину. Голова его безжизненно мотнулась. Сара вскочила на ноги, которые внезапно ослабели и задрожали. Нет, нет, нет! Нет, пожалуйста, не надо!..  
Слезы сами бежали по ее лицу, пока она искала в кармане телефон, трясущимися пальцами нажимала кнопки.  
"9... 1... 1..."  
Сара всхлипнула. Ее глаза уже привыкли к полумраку, и она могла увидеть смертельно бледное лицо Роберта. Господи, как же он будет ненавидеть ее, если выживет. Ведь повезут его в Окружную больницу Кука. В ненавистное приемное отделение...

**5. Смертельная доза.**  
"Ты слышала, Ширли?" - глаза Бэрил странно горели.  
"О чем именно я должна была слышать?" - рассеянно спросила Ширли.  
"Доктора Романо привезли в приемное с передозировкой снотворного!" - выпалила Бэрил.  
"Что?!" - Ширли застыла.  
"Что, не знала? - заулыбалась Бэрил. - У нас об этом еще никто не знает, а внизу только об этом и болтают!"  
"Он живой хотя бы?"  
"Я не знаю. Он в травме", - пожала плечами Бэрил.  
"А доктор Кордей знает?" - спросила Ширли.  
"Я же сказала: у нас никто не знает", - напомнила медсестра.  
Ширли помчалась искать Элизабет. "Я так и знала, так и знала, - лихорадочно думала Ширли, - После того, что случилось в операционной, он был так подавлен. Но я же не знала, что он совершит самоубийство!"  
"Доктор Кордей! - выкрикнула Ширли. - Доктора Романо привезли в приемное отделение! Передозировка снотворного!.."  
Элизабет качнулась. Прижала пальцы ко рту.  
"О боже мой, - выдавила она, потом крикнула: - Где он?! В приемном?"  
"Да", - кивнула Ширли.  
Элизабет кинулась к лифту. Ширли закрыла глаза. Только бы он выжил!  
"Где он?" - Элизабет подлетела к стойке регистрации.  
"Романо? В третьей палате. Живой он, живой", - успокоил ее Джерри.  
Элизабет попыталась успокоиться и выровнять дыхание. Провела ладонью по лицу. Подошла к третьей палате и толкнула дверь.  
Рядом с кроватью на стуле сидела Сара Бэкетт, плечи ее были опущены, она всхлипывала. Элизабет осторожно подошла к ней. На кровати лежал не Роберт. Всего лишь его бледная тень. Обеими ладонями Сара держала его за руку. Глаза Роберта были закрыты, он ровно дышал.  
"Сара", - мягко окликнула Элизабет.  
Она подняла на нее красные от слез глаза.  
"Доктор Кордей, - кивнула Сара. - Вы уже слышали, да?"  
"Да, только сейчас узнала, - Элизабет перевела взгляд на Роберта. - Как же его угораздило?"  
"Я... я не знаю. В последнее время Роберт, он часто пьет снотворное, чтобы кошмары не снились. А сегодня я пришла, а он... я даже сначала... не поняла", - она задрожала.  
"Но теперь-то с ним все в порядке", - попыталась успокоить ее Элизабет, хотя она и сама нуждалась в утешении.  
Элизабет сняла с себя голубой халат и накинула его на Сару.  
"С-спасибо, доктор Кордей", - всхлипнула Сара, последний раз вздрагивая.  
"Зови меня Элизабет", - чуть улыбнулась Элизабет.  
"Хорошо... Элизабет".  
Обе женщины молча смотрели на бледное лицо Роберта. По щеке Сары скатилась еще одна слеза. Элизабет обняла Сару и прошептала:  
"Не плачь, не плачь, пожалуйста, иначе я тоже сейчас заплачу..."  
"Ну, почему, почему это случилось с Робертом? - всхлипывала Сара, прижимаясь к Элизабет. - Ему и так в последнее время несладко, а тут... еще... Доктор Ковач сказал, что это была смертельная доза... Он же еле выкарабкался... боже..."  
Дверь открылась. Элизабет вздрогнула, обернулась, выпустив Сару из своих рук. На пороге стояла Кэрри Уивер.  
"О. Значит это правда", - заметила она без выражения.  
Сара закаменела. Она, не поворачиваясь к Уивер, еще сильне сжала руку Роберта. Элизабет решительно подошла к Кэрри.  
"Кэрри, пожалуйста, только не сейчас. Уйди, хорошо?"  
"Я просто хотела убедиться, что это правда. Что с ним случилось?"  
Элизабет твердо взяла Уивер за руку и вывела ее из палаты.  
"Передозировка снотворного. Разве тебе об этом не доложили?"  
"Нет, не доложили. А я должна обо всем знать".  
"Не обо всем. Уходи, Кэрри", - Элизабет вошла в палату и закрыла дверь у самого носа Уивер.  
Сара судорожно вздохнула.  
"Ты устала, Сара, иди домой, выспись, уже поздно".  
"Я не могу оставить его", - Сара не отводила глаз от Роберта.  
"Я буду с ним", - заметила Элизабет.  
"Нет, - Сара помотала головой. - Я не смогу уснуть".  
"А здесь?" - Элизабет кивнула на вторую кровать.  
Сара оглянулась, заколебалась.  
"Хорошо. Только ты не отходи от него, ладно? А я и в самом деле устала".  
Она поцеловала Роберта в лоб и, сняв ботинки, забралась на кровать. Она несколько секунд смотрела на Роберта, а потом уснула. Элизабет села на ее прежнее место и взяла почему-то очень холодную ладонь Роберта в свои руки. Тот вдруг шевельнулся, приоткрыл глаза.  
"Зачем?" - прошептал он.  
"Что, Роберт? - Элизабет заботливо склонилась над ним. - Роберт, о чем ты?"  
"Зачем? - тверже повторил он, щурясь от яркого света лампы. - Зачем вы меня спасли?"  
Элизабет потрясенно застыла. А Роберт вдруг выкрикнул, собрав для этого все свои силы:  
"Я вас просил, да?!"

**6. Тяжкая правда.**  
"Как вы посмели... Для вас мое мнение ничего не значит? Я же решил, что я хочу умереть! Зачем вы меня спасли?!"  
Он дернулся, чтобы сесть, но тут же закрыл глаза, потому что мягко накатила тошнота.  
"Роберт, но..." - Элизабет оглянулась на Сару, та спала, лишь хмурила во сне брови.  
Значит, не передозировка. Нарочно? Значит... это было самоубийство?..  
"Элизабет, как ты могла? - спросил Роберт тише, видимо, из-за общей слабости. - Если я принял смертельную дозу, то можно было догадаться, что это не случайность и не реанимировать меня. Зачем - вы - меня - спасли?"  
Элизабет не знала, что ему ответить. Она была в растерянности.  
"Что же мне теперь делать? С крыши сброситься? Надо было так и поступить, я не подумал о таких вот... благодетелях, как вы".  
"Роберт, но зачем?" - выдавила наконец Элизабет.  
"Да потому что я так хочу. А вы думаете только о том, как бы кого-нибудь спасти. Против его воли. Ну не хочу я жить, зачем вы насильно меня заставляете?"  
Он закрыл глаза, часто подышал. Потом открыл глаза, смотрел в потолок. Затем Роберт резко побледнел.  
"Роберт, что с тобой?!" - перепугалась Элизабет, хватая его за руку.  
Тот вырвал руку. На лице - по-прежнему ни кровинки.  
"Я... в приемном отделении?" - спросил он напряженным голосом.  
"Да, но..."  
Он вдавил затылок в подушку, кусая губы.  
"Я ненавижу вас. Как вы могли... Как вы могли допустить, чтобы меня привезли сюда? Все же... все же видели!" - он тихонько застонал.  
"Роберт, о чем ты?" - Элизабет уже чуть не плакала.  
"Все видели, как я тут... как меня... Боже, какой позор... Это войдет в летописи Окружной больницы Кука, и Пратт будет рассказывать об этом своим внукам, если они у него будут... Ну почему я не умер? Все теперь будут смеяться... Боже, боже, боже..."  
"Роберт, да над чем смеяться! Ты чуть не умер! Они еле тебя спасли!"  
Сара на соседней кровати заворочалась, но не проснулась - из-за усталости и сильных переживаний.  
"Ты что, не знаешь их, Кордей? - Элизабет вздрогнула. - Они смеются надо всем! Над тем, что у меня нет руки, над тем, что у меня есть девушка, надо всем, что я ни сделаю! Особенно Пратт... И Фрэнк тоже".  
Элизабет слушала его, приморозившись к стулу. Она и не знала, как приемное отделение приняло своего нового главного врача. Не знала о насмешках. Это был уже не тот Роберт, которого она знала. Прежний Романо никогда бы не позволил никому смеяться над собой.  
"Они всегда смеются у меня за спиной. Даже Льюис иногда, хотя она почти единственная, кто не издевается надо мной. А Галлант с Расготрой, наверное, еще просто не доросли".  
Элизабет и не знала, что все так плохо. Не из-за этого же Роберт совершил самоубийство! Так из-за чего же?! Может из-за того пациента, которого ему не позволил спасти Онспо? Но нет, он бы не стал из-за этого!..  
А Роберт продолжал гаснущим полушепотом:  
"И вот теперь меня привезли в машине скорой помощи. С передозировкой. И все это видели. И видели, как меня спасали в травме. Ну просто отлично. Кордей, если у тебя есть сердце, то, пожалуйста, введи мне смертельную дозу морфия. Настоятельно тебя прошу. Иначе я сделаю это сам".  
Его глаза были серьезными. В жилах Элизабет застыла кровь.  
"Роберт, ты просто сумасшедший! Ты пытался совершить самоубийство! Ты понимаешь? Я не позволю тебе ничего с собой сделать! Потому что ты чокнутый! И хватит называть меня Кордей!"  
"Заткнись, Кордей! - с неожиданной злобой крикнул Роберт. - Убирайся отсюда! Я тебя ненавижу! Уходи!"  
Элизабет резко поднялась.  
"Прекрасно! Я уйду!" - она вышла и хлопнула дверью.  
Она решительно прошла через приемное отделение, дошла до женского туалете и только там расплакалась.  
Роберт с ненавистью смотрел ей вслед, потом, часто дрожа, попытался успокоиться. Потом повернул голову.  
На соседней кровати спала под голубым халатом Сара. На ее измученном лице еще виднелись невысохшие следы слез. Ее рука свесилась с кровати. Роберт вздрогнул и протянул ладонь, чтобы коснуться ее полупрозрачных пальцев. Не дотянулся.  
"Сара", - еле слышно позвал он.  
Та не ответила, спала. Когда через полчаса в палату снова вошла Элизабет, Роберт уже крепко спал. Но зато тут же проснулась Сара. Она взглянула на заплаканную Элизабет, но промолчала. Зато спросила:  
"Он не приходил в себя?"  
"Приходил, - мрачно сообщила Элизабет. - Выйдем, вдруг он проснется. Надо поговорить".

**7. Зачем ты это сделал?**  
Обеспокоенная Сара вышла следом за Элизабет из палаты.  
"Что случилось, Лиззи? - спросила она, тревожась. - Ой, прости - Элизабет".  
"Ничего-ничего... - Элизабет огляделась, никого рядом не было. - Сара, это была не просто передозировка. Это была попытка самоубийства".  
Сара побледнела.  
"Он сам мне сказал. Он против того, что его спасли".  
"Но... из-за чего?" - выдохнула Сара, оглянувшись на дверь.  
"Я не знаю. Вы в последнее время... между вами все в порядке?" - деликатно поинтересовалась Элизабет.  
"Д-да. То есть... - Сара поморщилась. - Мы с ним сегодня утром поссорились".  
"Сильно?" - спросила Элизабет осторожно.  
"Наверное, да. Он так кричал на меня, а я сказала... что ненавижу его, - Сара вскинула глаза на Элизабет, у которой потемнело лицо. - Но мы помирились! Тут же. Все было нормально. Он потом попросил у меня прощения. Даже... - Сара тепло улыбнулась, - просил меня дать ему пощечину. Я, конечно же, не дала. Я не думаю, что из-за этого он бы так поступил".  
"Я тоже. Но из-за чего тогда? Правда сегодня была еще одна проблема".  
"Какая же?" - дернулась Сара.  
"Он сегодня оперировал".  
"О боже", - проговорила Сара.  
"Да. Он почти спас пациента, который истекал кровью, но пришел Онспо и запретил ему оперировать. Он был так растроен, но я успокоила его, как могла, - при этих словах Элизабет опасливо взглянула на Сару, - а потом он сказал, что пойдет к тебе. Он ведь пришел к тебе, верно?"  
Сара медленно покачала головой.  
"Странно, - заметила Элизабет. - Джерри мне сейчас сказал, что Роберт и домой раньше ушел. Почти сразу же после того, как мы разговаривали в ординаторской. Когда он ушел от меня, он даже улыбался, шутил".  
"Что же могло случиться за это короткое время?" - спросила Сара.  
"Я не знаю. Но он так зол на меня, будто я его вытащила. Роберт кстати очень обеспокоен тем, что его видели в таком состоянии. Ты же его знаешь. Кто им занимался?"  
Сара вспомнила, как в приемное привезли Роберта. Все, кто увидел Роберта, забыли о своих пациентах. Но никто не шевельнулся. И это было дико. Затем очнулась Сьюзен и бросилась к каталке. Сара вспомнила ее округлившиеся глаза, когда никто больше не подошел, и некоторые врачи даже продолжили свою работу. Потом Ковач передал своего тяжелого пациента двум стажером и подключился к Льюис. Потом к ним присоединились Чуни и, уже в травме, Халей. Сара прошла за ними, но стояла у дверей, слезы продолжали течь по ее щекам. Когда Лука взялся за дефибрилляторы, Сара начала тихонько молиться про себя.  
"Сара", - позвала Элизабет.  
Сара вздрогнула.  
"Что?"  
"Я спросила тебя, кто занимался Робертом", - напомнила Элизабет.  
"Доктор Льюис и доктор Ковач. Ну еще Чуни и Халей, - ответила Сара. - Ли... Элизабет, ну неужели же он это нарочно?"  
"Да, Сара. И мне кажется, он может повторить это снова".  
Сара повернулась и вошла в палату. Роберт все еще спал, лишь вздрагивал во сне. Сара села рядом с ним.  
"Ты же не мог это сделать, Роберт, ты не мог", - шептала она, гладя его руку.  
Элизабет положила ей ладонь на плечо.  
"Сара, только не надо спрашивать Роберта, когда он проснется, почему он это сделал. Надо немного подождать. Он должен успокоиться", - сказала она вполголоса.  
"Я знаю, - кивнула Сара. - Знаешь, Элизабет, еще недавно я была просто счастлива. Нам было так хорошо друг с другом. А сегодня я пришла и..."  
"А как вы познакомились?" - спросила Элизабет, садясь на кровать, рядом с Робертом.  
Ей хотелось отвлечь Сару от печальных мыслей. Это помогло. Сара улыбнулась.  
"Он лежал в палате после несчастного случая. Я однажды пришла к нему и увидела, какой он. Он ведь не такой, как о нем все думают. Я сначала так боялась. Думала, как это: медсестра и пациент. И еще того хуже: медсестра и главный врач больницы. Но потом все стало так просто, когда я узнала, что и он любит меня. Представляешь, Элизабет, я приходила к нему каждый день тайно, чтобы никто не узнал. Я вздрагивала от каждого шороха, боялась, что нас кто-то увидит. У Роберта не нервы, а канаты. Ему было все равно, пусть даже под дверью топчится больница - подслушивает и подглядывает. А потом мне пришлось уехать к отцу. Я только сейчас в октябре приехала".  
Элизабет слушала Сару и понимала, почему Роберт полюбил эту девушку. Сара сразу поняла, какой он на самом деле, и не мучила ни его, ни себя столько лет, как делала это сама Элизабет. Дверь чуть приоткрылась.  
"Доктор Кордей, - позвала Чуни. - Вас к телефону".  
"Сейчас, - кивнула Элизабет и взглянула на часы. - О, уже час ночи. Наверное, это Крис звонит. Сара, мне нужно домой, ты держись, хорошо?"  
"Ладно", - согласилась Сара.  
"Ложись, поспи", - попросила Элизабет.  
Сара еще раз кивнула и нехотя оторвала взгляд от Роберта.  
"Спасибо тебе, Лиззи. Ой, прости - Элизабет".  
Элизабет улыбнулась и прикрыла за собой дверь в палату. Сара легла на кровать и выключила лампу, остался гореть лишь ночник. Сара в темноте продолжала смотреть на Роберта, пока не уснула.  
А около пяти часов утра, когда палату заполнял дрожащий утренний свет, дверь палаты снова открылась. К кровати Роберта, который продолжал спать, подошла Кэрри Уивер. Она долго смотрела на него. Она-то понимала, из-за чего Роберт совершил самоубийство. И она, и Дональд Онспо. И если Романо скажет, кто довел его до самоубийства...  
Роберт беспокойно шевельнулся под ее взглядом.  
"Отойди от него", - прошипел кто-то позади Кэрри.  
Она обернулась. На кровати сидела взъерошенная Сара. Она рывком поднялась, встала напротив Уивер. Кэрри вспомнила, что это так называемая "невеста" Романо. Та, о которой еще недавно ходило по больнице столько слухов.  
"Вообще-то ты должна обращаться ко мне "Доктор Уивер" и говорить мне "Вы", - назидательно заметила Кэрри.  
"Хорошо, доктор Уивер. Отойди от него. Немедленно", - процедила Сара.  
"Ты что, не слышала, что я сказала?" - подняла брови Кэрри.  
"Я слышала. А ты, судя по всему, нет. Я сказала: уходи".  
"Да что ты в нем нашла? - Кэрри вдруг тряхнуло от злости, - Что ты над ним... как тигрица над тигренком?! Он же такой злой, жестокий, подлый..."  
"Заткнись. Ты ничего не знаешь: ни о Роберте, ни обо мне. Ни о нас. Ты бы никогда не смогла любить по-настоящему, истинной любовью", - очень спокойно произнесла Сара.  
Роберт никогда не просвещал Сару насчет личной жизни Кэрри Уивер. И Сара не знала, что удар ее был нанесен точно.  
Кэрри переменилась в лице.  
"Ах ты..." - она шагнула к Саре. Та вздрогнула, сделала шаг назад.  
Роберт во сне тихо застонал.  
"Пошла вон", - с холодной злостью приказала Сара. Она еще ни с кем так не разговаривала.  
И Уивер ушла, сверкая глазами. В них было обещание грядущих бед и несчастий. Напоследок Кэрри довольно громко грохнула дверью. Романо однако не проснулся.  
Сара глазами приласкала его, успокоила. По губам Роберта скользнула тень улыбки. Или показалось? Сара села на край своей кровати и так встретила рассвет.

**8. Тигрица над тигренком.**  
Около восьми часов Роберт открыл глаза и увидел рядом Сару.  
"Ну, - Сара попыталась улыбнуться. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?"  
"Знаешь, - он усмехнулся, - вчера был не самый мой удачный день".  
Сара села на край его кровати.  
"Не тошнит?" - спросила она.  
"Мм, немного", - он беспокойно завозился.  
"Ты пока не пытайся вставать. Ты еще слишком слаб", - напомнила Сара.  
"Я вообще-то и сам это чувствую".  
Сара зевнула, прикрыв ладонью рот.  
"Ты, наверное, почти всю ночь из-за меня не спала, да?" - виновато поинтересовался Роберт.  
Его прежний злой накал прошел, он чувствовал только усталость и слабость.  
"Да нет, спала немного, - пожала плечами Сара. - А мы... тебя под утро не разбудили?"  
"Я сквозь сон слышал что-то..." - неопредленно ответил Роберт и глянул вопросительно.  
"Приходила Уивер. Я ее грубо прогнала", - призналась Сара, вспомнив неприятную утреннюю "беседу" с Уивер.  
"Умница".  
Они помолчали.  
"А где Лиззи?" - спросил наконец Роберт, смутно припоминая вчерашнюю (а точнее, уже сегодняшнюю) ссору.  
"Она ушла домой. Но, думаю, скоро заглянет", - сообщила Сара.  
"Это хорошо. Она, наверное, так злится на меня сейчас".  
"Из-за чего?" - спросила Сара.  
"Ну... я вчера... то есть сегодня так накричал на нее. Она-то здесь причем".  
"Роберт, ты... неужели ты на самом деле хотел убить себя?" - не выдержала Сара, она все еще не могла в это поверить.  
Роберт не хотел так жестоко поступать с Сарой, но он все же сказал правду.  
"Я и сейчас хочу убить себя", - напомнил он.  
Сара закрыла лицо руками.  
"Из-за меня, да? - спросила она глухо. - Если бы ты любил меня, ты бы так не говорил".  
"Но я и так тебя люблю".  
"Да? - Сара подняла на него глаза. - Поэтому-то ты и решил уйти?"  
"Знаешь, все так сложно, Сара. Дай мне время, хорошо? Я должен прийти в себя".  
Сара встала и подошла к окну.  
"Сара. Ладно, я погорячился. Не буду я ничего с собой делать, Сара".  
Ее спина закаменела.  
"Сара!"  
Роберт попытался сесть. И в этот момент дверь раскрылась, вошел какой-то молодой врач. Сара резко обернулась. Врач с удивлением заметил ее.  
"Вы не могли бы выйти? - спросил он у Сары. - Мне нужно поговорить с доктором Романо".  
"А кто вы?" - поинтересовалась Сара.  
"Я доктор МакКинни, психиатр".  
Сара оглянулась на Роберта. Тот пребывал в тихой панике. Он умоляюще посмотрел на нее: защити.  
"Доктор МакКинни, мы не могли бы поговорить с вами за пределами этой палаты?" - спросила Сара.  
"Конечно, если вам так будет угодно", - согласился психиатр.  
Сара подмигнула Романо: не бойся, все в порядке. Сара закрыла дверь и посмотрела в глаза доктора МакКинни.  
"Вас кто-то вызвал?" - спросила она.  
"Да, но, прежде чем отвечать на вопросы, я хотел бы узнать, кто вы".  
"Я Сара Бэкетт".  
"Вы родственница доктора Романо?" - поинтересовался тот.  
Сара надеялась, что Роберт не услышит этих слов, которые она произнесла очень тихо:  
"Я - его невеста".  
"О. Так какие же у вас ко мне вопросы? Кстати, вы уже знаете, зачем он это сделал?.. Нет? Ну что ж, я это выясню. Ох уж эти самоубийцы, сначала запутаются в себя и своих проблемах, а потом решают все одним взмахом. Ой, простите, я не хотел".  
"Кто вас вызвал к Роберту?" - спросила Сара, чувствуя, как холодеют щеки.  
"Вас это не касается. Я должен идти к пациенту".  
"Кто вас вызвал?" - повторила Сара.  
"Доктор Уивер. Пропустите меня в палату. Возможно, доктора Романо нужно положить к нам в отделение, если он опасен для самого себя".  
"Уходите, доктор МакКинни. Я вас настоятельно прошу".  
"Мисс Бэкетт, вы меня не понимаете? Доктор Уивер велела мне зайти к доктору Романо. И я обязан это сделать, он пытался убить себя, помните? Ему нужен психиатр".  
"Не нужен. Мы с ним сами разберемся, что случилось".  
Сара знала, что если оставить МакКинни с Робертом, произойдет что-то по-настоящему страшное. Действовать тут нужно очень осторожно, любовью и лаской возвращать Роберта к нормальной прежней жизни. А если позволить чужому человеку вломиться в его хрупкий внутренний мир, который пытается разобраться в себе, то что-то в Роберте окончательно сломается.  
"Вы не пускаете меня в палату пациента? В таком случае я вынужден обратится к помощи охраны. И они силой уберут вас с дороги. Вы этого хотите? Или мне просто вызвать доктора Уивер?"  
Саре захотелось вцепиться в эту отвратительную рожу.  
"Вы уйдете с дороги?"  
"Вы не понимаете. Вы не знаете Роберта, он очень сложный человек..."  
"...вот я во всем и разберусь".  
"Уходите немедленно, доктор МакКинни. Роберт сейчас нуждается не в психиатре, а во мне и докторе Кордей. Мы обойдемся без вашей помощи", - твердо сказала Сара.  
"Отлично, - внезапно улыбнулся доктор МакКинни. - Было приятно с вами пообщаться, мисс Бэкетт".  
Он повернулся и ушел. Сара несколько секунд постояла и вернулась в палату. Роберт тревожно посмотрел на нее.  
"Все в порядке, Роберт, все в порядке, он больше не придет", - успокоила его Сара.  
"Сара, пожалуйста, не пускай в эту палату больше никого! - жалобно попросил Роберт. - Ладно?"  
"Конечно, Роберт".  
Она села рядом с ним на кровать.  
"Зачем он приходил?" - спросил Романо.  
"Уивер", - коротко обронила Сара.  
"Уивер? Что ей еще надо от меня?"  
"Роберт, не обращай на нее внимания. Она просто злится".  
"Ага, не обращай. Она мне с прошлого мая козни строит", - недовольно сообщил Роберт.  
"Успокойся, поспи лучше".  
"Я и так уже выспался. А ты, наверное, еще и не завтракала".  
Роберт был прав. Мало того, Сара еще и не ужинала вчера.  
"Да, не завтракала, - согласилась Сара. - А ты не хочешь есть?"  
Романо поспешно ответил:  
"Нет, что ты", - при мысли о еде его мутило.  
"Тогда я схожу в кафетерий, когда Элизабет придет, - решила Сара. - Кто-то ведь должен с тобой сидеть".  
"Зачем со мной сидеть? Я что, маленький?" - возмутился Роберт.  
Сара неожиданно сверкнула глазами.  
"Да, маленький! Маленький идиот!"  
Роберт съежился в предчувствии еще одного скандала.

**9. Почти живой мертвец.**  
Сару прорвало. Все это время она помнила, как вздрагивало его тело после каждого разряда. И теперь она узнает, что ее Роберт сделал это нарочно, захотел уйти, захотел бросить ее совсем одну!  
"Как ты мог? Ты обо мне хотя подумал?!" - спросила Сара, вскочив с кровати.  
"Я вообще ни о ком не думал", - пытался защититься Роберт.  
"Конечно! Ты же эгоист!" - Сара беспокойно заходила по палате.  
"Сара, если бы тебе было так плохо, ты бы тоже обо мне не думала!"  
"Когда мне плохо, я прежде всего думаю о своих близких! Да, иногда мне было плохо - даже рядом с тобой, - но я не хотела расстраивать тебя даже своей грустью!"  
"Поверь мне, Сара, у меня не было другого выхода!"  
"А это, конечно же, самый лучший выход: наглотаться таблеток и никаких забот, да?!"  
"Не говори так! Ты ничего не знаешь!"  
"А ты мне и не рассказываешь! Разве случилось что-то настолько страшное, что нельзя было прийти ко мне, чтобы мы вместе нашли выход?"  
"Ты бы тут ничего не смогла сделать!"  
"А ты смог, да?"  
"Да! Но вы все испортили!"  
"А что мне оставалось делать, когда я пришла и увидела, что ты почти мертвый!"  
"Ничего! Я же был почти мертвый, а теперь из-за вас я почти живой!"  
"Мне что, нужно было спокойно ждать, когда ты умрешь? А как мне потом жить-то - без тебя?!"  
"Ну и жила бы! Будто я тебя так сильно нужен!"  
"Да, нужен! Потому что я люблю тебя, кретин!" - отчаянно призналась Сара.  
Роберт знал, как прекратить эту ссору. Нужно было сказать тихо: "Если ты меня по правде любишь, то прости меня, такого кретина!" Но в Романо вскипела злость.  
"Ты любишь кретина, идиота, калеку и самоубийцу? Какая самопожертвенность!" - издевательски воскликнул Роберт.  
"Роберт, а тебе самого себя не жалко? Ты сейчас себя в таких красках описал!"  
"Нет, не жалко. А тебе, судя по всему, жалко - того, что пришла ко мне тогда в палату!"  
"Да, ты был тогда совсем другим!"  
"Может потому, что у меня была рука?"  
"А может потому, что теперь у тебя есть твоя Лиззи, а я здесь - третий лишний?"  
Роберт так удивился, что даже не сразу ответил.  
"Дура ты, Сара. Мы с ней просто друзья", - перепуганно ответил он.  
"Я, значит, дура? А вы с ней, значит, друзья?" - повторила взвинченная Сара.  
"Нет, ты Сара, которую я люблю, а Лиззи - мой друг", - примирительно сообщил Романо.  
"Роберт, - Сара неожиданно успокоилась, - ответь на один вопрос... почему я не могу хлопнуть дверью и уехать навсегда к отцу?"  
Роберта приморозило страхом. Страхом потерять Сару. А она сама же ответила:  
"Потому что я знаю, что тебе без меня будет плохо. И потому что ты смотришь на меня такими глазами".  
"Какими?" - выдавил Роберт.  
"Как у щенка. И я знаю, что если я сейчас уйду, ты обязательно наделаешь каких-нибудь глупостей. Мне, наверное, не стоило в тебя влюбляться. Тебе было бы лучше с Элизабет".  
"Нет! Мне лучше с тобой!"  
"Тогда какого черта ты пытался убить себя?" - спросила Сара.  
"Потому что мне теперь незачем жить. И я до сих пор хочу доделать начатое, Сара. Вы оживили мертвеца, Сара. Потенциального мертвеца", - Роберт отвернулся к стене.  
"Ты опять со своими глупостями! Господи, какое же ты чудовище!"  
Сара вдруг вспомнила свои слова, сказанные психиатру: "Мы обойдемся без вашей помощи". Обошлись. "Любовью и лаской", да?  
Сара заплакала от своей беспомощности. Отвернулась к окну и заплакала. Роберт услышал ее плач, обернулся.  
И тут же его скрутило от ненависти к самому себе.  
Сара плакала. Из-за него! Каждая слезинка, что падает с ее щек - из-за него!  
Он решил разом разобраться со всеми проблемами и совершил самоубийство, а каково было бы Саре, если бы он умер?! Если бы она пришла, а на диване лежало его холодное, ничего не чувствующее тело? Сколько бы горя он ей принес, сколько бы слез заставил пролить?  
"Сара, прости меня", - произнес Роберт.  
Сара продолжала плакать, ее плечи вздрагивали.  
"Сара, ну, пожалуйста!"  
Если она не простит, тогда - все. Потому что она плачет из-за него. У нее есть право не прощать.  
"Сара, ну пожалуйста, прости".  
Она продолжала плакать.  
"Ну Сара. Са-роч-ка... - звал он. - Ну прости, прости, прости, прости-и-и-и".  
Она шагнула к окну, прислонилась лбом к холодному стеклу.  
"Сара, пожалуйста, сделай со мной, что хочешь, но только прости, по-жа-луй-ста! Сара! Я дурак! Я и в самом деле чудовище! Сара, ну прости-и-и!"  
Ничего. В ответ лишь всхлипы.  
"Сара, я же прошу прощения. Нет, я молю о прощении".  
Он сел на кровати. С досадой посмотрел на капельницу и, дернув рукой, вырвал ее из вены. По руке потекла струйка крови. Роберт спустил ноги с кровати. Палата качнулась на него, но потом встала на место. Романо поднялся на ноги и шагнул к Саре, которая наконец перестала плакать.  
Голова резко закружилась, в глазах поплыло, потемнело...

**10. Второй приход.**  
Роберт приоткрыл глаза. И увидел перед собой Сару. Она несколько раз хлопнула его по щекам. Ее губы беззвучно шевелились. Романо тряхнул головой, стараясь унять звон в ушах. И наконец услышал, что говорит Сара.  
"Роберт, Роберт!"  
"Сара?.." - прошептал Роберт.  
"Очнулся наконец, - с облегчением произнесла Сара. - Можешь встать?"  
"Н-наверное", - кивнул Роберт, и Сара помогла ему подняться с пола.  
Он забрался обратно в постель, чувствуя озноб. Сара вытерла кровь с его руки. Снова ставить капельницу она не стала.  
"Я в обморок упал, да?" - слабо спросил он.  
Сара кивнула, поправляя одеяло.  
"Час от часу не легче. Унижение за унижением", - проворчал Роберт.  
"Глупенький, - ласково произнесла она. - Ты еще слишком слаб, неудивительно, что упал в обморок. Я же запретила тебе вставать. Не бойся, это видела только я", - она наконец улыбнулась.  
"А ты меня простила?" - вдруг спросил Роберт.  
"А ты как думаешь?.. Конечно, простила".  
Роберт вздохнул.  
"Сара..."  
"Все потом. Поспи сперва".  
"Хорошо".  
Глаза Роберта слипались.  
"Роберт, я посижу с тобой, пока ты не заснешь, а потом уйду. Скоро придет Элизабет".  
Роберт закрыл глаза. И неожиданно улыбнулся.  
"Знаешь, Сара, о чем я вспомнил?.. О том, как мы познакомились..."  
Сара стояла рядом с Робертом, он уже почти засыпал. Она отошла к двери, но еще не уходила.  
"Ты была такая смешная..." - пробормотал Роберт, проваливаясь в сон.  
Сара вышла из палаты Романо, прошла несколько шагов... потом остановилась и быстро вытерла невысохшие следы слез на щеках. Она подошла к стойке регистрации.  
"Доктор Льюис", - окликнула Сара.  
Та обернулась.  
"Сара, можешь говорить мне "Сьюзен", - заметила Льюис и подошла к девушке. - Ну... как он?"  
Сара покачала головой.  
"Можно... я поговорю с вами попозже. С ним все в порядке, но... - Сара сдерживалась, чтобы не разрыдаться снова, довольно на сегодня слез. - Пожалуйста, доктор Льюис... Сьюзен, проследите, чтобы в палату к Роберту никто не входил".  
"Конечно, Сара. А сама-то ты как?" - она взяла холодные мокрые пальцы Сары, покачала ее за руки.  
"Держусь, - она всхлипнула. - Вроде бы"  
"Сара, тебе нужно успокоиться. Ты, наверное, есть хочешь. Иди, расслабься, выпей кофе. Я прослежу, чтобы к Роберту никто не входил. Иди, не волнуйся".  
Сара улыбнулась сквозь слезы.  
"Если придет Элизабет - пропусти", - Сара ушла в кафетерий.  
Роберт проспал всего пятнадцать минут. Он резко проснулся, сел в постели, тревожно уставившись на дверь. Та открылась, и в палату шагнул доктор МакКинни.  
х х х  
Элизабет последний раз чмокнула Эллу в щеку и поспешила в палату к Роберту. Ее окликнула Сьюзен. Элизабет поморщилась от досады, но подошла к ней.  
"Что, Сьюзен?"  
"Мм, Элизабет, я не уверена, что правильно поступила, - покраснела Сьюзен. - Сара сказала мне никого не пропускать к Романо, а я..."  
"Что?"  
"Он говорил так убедительно, я ничего не могла поделать. Он на Уивер ссылался, на Дерада..."  
"Кого ты впустила?!"  
"Психиатра", - выговорила Сьюзен.  
"О господи!.."  
Элизабет не хуже Сары знала, что случится с Робертом, если с ним заговорит психиатр. Он всегда считал себя самым нормальным человеком на всем свете. Он никому не позволял усомниться в этом. Да, он пытался убить себя. Но Элизабет знала, случилось что-то настолько плохое, что Роберт уже не представлял своей дальнейшей жизни. В этом должны разобраться Сара и Элизабет, а не психиатр. Он может сломать Роберта. Окончательно сломать.  
Элизабет распахнула дверь в палату. Роберт сидел в кровати, остекленевшими глазами уставившись мимо психиатра. Тот с досадой оглянулся на Элизабет.  
"Доктор Кордей?"  
"Доктор МакКинни... - шелковым голосом произнесла Элизабет. - Что вы здесь делаете?" - она обошла психатра и встала ближе к Роберту.  
"Доктор Уивер сказала мне поговорить с доктором Романо. Вы же знаете, он пытался совершить самоубийство, разве это нормально?"  
Роберт шевельнулся, вцепился в рукав Элизабет.  
"Нормально. А вы - уходите. Мы сами разберемся, что к чему, - пауза. - Уходите. Живо!" - Элизабет сжала губы.  
Доктор МакКинни поднялся со стула.  
"Отлично. В следующий раз я приду с доктором Уивер", - заметил он, его ноздри раздувались от гнева.  
"Ага, и не забудь передать ей, что она..." - Роберт открытым текстом сообщил, кто такая Кэрри Уивер.  
Как только дверь за психиатром закрылась, Элизабет возмутилась:  
"Роберт!"  
"Что? - он поднял на нее невинные глаза. - Я не прав?"  
"Прав. Но только не в таких выражениях!"  
Они помолчали. Потом Элизабет села рядом с ним.  
"Он что-то успел у тебя спросить?" - мягко спросила Элизабет.  
"Еще бы. Но я молчал. Я не хочу с ним разговаривать... - он немного помолчал. - Элизабет. У Сары я уже просил прощения. А теперь прошу у тебя: прости меня, пожалуйста".  
"Конечно, Роберт", - изумленно ответила Элизабет.  
"Я еще и накричал на тебя ни за что... Прости".  
"Я уже простила. Но... ты не мог бы ответить мне... на один вопрос?" - спросила Элизабет осторожно.  
"На какой вопрос?" - подозрительно спросил Роберт.  
"Зачем ты это сделал?"

**11. Мы с Сарой все поправим.**  
Роберт опустил голову.  
"Сделал и сделал. Теперь уже ничего не изменишь", - прошептал он.  
"Но мы с Сарой должны знать, почему. Мы хотим помочь тебе".  
"Я не хочу об этом вспоминать".  
Элизабет привлекла Роберта к себе, положив его голову себе на плечо. Это было так естественно, что Романо даже не сопротивлялся.  
"Расскажи. А мы с Сарой все поправим", - мягко попросила Элизабет.  
Элизабет, обнимая Роберта, тихонько покачивала его из сторону в сторону. И Роберт прошептал, пряча лицо в ее волосах:  
"После того, как я ушел тогда из ординаторской... меня вызвала к себе в кабинет Уивер. Там был Онспо. Они сказали, что я убил этого пациента. Это ведь Онспо помешал мне спасти его... Дональд запретил мне заходить в оперблок... и носить хирургический костюм".  
Элизабет знала, насколько Роберт любит хирургию, но не до такой же степени, чтобы...  
"А потом они уволили меня на месяц".  
Элизабет нахмурилась: "Но все равно это еще не повод убивать себя..."  
"И Уивер сказала мне, что я больше не главный врач приемного отделения".  
Элизабет застыла.  
"Лиззи, что я буду делать простым врачом? Я же ничего не могу делать! - отчаянно прошептал Роберт. - Она думает, что я так огорчился из-за того, что люблю власть. Это она любит власть, она хочет меня совсем выжить из моей больницы... Она, наверное, так разочарована, что я не умер. Она ведь меня просто ненавидит".  
"Какая она... стерва... - сквозь сжатые зубы проговорила Элизабет, еще сильнее прижимая к себе Роберта, словно это могло защитить его ото всех нахлынувших бед. - Она приходила сюда, Роберт, когда ты еще не приходил в сознание. Хотела узнать, как ты. Если бы я знала!.. Я бы ей все волосы выдрала!"  
"А ты бы сломала костыль о ее спину?" - поинтересовался Роберт.  
"С удовольствием, - со злостью сказала Элизабет. - Ну ничего, я с ней поговорю".  
"Думаешь, она тебя послушает? К тому же Онспо заодно с ней... - Роберт вздохнул. - Может мне лучше уйти из больницы?"  
"Не смей такое говорить", - твердо сказала Элизабет.  
Она продолжала покачивать его, пока не заметила, что Роберт задремал. Элизабет гладила его по голове. Одной рукой она продолжала обнимать его, другая же скользнула по плечу, широкими кругами по спине, по бедру... Роберт перестал дышать, он уже не спал.  
Тут Роберт дернулся, как от удара током. В палату вошла Сара. Элизабет, оглянувшись, поспешно отпустила Роберта. Он испуганными глазами следил за Сарой. Та устало опустилась на вторую кровать, посмотрела на Элизабет и Роберта.  
"Мм, Сара, - начала Элизабет, - ты знаешь, что сюда приходил доктор МакКинни?"  
"Что?!.. - Сара привстала и тут же села обратно. - Я же знала, что не нужно оставлять Роберта одного! Но я же сказала Льюис!.."  
"Не бойся, Сара, он от меня ничего не узнал, - чуть улыбнулся Роберт. - Но пытался. Задавал всякие дурацкие вопросы... Почему он думает, что я ненормальный? Нормальные - это те, кто по-идиотски улыбаются и радуются жизни, какой бы паршивой она не была?.."  
"Успокойся, Роберт, - попросила Сара. - Не обращай на МакКинни внимание. Мы-то знаем, что ты, слава Богу, нормальный".  
"Роберт мне рассказал, почему он это сделал, - заметила Элизабет, незаметно сжав под одеялом руку Роберта. - Роберт, можно рассказать Саре?"  
"Конечно. Только не сейчас. И не здесь. Я не хочу это слышать еще раз".  
Сара встревоженно посмотрела на Элизабет. Та глазами показала на Романо: "Потом".  
"Роберт, ты не хочешь есть?" - спросила Сара ласково.  
"Нет. Я даже думать об еде не могу", - покачал он головой.  
"Спать не хочешь?" - спросила Элизабет.  
"Нет, я уже выспался".  
"Может тебе что-нибудь принести?" - в свою очередь предложила Сара.  
"Мне ничего не надо", - соврал Роберт.  
На самом деле больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Элизабет сейчас не было. Чтобы Сара села рядом с ним, положила свою ладонь ему на лоб. Чтобы никто их не беспокоил. Чтобы в палате стояла тишина. Лишь их шепот...  
Нет, он ничего не имел против Лиззи. Просто ему хотелось, чтобы все было, как раньше, когда он лежал в палате после несчастного случая...  
В наступившей тишине Элизабет заметила:  
"Роберт, тебе нужно поставить капельницу. Я позову медсестру".  
"А Сара? - спросил Роберт. - Она разве не медсестра?"  
Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы к нему кто-нибудь входил, кроме Элизабет и Сары. Женщины переглянулись. Сара поднялась.  
"Лиззи. Ой, то есть Элизабет".  
Роберт удивленно посмотрел на Сару. "Так, я что-то явно пропустил, пока валялся без сознания..." - подумал он озадаченно.  
"Ты можешь принести все необходимое?"  
"Сейчас, Сара".  
Пока Элизабет не было, Роберт спросил, не веря своим глазам:  
"Вы с ней... подружились?"  
"А что нам оставалось делать? Волчицами смотреть друг на друга, когда с тобой такое? Или ты не рад?"  
"Очень рад", - серьезно ответил Роберт.  
После того, как Сара поставила Романо капельницу, Элизабет осчастливила его своим уходом. Она вскочила со стула.  
"Роберт, прости, но мне пора в оперблок. У меня же сейчас операция, я чуть про нее не забыла".  
"Было бы хуже, если бы ты про нее совсем забыла", - заметил Романо.  
"Верно!" - Элизабет вылетела из палаты.  
И Сара с Робертом остались одни. Сара села рядом с Робертом на край кровати, положила свою прохладную ладонь ему на лоб. В палате стояла тишина, из коридора доносились глухие звуки повседневной работы приемного отделения. А в палате стоял лишь их шепот.

**12. Никто. Никогда.**  
До самого вечера ни Сара, ни Элизабет не оставляли Роберта одного, сменяя друг друга. Лишь один раз вышли из палаты вдвоем и, стоя у двери, Элизабет поведала ей о причине попытки самоубийства Роберта. Сара отреагировала спокойно. Быть может потому, что всегда ненавидела Уивер. А еще она просто устала переживать...  
Иногда они сидели с Романо вместе, ненавязчиво заботясь о Роберте и пытаясь немного оживить его. Тот "не оживлялся", лишь странно смотрел на них. Никто из посторонних больше в палату не входил.  
Элизабет поднялась со стула лишь поздно вечером, после того, как ей позвонила Крис, которая укладывала спать Эллу. Элизабет пожелала Роберту и Саре спокойной ночи и поспешно удалилась. Сара пыталась продолжить разговор с Романо, но, почти не прекращая, зевала.  
"Да иди ты спать! - не выдержал Роберт. - Иди, не мучайся. Только убери это безобразие", - он кивнул на капельницу.  
Сара согласилась с ним и, убрав "безобразие", легла на соседнюю кровать.  
"Если что-то будет надо... разбуди..." - успела она сказать, прежде чем уснуть.  
Роберт тоже заснул. И тут же погрузился в очередной кошмар... Роберт проснулся в холодном поту, когда в палате уже стемнело, было около двух часов ночи. Сара на соседней кровати вздрагивала от холода. Она лежала поверх одеяла, в джинсах и тонкой желтой кофточке. Роберт поднялся с постели, взял свое одеяло и укрыл им Сару. Несколько секунд Романо смотрел на нее, потом забрался к ней в кровать. Сара машинально обняла его. Стало хорошо...  
Около семи часов утра, Сара приоткрыла глаза и увидела рядом с собой спящего "гостя".  
"Эй, соня", - ласково прошептала Сара.  
Роберт приоткрыл глаза.  
"Сара..." - заулыбался он.  
"Как ты спал?" - поинтересовалась она.  
"Вторую половину ночи - просто замечательно. А ты?"  
"Мне снился такой хороший сон, - закрыла глаза Сара. - Про нас с тобой... Говорят, сны сбываются".  
"Только бы мои сны не сбывались", - проворчал Роберт.  
Сара встревожилась, приподнялась на локте.  
"Опять кошмар приснился?"  
"Как обычно. Я уже привык. Каждую ночь - канал ужасов".  
"Снова про... вертолет?" - опасливо спросила она.  
"Н-нет. Мне такие сны уже давно не снятся", - уклончиво ответил Романо.  
"Тогда про что?" - нахмурилась Сара.  
"Про тебя, - наконец признался Роберт, отвернувшись. - Что с тобой что-то случается... страшное... И что мы больше не вместе..."  
"Не бойся, Роберт, я всегда буду с тобой, - пообещала Сара. - И со мной ничего не случится".  
"Я тоже всегда так думал".  
"Как ты себя чувствуешь?" - продолжила опрос Сара, как ни в чем не бывало, игнорируя последние слова Романо.  
"Лучше, чем вчера. И я не хочу есть", - ответил Роберт, предупреждая ее следующий вопрос.  
"Хорошо, поешь, когда приедем домой", - согласилась Сара.  
"Домой? Правда?" - лицо Романо просветлело.  
"Конечно. Сегодня поедешь домой", - обрадовала его Сара.  
"Наконец-то. А когда?"  
"Думаю, днем... Не делай такое лицо, ты и сам не заметишь, как пролетит время".  
"Только пускай психиатр не приходит!"  
"Никаких психиатров, обещаю".  
"Да-а-а? В прошлый раз ты мне тоже обещала, и что?" - возмутился Романо.  
"Ну, прости, прости, не уследила. Успокойся ты".  
Они помолчали. Роберт смотрел в потолок, а потом тихо заметил:  
"А ты знаешь, что год назад я стоял на краю крыши и хотел прыгнуть. Я почти прыгнул с девятого этажа, Сара. Но не смог... испугался".  
"Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю, - произнесла Сара, закаменев от страха. - У тебя поразительная способность влипать в разные неприятности. И больше никогда так не делай. Хочется откуда-нибудь прыгнуть или чем-нибудь отравиться - иди ко мне, все сделаем вместе".  
"Не шути так, - попросил Роберт. - И я обещал, что больше никогда так не сделаю".  
"Роберт, теперь мне кошмары будут сниться. Про тебя".  
"Не будут. Я уверен, тебе будут сниться только хорошие сны. Потому что ты вся - хорошая".  
"А ты просто кошмарный человек, - заметила Сара. - Ладно, пойдем-ка к себе. Скоро Элизабет придет, наверное".  
Она поднялась с кровати и помогла встать Роберту.  
"Ложись, можешь еще поспать, если хочешь", - сказала она, укладывая Романо на его кровать.  
"Чтобы ты опять называла меня "соней"? Ну уж нет. Я уже выспался".  
"В таком случае подождем Элизабет", - решила Сара и, достав из сумочки расческу, стала приводить в порядок свои растрепавшиеся за ночь светлые волосы.  
Роберт любовался Сарой. Та поймала его взгляд и заколола на голове волосы. Такая прическа ему никогда не нравилась. Но сейчас он ничего не сказал по этому поводу.  
"Знаешь, Сара, почему я всегда с тобой ругаюсь?" - задумчиво спросил он.  
"Всего два раза", - напомнила Сара, садясь на вторую кровать.  
"Но эти два раза я вел себя просто отвратительно".  
"Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь".  
"Понимаю. Знаешь, почему я так себя веду?"  
"Понятия не имею", - честно ответила Сара.  
"Потому что я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты, такая замечательная, добрая, ясная, смогла полюбить такое чудовище, как я".  
"Ты не чудовище. У тебя комплексы. Ты вбил себе это в голову. А точнее говоря - это тебе вбили в голову те, с кем ты работаешь".  
"Нет, просто они меня таким видят, но это неважно. Сара, я каждый день боюсь, что все кончится. Мне поэтому и снятся эти кошмары. Мне кажется, что с тобой случиться что-нибудь страшное. Или что ты уйдешь от меня. Со мной никто не может находиться больше месяца. Это проверено".  
"Однако я с тобой уже гораздо больше месяца, - успокоила его Сара. - И я от тебя не уйду. Никогда".  
"Я не верю. Ты же не можешь быть со мной всегда", - печально произнес Роберт.  
"Могу", - уверенно кивнула Сара.  
"Всю жизнь?" - недоверчиво переспросил Романо.  
"Да".  
"Я не верю. Такого не бывает. Вернее бывает, но только в сказках. А я в них давно не верю".  
В наступившей тишине открылась дверь, вошла Элизабет.  
"Доброе утро! - улыбнулась она. - Роберт, как ты себя чувствуешь?"  
"Прекрасно".  
"Отлично. Я тебе кое-что принесла", - она достала из сумки несколько медицинских журналов и кинула их на одеяло Романо.  
"О, спасибо!" - он подхватил один и уткнулся в него носом.  
"Ну все. Теперь до него не докричишься, - вздохнула Сара. - Л... Элизабет, ты надолго?"  
"Нет, я только узнать, как дела. Роберт завтракал?"  
"Отказывается. Дома уж я на него насяду. Ты когда освободишься?"  
"Около полудня. Тогда и отвезем Роберта домой, на моей машине, хорошо?"  
"Конечно, - Сара посмотрела на Романо, который читал журнал, и, понизив голос, поинтересовалась. - Как ты думаешь, он нас слышит?"  
"Конечно, - ответил Роберт, не поднимая глаз. - Я не глухой".  
"Ты точно не хочешь есть? Я могу тебе что-нибудь принести", - предложила Элизабет.  
"Нет, я не хочу есть", - он покачал головой.  
"Что-нибудь сладкое", - добавила Сара, переглянувшись с Элизабет.  
"Я уже все сказал".  
Женщины закатили глаза.  
"Ладно, я побежала", - и Элизабет вышла из палаты.  
"И почему ты отказываешься есть? - спросила Сара со стоном. - Мы так стараемся, а ты не можешь доставить нам радость".  
"Вы бы обрадовались, если бы я что-нибудь съел?" - приподнял бровь Роберт.  
"Конечно. Мы ведь заботимся о тебе и хотим, чтобы ты скорее поправился".  
Роберт бросил журнал, отвернулся к стене. "Ну что я опять не так сказала!" - мысленно взвыла Сара.  
Она осторожно пересела на кровать к Роберту, коснулась его плеча.  
"Я... чем-то тебя обидела?"  
"Вовсе нет", - дернул плечом Романо, пытаясь сбросить ее ладонь.  
"А что тогда?"  
"Ничего".  
"А все же?"  
Он повернулся.  
"Зачем вы так со мной... надо мной... кудахчете?"  
"Мы не... мы просто заботимся о тебе!"  
"Не надо обо мне заботиться! Я прекрасно могу обойтись и без вашей помощи!"  
Сара уже была готова закипеть, но заставила себя остановиться.  
"Ты опять? - почти спокойно спросила она. - Опять играешь в "Красавицу и Чудовище"?"  
Роберт остановился.  
"Хватит уже, Роберт! Еще раз я такое услышу! Из-за чего ты опять начал?"  
Роберт помолчал немного, а потом прошептал:  
"Потому что со мной так... еще никто... никогда..."  
Сара сразу поняла, что имеет в виду Роберт под "так". Никто так не заботился, никто не волновался, никто не любил...  
"Совсем никто?" - еле слышно спросила она.  
"Нет... - Роберт покачал головой. - Только мама..."

**13. Возвращение домой.**  
Роберт сидел в кровати, укутанный одеялом по пояс, и бездумно листал журналы. Сара недавно ушла, поэтому он скучал. Скоро они должны поехать домой. Дверь открылась. Романо вздрогнул, поднял глаза.  
"Наконец-то твои телохранительницы тебя покинули", - растянула губы в улыбке Кэрри Уивер.  
"А ты уж тут как тут", - спокойно заметил Роберт, отложив журнал.  
"Да, потому что нам нужно поговорить. Наедине", - она встала над ним.  
"Может сядешь?" - вежливо предложил он.  
Уивер пододвинула стул и села.  
"Ну... и как ты себя чувствуешь?"  
"Учитывая тот факт, что я жив, это тебя разве волнует?" - усмехнулся Роберт.  
"Ну а все же?"  
"Мозг не задет. Я сильно тебя огорчил?"  
"Перестань, Роберт. Я пришла серьезно с тобой поговорить".  
"О чем же? Не тормози, ты же главный врач больницы, у тебя много дел", - Романо улыбнулся.  
Лицо Уивер исказила быстрая улыбка.  
"Ты уже кому-нибудь рассказал о нашем разговоре?" - спросила она тихо.  
"Нет, - не моргнув глазом, солгал Романо. - А что, надо?"  
"Я так и думала. Никому не говори об этом, могут неправильно истолковать".  
"Что именно могут неправильно истолковать?" - переспросил Роберт, не переставая улыбаться.  
"Ну... могут подумать, что из-за этого ты решил отравиться".  
"Тебе, конечно, виднее, - Романо склонил голову набок. - Но дело в том, что Сара спрашивает, почему я это сделал. А ей нужно знать, не находишь?"  
"Не нахожу, - она встала и наклонилась над Робертом. - Если ты кому-нибудь скажешь..."  
"То что?" - Роберт улыбнулся еще шире. Этот разговор его забавлял.  
"То тебе будет очень плохо".  
"Хуже быть не может, будь спокойна. К тому же, все равно узнают, что я больше не главный врач приемного отделения".  
"А вот тут ты ошибся, Роберт. Ты все еще главный врач приемного отделения. Мы с Дональдом позаботились об этом сразу же, как только узнали, что ты выжил".  
"К вашему вели-и-и-кому огорчению", - ввернул Роберт, скрывая свое изумление и радость.  
"Заткнись. Так вот. Этого разговора не было. Я не знаю, зачем ты решил покончить с собой. Придумывай сам".  
"А зачем мне придумывать, если я знаю, - пожал плечами Роберт. - И хватит нависать надо мной, не впечатляет".  
"Придумай. Что-нибудь. Другое", - отчеканила Уивер.  
"Лень", - фыркнул Романо.  
"Мерзавец ты, Роберт".  
"Благодарю".  
"Если я узнаю, что ты кому-нибудь рассказал правду..."  
"То ты убьешь меня. Ясно. Но одно "но": я люблю говорить правду".  
Уивер сжала его руку.  
"Ты - слышал - что - я - сказала - Роберт?" - глаза ее сверкнули.  
"Слышал, - поспешно сказал Роберт, морщась. - Отпусти".  
Уивер разжала пальцы. На его руке остались белые пятнышки.  
"Значит, никто не узнает об этом?"  
"Думаешь, что это ты довела меня до самоубийства?"  
"А это не так?" - с хорошо замаскированной надеждой спросила Уивер.  
"Так, конечно же, так. Я буду молчать при одном условии", - сумрачно сказал Роберт.  
"Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия. Говори".  
"Ты попросишь у меня прощения".  
"Что?!"  
"У тебя проблемы со слухом? Я сказал: я буду молчать, если ты попросишь у меня прощения", - повторил Роберт.  
Уивер сжала губы.  
"Х-хорошо, - наконец выдавила она. - Я прошу у тебя прощения, счастлив?"  
"Я бескрайне счастлив, Кэрри. Но я не прощаю тебя".  
Уивер шагнула к двери.  
"Не забывай о своем обещании!"  
"Ладно! Но я обманул тебя".  
Она резко обернулась.  
"Я соврал, сказав, что люблю говорить правду. Я еще ужасно люблю лгать".  
"В каком смысле?"  
"Я уже рассказал Элизабет. А та рассказала Сара. Они знают", - Роберт улыбнулся.  
"Какой ты... мерза-а-авец".  
"Повторяешься, Кэрри. Иди по своим важным делам".  
Ей ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как уйти. Роберт поглядел на красные следы на своем запястье. Покачал головой. Через несколько минут вернулась Сара.  
"Что-то случилось?" - тут же спросила она.  
"С чего ты взяла?" - удивился Роберт: откуда она узнала?..  
"По лицу вижу".  
"У меня обычное лицо. А у тебя уже паранойя".  
"Видимо, ты уже приходишь в себя. Снова остер на язык".  
Роберт вспомнил недавний разговор с Уивер. Да, он уже оправляется после случившегося... это точно.  
"Одевайся, радость моя, поехали домой".  
"Уже?" - обрадовался Роберт.  
"Да. Одевайся".  
Но пока Роберт одевался, он все мрачнел и мрачнел. Сара помогла ему справиться с пуговицами на рубашке и только тогда спросила:  
"Что случилось, Роберт?"  
Он не стал отпираться, что ничего не случилось.  
"Мы сейчас... - он сглотнул, - через приемное отделение пойдем?"  
Сара все поняла.  
"Да, Роберт. Ты... боишься, что на тебя будут все смотреть, да?"  
Он кивнул, надевая свитер.  
"Роберт, но я же не могу приказать всем закрыть глаза. Никто не будет на тебя смотреть, а если и будут... Сьюзен, например, беспокоилась о тебе, спрашивала, как ты".  
"Сьюзен - это Сьюзен. Она одна такая. А остальные... - он поморщился. - Ты же их знаешь. Особенно Пратт. Они будут злорадствовать и смеяться".  
"Но они же не звери!" - вырвалось у Сары.  
"Нет. Просто они считают таковым меня, - спокойно заметил Роберт. - Мы идем?"  
"Сейчас, Элизабет спустится, - сообщила Сара. - Роберт, ты... не бойся".  
"Я уже привык. Просто..." - он замолчал.  
Сара молча обняла его. Так они просидели до прихода Элизабет. Как только она вошла в палату, Роберт высвободился из теплых объятий Сары. С ее помощью надел пальто. Сара и Элизабет тоже надели верхнюю одежду.  
"Ну, готов?" - прошептала Сара.  
Роберт с безнадежностью кивнул. И вцепился в руку Сары.  
Так они вышли из палаты. Они прошли через приемное отделение шеренгой: Романо по середине. На них кидали взгляды, и взгляды эти тут же упирались обратно: в пациентов, в карты, в мониторы, в пол... Но некоторые позволяли взглядам задержатся. Некоторые медсестры зашушукались, но про Роберта ли, неизвестно.  
Романо шел, глядя только перед собой. Элизабет и Сара пытались вести себя так, словно ничего и не случилось. Но, когда они добрались до выхода, Пратт довольно громким шепотом заметил:  
"О, идет наш самоубийца".  
Роберт не вздрогнул, не сбил шаг. Он вышел из больницы, до онемения сжимая пальцы Сары. Только в машине Сара осмелилась посмотреть на него. Глаза его смотрели в никуда.  
"Ты же не обратил внимание на слова этого идиота?" - жалобно спросила она.  
"Нет, конечно", - невыразительно ответил Романо.  
"А где Элизабет?" - встревожилась Сара.  
А Элизабет отстала. После слов Пратта она остановилась, подождала, пока Романо и Сара выйдут из больницы. А потом решительным шагом направилась к Пратту. Тот ухмылялся, понял, как задели его слова Романо (не остановился, не накричал, значит - задели). Он удивился, заметив, что перед ним стоит Элизабет. Она сдерживала свой гнев.  
"Что-то случилось, доктор Кордей?" - лениво поинтересовался он.  
"Сейчас - случится!"  
И она, размахнувшись, вкатила ему оплеуху. Тут же Элизабет повернулась и вышла вслед за друзьями.  
"Роберт, ты как?" - спросила она, садясь за руль.  
Все тем же безразличным тоном Роберт поинтересовался:  
"Почему все считают, что слова Пратта меня задели?"  
Ни Сара, ни Элизабет не нашли, что ответить. По ветровому стеклу скребли снежинки. Роберт смотрел за окно. Сара мягко сжала его руку, он убрал ее. В зеркале Сара поймала намокшие глаза Элизабет.  
Они подъехали к дому. Элизабет сослалась на дела и уехала. Сара с молчащим Робертом подошли к крыльцу. Сара извлекла из кармана ключи, открыла дверь, пропустила вперед Романо. Пока они раздевались, она наконец спросила:  
"Ты так и будешь молчать?"  
"Нет. Жить-то надо. А я жить молча не умею".  
"Может поешь?" - спросила Сара, когда Роберт прошел в гостиную.  
"Нет", - он помедлил и стал подниматься по лестнице.  
"Куда ты?" - встревожилась Сара.  
"Спать хочу", - соврал Роберт.  
Он действительно прошел в спальню, действительно разделся, действительно лег в постель. Но не спал, смотрел в потолок. Неужели этого всего уже не было, если бы он тогда умер?..  
Когда Сара через полчаса заглянула в спальню, Романо уже спал.


	5. Взаперти

**Часть пятая. "Взперти".**

**1. Еще не все в порядке.**  
Целый день Сара провела в одиночестве, бродила по дому, приводила его в порядок. Она добралась даже до тех комнат, в которые раньше и не заходила. И в которые не заходил и сам Роберт. Некоторые двери в комнаты были заперты (интересно, зачем?), но некоторые просто плотно прикрыты.  
В одной из таких комнат царил мрак. Сара нащупала на стене выключатель, под потолком зажглась люстра. Здесь хранились разные старые вещи, в том числе и пыльный рояль. Сара почему-то оглянулась на дверь и подошла к нему. Смахнула слой пыли с клавиш, положила на них тонкие пальцы... Играть она не решалась - вдруг разбудит Роберта?..  
Роберт потерял не только хирургию, он потерял многое... Он потерял свою жизнь. Ведь был же он когда-то счастлив. А теперь все рухнуло. Задача Сары - помочь ему. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы однажды он открыл глаза и понял, что мир прекрасен. Никогда она не бросит его, никогда не оставит. Она будет с ним всегда, каким бы он ни был, ведь иногда он просто невозможен.  
Сара поднялась в спальню. Роберт спал, ровно дыша. Она села на край кровати, наклонилась, поцеловала его. Он не проснулся, лишь глубоко вздохнул.  
"Спи, Роберт, спи..."  
Романо прав. Надо жить дальше. Надо забыть предыдущие два дня, как страшный сон... Если, конечно, это когда-нибудь не аукнется Роберту в будущем...  
х х х  
Видимо, Роберт очень сильно устал за эти два дня. Во всяком случае, проспал он до десяти часов вечера. Сара уже успела соскучиться. Несколько раз она поднималась в спальню, но будить Романо не решалась. Он спустился вниз, увидел Сару. Потом перевел взгляд на часы.  
"И не называй меня "соней", - попросил он.  
"Не буду, - покладисто сказала Сара, хотя именно это слово вертелось у нее на языке. - Есть хочешь?"  
"Нет. Но ради тебя что-нибудь съем".  
"Я тебе пирожное купила, хочешь?"  
Роберта все еще мутило, но он кивнул. Радостная Сара принесла чай и пирожное. Роберт обреченно начал есть. Сара зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
"Иди спать, - приказал Роберт. - На работу завтра опоздаешь".  
"Не опоздаю. Потому что я завтра не пойду на работу. И всю следующую неделю тоже. Я уже позвонила, в больнице знают. Рад?" - Сара склонила голову набок.  
"А ты как думаешь?" - спросил Роберт.  
"Я думаю: очень рад", - уверенно ответила Сара.  
"Неправильно. Я очень-очень-очень рад".  
"Вот и хорошо. Я иду спать, а ты чем займешься?"  
"Почитаю", - пожал плечами Роберт.  
"А завтра целый день будешь спать?" - уточнила Сара.  
"Нет, постараюсь продержаться до вечера. Иди, спи..."  
Сара поцеловала его в лоб и быстро поднялась по лестнице, в спальню. Легла на смятую, теплую после Роберта постель. Через несколько минут она уснула.  
Роберт домучил пирожное и вошел в свой кабинет. Сел в кресло, достал из нижнего ящика свою самую любимую ракету, повертел в пальцах. Уронил на пол.  
"Я вовсе не Ракета, доктор Спелленберг", - прошептал он еле слышно.  
Роберт взял со стола книгу, отбросил ее в сторону. Потом положил голову на стол. Роберт не спал, просто лежал с закрытыми глазами. О чем он думал, так никто и не узнает. Через час он спустился в гостиную и включил телевизор, чтобы отвлечься.  
И тут же выключил: на экране, в небе, куда-то летел вертолет. Романо швырнул пульт в угол. Потом подошел к окну. На улице был привычный шум большого города. Одиночество сжималось вокруг Роберта. Он закрыл глаза, прислонился лбом к стеклу...  
Сара проснулась посреди ночи. В доме стояла тишина, но что-то было не так. Она поднялась с кровати, вышла в коридор, прислушалась. Потом подошла к двери ванной комнаты. Роберта тошнило. Сара остановилась. Роберту сейчас очень плохо. Так плохо, что он скорее прогонит ее. Войти Сара не решилась, ушла обратно в спальню. А Романо еще долго, уже вхолостую, выворачивало наизнанку.  
На следующее утро Сара нашла его на диване, он не спал, устремил в потолок темные глаза.  
"Как ты, солнышко?" - спросила Сара, видя, какой он бледный и измученный.  
Сара еле расслышала его ответ.  
"Я... в порядке..."  
"Не в порядке ты. Сесть хоть можешь?" - спросила она.  
Он попробовал сесть, покачал головой.  
"Сегодня ты целый день будешь лежать в постели, - твердо приказала Сара и мягче спросила. - Есть хочешь?"  
Роберт зажмурился и помотал головой. Сара села рядом с ним.  
"Ох рано мы с Элизабет тебя выписали из больницы..." - вздохнула Сара.  
"Ничего не рано", - прошептал Роберт.  
"Ладно, полежишь еще сегодня, отдохнешь, как следует... Как ты себя чувствуешь?"  
"От...гадай..." - шевельнулись его губы.  
"Думаю, ужасно", - проговорила Сара.  
"Хуже... чем ужасно".  
"Тебя ночью рвало, да?"  
"Все из-за твоего пирожного", - проворчал Роберт.  
"Ладно, больше не буду. Чай выпьешь?"  
"Можно... Только позже..."  
Сара весь день провела у постели... а точнее у дивана (Роберт отказался перебираться наверх). Они тихо разговаривали, смотрели вполглаза телевизор... В два часа позвонила Элизабет.  
"Ну, я бы не сказала, что он в порядке, - заметила Сара на вопрос Элизабет о самочувствии Роберта. - Пока лежит еще. Да, сейчас дам трубку... Роберт, это Элизабет".  
"Я догадался, - он взял трубку. - Привет, Лиззи".  
"Роберт, как ты?"  
"Сара тебе уже доложила".  
"Ну... ты поправляйся, ладно?"  
"Это от меня не зависит".  
"Хочешь я вечером загляну к вам, как закончу на работе?" - предложила Элизабет.  
"Ладно. И не беспокойся за меня, со мной все в порядке. Представь, что будет, если ты на операции задумаешься и отхватишь себе пальцы?"  
"Шутишь - значит поправляешься", - с облегчением вздохнула Элизабет.  
"Вовсе нет. Я могу шутить даже при смерти, Лиззи".  
"Верю".  
"Хочешь проверить?"  
"Ни в коем случае. Живи и цвети".  
"Я тебе что, клумба?"  
"Ой, Роберт, перестань!" - поморщилась Элизабет.  
"Сама перестань".  
"Роберт, ты просто невозможное чудовище".  
"Это мне и без тебя известно, - с удовольствием произнес Роберт. - Сара каждый день это говорит".  
"Она права".  
"Она всегда права. Пока, Лиззи".  
"Пока, Роберт", - гудки.  
Он передал трубку Саре, та повесила ее.  
"Что будем делать?" - спросил он, пытаясь сесть.  
"Может попьем чаю?" - предложила Сара.  
"Ох..." - Роберт упал обратно на подушки.

**2. Ракеты, таблетки и слезы.**  
На второй день Роберт окончательно встал на ноги. Но аппетит к нему так и не вернулся. Саре приходилось заставлять его есть, как в старые времена. Почти как в старые времена. Раньше она грозила ему, что уйдет из палаты, а теперь что, из дому бежать?..  
Первый раз Сара опробовала новый способ, когда подошло время завтрака, а Роберт опять стал отказываться. Сара пожала плечами.  
"Хорошо, я тоже не буду есть".  
"Вот видишь, тебе тоже не хочется".  
"Хочется, - вздохнула Сара. - Очень даже хочется. Но не буду... без тебя".  
Роберт помолчал, недоверчиво глядя на нее.  
"Ты будешь морить себя голодом из-за меня?"  
"Конечно", - улыбнулась Сара.  
"Врешь ты. Просто есть не хочешь".  
"Я бы сейчас слона съела, честно".  
"Так иди, ешь..."  
"Не буду".  
"Так нечестно!"  
Если Роберт говорит "Так нечестно", значит его победили.  
"Тогда идем есть", - поднялась с кресла Сара.  
"Меня опять тошнить будет", - неуверенно сказал Романо.  
"Не будет".  
Унылый Роберт следовал за Сарой на кухню. После трех таких "голодовок" Роберт перестал спорить с Сарой и покорно ел то, что она ему давала.  
Сара замечала, что Романо стал чаще грустить, даже в ее присутствии. Но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Причину его грусти она долго не могла понять, пока не заметила, что Роберт перестал читать свои любимые медицинские журналы, перестал интересоваться делами в оперблоке...  
Однажды во время приборки Сара нашла в кабинете Роберта, в корзине для бумаг, игрушечную ракету. Удивилась, подняла. Потом вспомнила прозвище Романо - Ракета... Сара открыла нижний ящик стола и увидела там еще с десятом ракет, всех размеров и расцветок. Но эта была самая красивая. Сара осторожно положила ее к другим "сестрам".  
Неделя уже давно прошла, и Сара исправно ходила на работу, хотя Романо каждое утро смотрел на нее, глазами умоляя остаться. Она по нескольку раз звонила домой, чтобы удостовериться, что он в порядке. Он был в порядке, иногда даже шутил. Но Сара знала - "я могу шутить даже при смерти". Если ему и было плохо, он молчал.  
Однажды Сара пришла домой и услышала, как Роберт с кем-то разговаривает по телефону. Впрочем, едва ли это можно было назвать разговором.  
"...Черт возьми, Дональд! Вы же обещали! Кэрри говорила! Я не собираюсь торчать дома целый месяц!.. Да поправился я, поправился! Или это такое наказание?.. А что еще это может быть?!.. Да не убивал я этого пациента, вы сами его прикончили!.. Да плевать мне, что вы старше меня! Сколько хочу, столько я буду грубить!.. Вы не сможете запретить мне выйти на работу!.. Я все равно выйду раньше!.. Иди ты к черту, Дональд! - и шепотом, бросив трубку. - Проклятье..."  
Он поднял на Сару глаза.  
"Ты так рано пришла..."  
"Да..."  
"Ты... слышала?"  
"Конечно, ты так кричал".  
"Просто я очень зол... на всех", - виновато объяснил Роберт.  
"Но ведь не на меня же..."  
"Не на тебя, - согласился он, обнимая ее. - Только с тобой мне еще хорошо..."  
"Я рада".  
Но не всегда Романо было хорошо с Сарой. Иногда они ругались. Начинал Роберт, обычно из-за пустяков, из-за случайно сказанной фразы. Почти тут же он обрывал себя и просил прощения. Но несколько раз это походило на настоящую ссору.  
Однажды, когда Сара мыла посуду, из ванной комнаты раздался гневный вопль:  
"Сара!!"  
Сара с перепугу расколотила тарелку и бросилась в ванную. Там стоял у открытой аптечки белый Романо.  
"Что - это - такое?!" - выкрикнул он.  
"О чем ты?" - пролепетала Сара.  
"ЭТО!" - он ткнул пальцем в сторону аптечки.  
Сара все поняла. В тот день, когда они вернулись домой из больницы, она тут же спрятала все лекарства. Вряд ли бы Роберт стал травиться пластырем...  
"Роберт, должна же я спокойно работать, а не думать, что ты опять что-нибудь выпил!"  
"Сара, но я же обещал, что никогда больше!.."  
"Кто знает, какая дурь тебе опять в голову стукнет!" - в сердцах выдала Сара.  
"Но я же тебе О-БЕ-ЩАЛ!!"  
"А мне страшно, Роберт! Когда ты спишь, я всегда проверяю, живой ли ты, дышишь ли! - это была правда. - Потому что ты не понимаешь, что я пережила тогда! Я боюсь, что с тобой что-нибудь случиться, что я потеряю тебя!"  
"У тебя паранойя, Сара!"  
"Пускай паранойя, но я хочу, чтобы ты был жив!"  
"Я принял смертельную дозу снотворного и я, как видишь, до сих пор жив! Мне мешает принять еще одну такую дозу только мое обещание!"  
"О... г-господи..."  
Сара упала на пол, закрыла лицо руками. Роберт секундой позже упал рядом с ней, обнял, прижал к себе.  
"Тише, тише, пожалуйста, не плачь. Я неблагодарная скотина... А ты не плачь, не плачь... Я знаю, я дурак, я сволочь... Господи, Сара, не плачь..."  
Но она плакала, сминая в пальцах его рубашку.  
"Как я себя ненавижу, Сара... Перестань, не плачь... Я не хотел, не хотел такое говорить, честно! Я никогда не буду, а ты можешь выкинуть все лекарства! Кроме ибупрофена. Я бы и не заглянул в аптечку, но у меня страшно разболелась голова".  
Сара подняла на него мокрые глаза.  
"Прости, что не верила тебе... я просто..."  
"Не извиняйся. Я виноват, ты нет".  
"Голова сильно болит?" - спросила Сара, все еще всхлипывая.  
"Сильно", - поморщился Романо.  
"Сейчас... - она поднялась с пола, следом за ней Роберт. - Прости. Я больше не буду прятать от тебя лекарства".  
"Да нет, прячь, если тебе так спокойнее. Но я правда больше не буду".  
Сара шагнула к двери, но Роберт ее остановил. Прижал к стене. Коснулся губами ее губ, мокрых щек, трепещущих век...  
Раздался звонок в дверь.  
"Черт, я открою", - сказал Роберт и быстро спустился вниз, Сара стала приводить себя в порядок. А потом пошла в свою комнату, где она спрятала лекарства.  
На пороге стояла Элизабет.  
"Лиззи, ты пришла..." - слабо улыбнулся Роберт.  
"Да, решила заскочить перед работой".  
"Проходи".  
Элизабет сняла пальто и прошла в гостиную.  
"А где Сара?" - спросила Элизабет, садясь в кресло.  
Элизабет уже не в первый раз была гостьей в доме Романо. После того, как она подружилась с Сарой, она стала приходить к ним почти каждый день. А если не могла - то просто звонила. И Сара, и Лиззи обращались с Робертом, как с больным ребенком, что он терпел. Иногда ему это даже было приятно. Часто Сара и Элизабет сидели одни в гостиной и часами болтали. Как только Роберт подходил, они замолкали. Романо оскорбленно уходил к себе.  
"Она сейчас спустится", - ответил Роберт.  
"Как ты себя чувствуешь?" - спросила Элизабет.  
Несколько дней назад такой вопрос приводил Романо в бешенство. Но сейчас он привык.  
"Нормально".  
Этот ответ приводил в бешенство уже Сару и Лиззи.  
"Ничего не болит?"  
В этот момент пришла Сара со стаканом воды и ибупрофеном.  
"Болит, значит?" - повторила Элизабет.  
"Нет, что ты", - и Романо выпил обезболивающее.  
"Ну и ладно, - покладисто согласилась Элизабет. - Привет, Сара..."  
Элизабет с удивлением заметила, что ее подруга недавно плакала. Но ничего, конечно же, не сказала. Лишь подумала: "Да, я определенно не вовремя".  
"Знаешь, Роберт, я недавно говорила с Онспо..." - начала Элизабет.  
"И что?" - напрягся Романо.  
"Ничего. Старый упрямец. Я-то знаю, что ты почти спас того пациента, а он все свое гнет".  
"Значит, я буду должен сидеть дома еще почти... две недели?" - голос Роберта не дрогнул.  
"Ну... после Рождества я с ним еще поговорю", - неуверенно ответила Элизабет.  
"А разве скоро Рождество?" - удивился Роберт.  
Сара и Элизабет закатили глаза. До Рождества оставалось меньше недели.

**3. Самое плохое Рождество.**  
Чем больше Романо сидел дома, тем мрачнее становился. Он перестал улыбаться, часто запирался у себя в кабинете и не открывал дверь Саре. Та отступила от него. На работе она держалась из последних сил. Потом не выдержала, рассказала Ширли и Элизабет.  
"Я знаю, как ему сейчас плохо. Но мне-то тоже несладко, когда он так себя ведет".  
"Но это же Роберт, Сара, - попыталась объяснить ей Элизабет. - В прошлом году он частенько так себя вел!"  
"Потому что меня рядом не было", - упрямо ответила Сара.  
"Вовсе нет. Просто ему было очень плохо. И сейчас тоже", - сказала Ширли.  
"Я не знаю, как ему помочь..." - покачала головой Сара.  
"Ему очень хочется на работу, вот и все. Все упирается в Онспо, а на него повлиять никто не в состоянии", - сообщила Элизабет.  
Ширли тяжело вздохнула.  
"Мне кажется, что Романо смог бы оперировать".  
"Ты только ему это не говори", - попросила Элизабет.  
"Да, знаю".  
Женщины повздыхали и разошлись. Но никто не знал, что Сара пойдет к Онспо.  
Она постучала в его кабинет. Вошла.  
"Мисс Бэкетт?" - удивился Онспо, увидев на пороге своего кабинете молоденькую медсестру.  
"Доктор Онспо, мне нужно с вами поговорить... насчет Роберта".  
"О Боже мой!" - воскликнул Дональд, у которого Элизабет позавчера еще раз просила "амнистировать" Роберта.  
"Доктор Онспо, прошу вас! Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня! - она подошла к его столу. - Роберт не виновен. Он пытался спасти того пациента, он почти его спас. Вы сами не дали ему закончить. Вы не разобрались, а сразу же уволили его. Зачем вы так поступили? Вы же знаете, что Роберт скучает без хирургии. Вы же хирург, вы должны его понять!"  
"Да, я тоже хирург, но я не понимаю его... ненормальной страсти к хиругии!"  
"Может потому, что... вы ненастоящий хирург? - дерзко спросила Сара. - Роберт, например..."  
"Хватит, мисс Бэкетт! Роберт не такой уж блестящий хирург, как вы думаете! И он уже давно не хирург!"  
"Вы жестокий человек, доктор Онспо. Разве вы не понимаете, что для Роберта оперировать... все равно что дышать?"  
"Это он вам так все расписал? Хирургия - это не поэзия. Это довольно-таки грязное дело. Что там приятного - копаться в человеческих кишках, по локоть в крови?"  
Сара покачала головой.  
"Мы с вами не найдем общий язык. Но было бы лучше, если бы вы разрешили ему выйти на работу хотя бы в приемное отделение. Роберт не может сидеть взаперти".  
"Пускай отдохнет, ему полезно. Не будет больше таких срывов".  
"Он уже достаточно "отдохнул". Прошу вас, разрешите Роберту завтра выйти на работу".  
"Ни в коем случае! И вообще, мисс Бэкетт, потрудитесь выйти из моего кабинета".  
Сара на секунду прикрыла глаза. И вспомнила ракету, лежащую в корзине для бумаг...  
"Вы чуть не лишили его жизни... Вы и Кэрри Уивер".  
"Я здесь не при чем, - твердо сказал Онспо. - Я даже не хотел его увольнять, но, переговорив с Кэрри, понял, что так надо поступить".  
"Ах вот в чем дело. В Уивер..." - кивнула Сара.  
"Мисс Бэкетт. Я не собираюсь обсуждать с медсестрой свои решения. Я уволил его. Я так решил. Ему нужно потерпеть всего лишь две недели".  
"Эти две недели убьют его!" - воскликнула Сара, вспомнив глаза Роберта, полные неизбывной тоски.  
"Это его проблемы! - хлопнул ладонью о стол Онспо. - И ваши..."  
Сара вышла из его кабинета. Оглянулась. Онспо невидящим взглядом уставился в бумаги. Она прикрыла дверь и прислонилась к стене.  
х х х  
В поле зрения Роберта вошло что-то зеленое и колючее. Он поднял глаза. Это Сара устанавливала большую елку. Сара надеялась, что в Рождество Роберт хоть немного повеселеет.  
"Ну как?" - спросила она.  
"Впечатляет", - лаконично ответил он.  
Сара нахмурилась. Хоть в Рождество, он может перестать на всех дуться?.. Она стала украшать елку зеркальными разноцветными шарами.  
"Хочешь, будем украшать вместе?" - с надеждой повернулась она к Роберту.  
Тот мрачно посмотрел на нее.  
"Думаешь, мне нечем больше заняться?"  
"А чем ты сейчас занят, таким важным?" - сощурилась Сара.  
"Думаю", - ответил Роберт.  
"Он думает! Надо же!" - воскликнула Сара.  
Роберт в ответ встал и ушел из гостиной. Украшала елку Сара в полном одиночестве.  
В одиночестве прошел и весь оставшийся день. Роберт безвылазно сидел в своем кабинете, изредка спускаясь вниз, когда Сара звала его на кухню. Он не смотрел на нее, поэтому не заметил, как она печальна. После ужина она наконец подняла на Роберта глаза. Романо поднимался по лестнице.  
"Может хоть в Рождество будем вместе?" - спросила она дрогнувшим голосом.  
"А мы разве не вместе?" - откликнулся Роберт, однако остановившись.  
"Не вместе. Ты у себя, я у себя. Я не пойму, почему".  
Она стояла внизу, сжав руки.  
"Сара, - Роберт поморщился. - Ну что тебе от меня надо? Почему Рождество для всех это что-то семейно-сентиментальное?"  
"Да потому что... - она зажмурилась на мгновение, - я не знаю! Но ты в последнее время все дальше и дальше от меня. Или ты уже меня не любишь?" - спросила она напрямую.  
"Сара, что за глупости! Я хочу побыть один. Вот и все!"  
И он поднялся по лестнице. Ушел в свой кабинет. Хлопнул дверью.  
Сара ушла в свою комнату и легла на кровать. Когда маленькие часы (они остались с детства Сары, и она привезла их в дом к Романо) показали шесть минут одиннадцатого, Сара встряхнулась и спустилась вниз. Она зажгла тонкие свечи и несколько минут стояла перед елкой.  
Роберт спустился в гостиную. Все это время он пролежал без движения на диване. Он и сам не знал, что в последнее время на него нашло. Роберт впадал в мрачность и раздражительность по очереди. Потому что ему хотелось вернуться на работу. Сара была с ним так долго. А он всегда был одинок. Он немного устал от нее, хотя и сам не догадывался об этом. А если бы такая мысль пришла ему в голову... он бы прогнал такую мысль прочь.  
"Сара..." - осторожно позвал Роберт.  
"Что тебе нужно, Роберт?" - не поворачиваясь, спросила Сара.  
"Я..." - он не смог говорить.  
"Это все?"  
"...да".  
"В таком случае я иду спать. Не забудь погасить свечи".  
Она быстро обошла его и поднялась по лестнице.  
"Ты куда..."  
"Спать".  
"К себе?.."  
"Да".  
Как только ее шаги стихли, Роберт опустился на диван. Он знал, что Рождество нужно было провести совершенно иначе. Потому что для Сары это было очень важно. А он весь день просидел у себя в кабинете, потому что ему было очень плохо. Потому что он знал - еще несколько дней в тюрьме, в которую превратился собственный дом и... И никто не мог помочь ему...  
Роберт просидел на диване, уставившись на свечи, мерцающие в зеленом сумраке, довольно долго. Он встал, твердо зная, что сейчас сделает. Он войдет в спальню к Саре и попросит у нее прощения. За все. Потому что нельзя портить праздник, даже если тебе плохо.  
Роберт взлетел наверх, толкнул к Саре дверь... Она не поддалась.  
Она была заперта.  
Изнутри.

**4. Дневник Сары Бэкетт.**  
Сара ушла рано утром, когда Роберт еще спал. Он проснулся через пятнадцать минут после того, как хлопнула дверь. Нет, не от кошмара про Сару. Даже не от привычного кошмара про вертолет. Ему приснился странный сон - счастливый сон. Роберт резко сел в постели, часто дыша. Закрыл глаза. Это был всего лишь сон. Хотелось заплакать...  
Роберт встал, оделся... А сон никак не выходил из головы. Роберт вдруг заметил, что в доме странно пусто.  
"Сара", - позвал он без надежды.  
Никто не откликнулся. "Куда она так рано ушла? - недовольно подумал Роберт, садясь на диван. - Всего-то семь часов. Не на работу же, она обещала, что сегодня будет дома".  
Елка в углу сдержанно напоминала о себе и празднике. "Ха, а я не забыл вчера погасить свечи". Роберт включил телевизор. Потом вскинул глаза на часы. Оказывается, пока он смотрел телевизор, прошло полтора часа. И он наконец встревожился. Романо встал, подошел к окну. Но не увидел ничего, кроме белой снежной пелены.  
Роберт пытался успокоиться, говорил себе, что скоро она придет. Но проходили часы, она не приходила. Романо поднялся в свой кабинет, сел за стол. "Где же Сара?.." Он открыл нижний ящик стола и застыл...  
Его ракета лежала на месте, как ни в чем не бывало. Он поднял ее. И вспомнил, как швырнул ее в корзину для бумаг. Потому что он действительно не Ракета. Уже как два года. Раньше - да. Но не теперь. И это угнетало Романо. А теперь стало еще хуже - его боль, его терзания увидела, поняла Сара.  
Вчера они так и не поговорили. После того, как увидел, что дверь закрыта, больше всего на свете ему захотелось упасть на пол и остаться лежать перед ее дверью, пока утром она не проснется. Но вместо этого он ушел к себе в спальню.  
Только сейчас он понял, как же соскучился по Саре. В последнее время он был с ней холоден. Резок даже. Как же она, бедная, его терпела. Роберт направился в ее комнату. Это была переделанная комната для гостей. Здесь стояли почти все вещи Сары, которые она привезла со своей старой тесной квартирки. В последнее время Сара чаще проводила время здесь. Даже спала тут же. Роберт вошел в ее комнату и вдохнул запах ее духов. Оглядел с тоской светлую комнату. Все здесь было - она.  
А Сары все не было. А уже было десять часов утра.  
Романо подошел к столу. На нем лежала маленькая книжка. Он задумчиво открыл ее.  
"...если бы так не любила его", - ударил по глазам почерк Сары.  
Кого?!  
Роберт вскинул книжку. Ну почему буквы в глазах так скачут, невозможно читать!  
"...Просто ему плохо, а я должна ему помочь. Роберт иногда просто невыносим, но я терплю его. Ему в последнее время ох как несладко. Кто-нибудь должен же быть рядом с ним!"  
Роберт перелистнул дневник в самое начало.  
"...боюсь, что кто-нибудь войдет. С ним так хорошо, надеюсь, и ему тоже со мной. Впрочем, у него нет выбора. К нему прихожу лишь одна я. Иногда мне кажется, что все это не просто так. Ну... что он не просто пациент, которого мне жалко, а... Ой, не дай Бог, кто-нибудь прочтет мои излияния!"  
"...и, кажется, доктор Романо тоже. Зачем, зачем я это делаю! Это же полное безумие!"  
"...я готова пожертвовать собой, только бы умерить эту боль. Если бы моя любовь могла исцелить его!.."  
Роберт находился в полуобморочном состоянии. Каждая страница дышала любовью - любовью к нему. Он выхватывал глазами куски.  
"...ненавижу этот город, ненавижу эту больницу! Я уже всем сердцем вросла в Чикаго, в Окружную больницу Кука, а теперь... Но мне позвонила Саманта, что мне оставалось делать? Не ей же заниматься нашим отцом. Ему нужен уход, постоянное внимание. Она бы не справилась, на ней висят четверо несносных мальчишек - три сына и муж. К тому же... отец так любит меня. Я стараюсь работать поменьше, чтобы больше времени проводить с ним. Но я часто думаю о том, кого я оставила в Чикаго. Роберт... Нет, он, наверное, забыл обо мне. Зачем ему я, бедная медсестра?.."  
"...поправится, я сразу же уеду в Чикаго. Жить тут больше не могу. Я там проработала меньше двух месяцев, а уже привыкла. Я скучаю по медсестрам, особенно по Ширли. Да и Кэсси была хорошей компанией. И может быть Роберт не забыл меня?"  
"Каждый день я молюсь, чтобы это был не сон. Потому что такого наяву не может быть! Такого счастья! Каждый день - Роберт! Я о таком и мечтать не смела. Он любит, любит, любит меня!.."  
Роберт перелистал ближе к концу.  
"...впервые поссорились. Это было ужасно, но я не виню его. Я и сама виновата. Не стоило так говорить. Но когда я вижу, как он мучается, делает что-нибудь, так и хочется помочь. А помогать не надо. Не любит Роберт этого..."  
"...давно не писала. После того, как это случилось, мне казалось, весь мир остановился. Я так боялась, что случится самое страшное. Как мне тогда жить-то? Но все обошлось. Я даже писать не буду о том, что пережила. Но никогда мне не забыть того ужаса, когда я поняла, что он сделал, когда поняла, что нет пульса..."  
"Сара, прости меня!"  
"...почти не улыбается. Но каждая его улыбка - это для меня словно кусочек счастья. Потому что не все потеряно. Только бы он вновь стал прежним!"  
"...Онспо. Но он не захотел пойти на уступки. Как он там сказал? "Ненормальная страсть к хирургии"? По-моему, вполне нормальная".  
"...все хуже и хуже. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы что-то прервало эти серые дни, полные похоронной печали. Но как мне встряхнуть Роберта?!"  
В голове начало что-то плавится...  
"...я даже толком не знаю, что для него эти ракеты. И почему его так звали. Или до сих пор зовут?"  
"...в его депрессии есть один плюс - я научилась готовить. И, кажется, сносно. Роберт, по крайней мере, ничего не говорит. Нет, он вообще со мной не говорит".  
"Кажется, он не любит меня. Его любовь ко мне остыла. Я уже не помню, когда он в последний раз целовал меня. Я не помню, когда у нас в последний раз было что-то романтичное... Неужели все кончено?"  
"...последней каплей. Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать. Иногда хочется улететь куда-нибудь далеко-далеко. Встать на крышу, дождаться, пока тебя подхватит ветер и унестись далеко-далеко-далеко! Но этого не случится. Случилось лишь самое плохое Рождество в моей жизни. Даже мое прошлое Рождество, когда у отца случился приступ, а перед этим я мучилась, не послать ли письмо Роберту, было лучше! Потому что тогда я знала, что будет дальше. Мой отец поправится (и он поправился, назло всему!), я уеду в Чикаго, поступлю работать в старую больницу, увижу Роберта, мы встретимся и, может быть, все наладится. Так и было. До недавнего дня. А теперь - что?"  
На этом запись обрывалась. Она была написана сегодня ночью, 26 декабря.  
"Она когда-нибудь от меня уйдет, и правильно сделает", - горько подумал Роберт.  
Он и не замечал, что Саре так плохо. Он думал только о себе, только о своих страданиях. А о ней!.. Роберт сжал зубы, зажмурился. Как же он себя ненавидел. Если бы Сара не любила его, и подумала, что он ее не любит, он бы отпустил ее с облегчением. Потому что не может такая милая девушка терпеть такое чудовище, сносить все его выходки! Он бы мучился, потому что ему без нее плохо, но он мучился бы с осознанием того, что ей без него хорошо.  
Но Сара-то любит его! И ей тоже без него будет плохо!  
Но что ей мешает уйти? Кроме этой любви?..  
Роберт оглядел комнату, прислушался к звенящей тишине по всему дому.  
И вдруг понял, что Сара уже ушла. Насовсем.

**5. Раскаяние.**  
Он стоял около ее стола, держа в руке ее дневник. Медленно на него наваливался страх. А что он будет делать без Сары?.. Ведь теперь в жизни у него было только два смысла - она и хирургия, которая теперь навсегда потеряна.  
И как она будет без него?.. Ведь, несмотря на все его пакости, она его любит... Но он не винил Сару, он вел себя в последнее время отвратительно, совсем забыв, что Сара живет с ним и терпит его. Она заботилась о нем, заставляла есть, пыталась оживить его, а он?.. Он лишь мрачно смотрел на нее, отмахивался от ее забот уединяясь в своем чертовом кабинете!..  
Ужас не успел поглотить Романо полностью. Какая-то частичка сознания дрогнула в ответ на звук внизу. Роберт оцепенел, потом бросился вниз.  
Романо стоял внизу с дурацким счастливым видом. Идиот! Как ты мог такое думать про нее! Что она бросит тебя. Кретин. Придурок...  
В дверях стояла Сара. С покупками в руках. Только сейчас Роберт заметил, какое у нее бледное, утомленное лицо. Она вкалывала на работе, тащила на себе весь дом и старалась больше времени проводить с Романо. И при этом испытывала душевные страдания из-за него, дурака.  
Сара разделась и с пакетами шагнула на кухню.  
"Сара", - виновато позвал Роберт.  
Она взглянула на него из-под завесы упавших на лицо волос. Под глазами лежали тени.  
"Сара", - повторил Роберт.  
Видимо, он сказал это как-то по-особенному. Потому что она выпрямилась, глянула внимательнее.  
"Можно тебя спросить?"  
Она, не отрывая глаз, кивнула.  
"Что хуже?.. Чудовищный эгоист или эгоистичное чудовище?" - поинтересовался Роберт.  
Покупки упали на пол. Сара перешагнула их, подошла к нему, неверяще смотря в его лицо. Он усадил ее рядом с собой на диван, взял ее ладонь, прижал ее к губам.  
"Р-роберт..." - Сара ослабела.  
"Сара, что ты больше всего на свете хочешь?" - спросил Роберт, поглаживая ее ладони.  
"Что с тобой?" - вымолвила она.  
"Ничего. Ну так что ты хочешь?"  
"То, что я хочу, - она отвела глаза, - не сможет выполнить ни один человек на Земле".  
"Ты все-таки скажи", - Роберт еще раз поцеловал ее тонкие пальцы.  
"Я... не надо. Это все равно невозможно", - она закусила губу.  
"Что?"  
"Ничего".  
"Сара, скажи. Иногда - невозможное возможно", - прошептал Роберт.  
"Только не в этом случае".  
"Что?"  
"Я... я больше всего на свете... - она закрыла глаза, - хочу... чтобы... нет, не надо".  
Он молчал, ждал.  
"...хочу, чтобы... у тебя была рука..."  
Она приоткрыла один глаз. Лицо Романо дрогнуло. Через несколько секунд он ответил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
"Ну, это ты для меня хочешь. А что ты хочешь для себя?"  
"Ничего".  
"Сара, так нельзя! - не выдержал Романо. - Всю себя... на меня израсходовать!"  
"А что мне еще остается делать?" - пожала плечами Сара.  
Они помолчали.  
"А что ты хочешь из... выполнимого? Ну, чтобы я мог сделать?"  
"Не знаю, я никогда об этом не думала".  
"А вот подумай. Может ты хочешь куда-нибудь поехать? Помнишь, ты хотела..."  
"Ты разве хочешь?"  
"Да при чем тут... - он сдержался. - Главное для меня - ты. В последнее время я вел себя, как эгоист. Хотя, почему "как". Я был эгоистом в последнее время, это точнее".  
"Самым лучшим подарком для меня будет твое хорошее настроение, - улыбнулась Сара. - Это ты сможешь сделать?"  
"Может быть. По крайней мере постараюсь, - вздохнул Роберт. - Сара, но насчет желания ты все равно подумай".  
"Хорошо", - согласилась Сара.  
Она встала и стала собирать с пола пакеты.  
"Значит, мы больше не в ссоре?" - спросил Роберт.  
"А мы разве ссорились?.. Конечно, нет, Роберт".  
Роберт встал.  
"Дай помогу".  
"Сидишь уж", - цыкнула на него Сара.  
х х х  
Целыми днями Роберт старался исполнить желание Сары. Настроение никак не улучшалось. Оно было катастрофически плохим. Но Романо не переносил свою злость и раздражение на Сару. Поэтому со стороны могло казаться, что все в норме. Так Сара, наверное, и считала. Роберт в тоске считал дни до момента, когда ему можно будет пойти на работу. Впрочем, скоро он перестал зачеркивать на календаре числа. Не до того стало.  
Однажды вечером Сара пришла раньше времени. Романо не успел обрадоваться - увидел, какое у нее пепельное лицо.  
"Сара, что случилось?!" - вскинулся он.  
"Н-ничего", - улыбнулась она.  
Но какая это была улыбка! Он подлетел к ней, обнял, довел до дивана.  
"Сара, скажи, что случилось?" - в тревоги спрашивал Роберт.  
"Да ничего. Просто... мне придется отлучиться... на неделю, на две..." - она вдруг всхлипнула.  
"Сара..." - шепнул Роберт.  
"Роберт, просто... - ее встряхнуло дрожью. - Саманта мне звонила... Мой отец умер".  
Сразу стало звеняще тихо. Сара наконец заплакала, прижавшись к Роберту. Тот обнимал ее, но молчал. Он знал, что сейчас не стоит просить ее не плакать. И утешения не помогут. Потому что бесполезно. Роберт сам знал, что это такое. Он когда-то тоже пережил это. Когда рыдания Сары стали уж совсем сильными, и он испугался за нее, Романо закрыл глаза и... попытался вытянуть из нее всю боль, всю горечь, весь ужас. Кажется, получилось. Или нет?.. По крайней мере, ее горе перестало быть таким страшным, таким оглушающим...  
Через десять минут Сара затихла. Но все же не отпускала его. Вздрагивала.  
"Прости, что... заплакала", - бормотнула она.  
"Ничего. Когда я узнал, что моя мама умерла, я тоже плакал", - глухо ответил Романо.  
"А... когда это случилось?"  
Роберту не хотелось об этом говорить, но нужно было отвлечь Сару. Даже пусть и на такую тему.  
"Три года назад. Мне тоже тогда было очень плохо. Я думал, весь мир остановится, но уже столько времени прошло, а я все еще жив. Казалось тогда, что я остался один на всем белом свете..."  
"Мне тоже... так кажется. Хотя у меня еще осталась сестра. Ее зовут Саманта", - она всхлипнула.  
"У меня тоже есть сестра. Но мы с ней последний раз разговаривали по телефону в... 1995 году. В феврале", - он чуть усмехнулся.  
"А твой... отец?" - спросила Сара.  
"Он умер еще раньше, давно уже", - невыразительно ответил Роберт.  
Сара вздохнула. Романо осторожно опустил ее на диван.  
"Хочешь кофе?" - спросил он мягко.  
"Да... то есть нет. Лучше чай".  
"Хорошо".  
Романо знал, почему она отказалась от кофе. Сара вбила себе в голову, что он не умеет его варить. Роберт не спорил. Он-то знал, что он делает кофе лучше всех на свете. Романо двинулся в сторону кухни.  
"Роберт... значит, теперь у тебя... совсем никого нет, кроме сестры?"  
"Нет. Хотя... - он оглянулся. - Есть один родственник, - пауза. - Родственница, - пауза. - Будущая".  
Тень улыбки скользнула по лицу Сары.  
Роберт ушел на кухню и оттуда вдруг проговорил:  
"Я обманул тебя. Он не умер. На самом деле ушел от нас, когда мне было восемь лет".  
Сара молчала. Роберт принес ей чашку горячего чая.  
Сара села, приняла чашку, глотнула.  
"Спасибо, Роберт".  
"Не за что".  
"Нет... есть за что".  
Он не спорил. Сара выпила чай, он взял кружку из ее дрожащих пальцев.  
"Ну, как ты?" - спросил он.  
"Ужасно".  
Он обнял ее, и так они просидели до позднего вечера. Сара почти не дышала, она тихонько дремала.  
"Сара", - позвал Роберт.  
"Мм?"  
"Может пойдешь в постель? Ты устала, тебе нужно хорошо выспаться", - ласково прошептал Роберт.  
"Да, завтра мне нужно лететь в Сиэтл".  
"Сиэтл?"  
"Да, я оттуда родом, там сейчас живет Саманта".  
"Слушай, а ты там не встречала... ну, когда работала в больнице... я понимаю, шансов мало, но ты не встречала некоего доктора Росса?"  
"Да, встречала, - удивилась Сара. - А что?"  
"Ну и как? Цветет?" - он все еще пытался отвлечь Сару от грустных мыслей.  
"Он главный врач в педиатрическом отделении".  
"Все туда и шло. Не скандалит?"  
"Нет..." - Сара изумленно смотрела на Романо.  
"Странно".

**6. Разлука.**  
Следующим утром Сара словно закаменела. Она позавтракала в молчании под осторожным взглядом Роберта. Наконец, собирая вещи, она заметила:  
"Я уезжаю надолго. Возможно даже на две недели. Справишься без меня?"  
"Представь, Сара, были такие времена, когда я жил без тебя".  
"Не представляю, - мрачно откликнулась Сара. - Пока ты был у себя в комнате, я позвонила Лиззи..."  
"Лиззи-ой-прости-элизабет?" - невинно уточнил Роберт.  
"...она сейчас придет", - закончила Сара.  
"Зачем?"  
"Здрасте! Я что, должна оставить тебя совершенно одного? Она будет приходить к тебе время от времени, чтобы ты не зачах в одиночестве от тоски".  
Она защелкнула чемодан и обернулся к Роберту.  
"Вовсе я не зачахну!" - возмутился он.  
"Зачахнешь", - убежденно ответила Сара и с чемоданом спустилась вниз.  
Романо поспешил за ней.  
"Не надо Лиззи приходить!"  
"Ты хочешь, чтобы я все это время сидела, как на иголках?"  
"Нет..."  
"Тогда не спорь".  
"Но я же не ребенок, Сара, я могу прожить две недели без тебя!"  
Сара повернулась к нему, но так ничего и не ответила. Раздался стук в дверь.  
"Видишь - она уже пришла".  
Это и в самом деле была Элизабет.  
"О, Сара, мне так жаль", - произнесла она.  
"Спасибо, Лиззи. Это ничего, что я так выдернула тебя из дома?" - виновато поинтересовалась Сара.  
"Нет, конечно. Что ты", - она сняла пальто и повесила его на вешалку.  
"Мне придется уехать в Сиэтл на недели полторы, может больше. Мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что Роберт под присмотром. Он же тут с ума сойдет в одиночестве, поэтому приходи, навещай его, ладно?"  
"Разумеется", - кивнула Элизабет.  
"Вот ключи, чтобы ты могла приходить в любое время суток", - Сара надевала пальто.  
"Ладно".  
"И, пожалуйста, следи, чтобы он..."  
Романо стоял рядом с женщинам, онемев от изумления и возмущения. Наконец он не выдержал:  
"Сара, ты в своем уме?"  
Они наконец посмотрели на него.  
"Роберт, ну что ты, - Элизабет улыбнулась. - Ты же знаешь, до чего ты можешь довести себя в одиночестве. Тебе будет скучно одному, я буду приходить. Вот и все".  
"Если бы..."  
И Роберт столкнулся взглядом с Сарой. Вопросительно посмотрел на Элизабет. Та все поняла и прошла в гостиную, оставив их одних.  
"Роберт, пожалуйста, не спорь", - начала Сара.  
"Да я-то тут при чем... - прошептал Роберт. - Сара, я буду делать все, что ты скажешь, пока тебя нет. Только... держись, ладно. Я знаю, тебе тяжело, но все наладится, поверь мне".  
"Ох Роберт..."  
"Правда, все будет хорошо..."  
Они постояли, обнявшись.  
"Я буду скучать по тебе", - прошептала Сара.  
"Я тоже..."  
Сара отстранилась от него.  
"Веди себя хорошо, ладно?" - попросила она жалобно.  
"Не волнуйся за меня. Это мне нужно волноваться".  
Сара поцеловала его в щеку и вышла из дома. Роберт смотрел ей вслед, с тревогой глядя на ее хрупкую фигурку, скрывающуюся в снежной дали. Ему вдруг показалось, что он видит Сару в последний раз. Он тут же задавил эту мысль из-за суеверного страха. Потом закрыл дверь и вернулся в гостиную.  
Молча сел рядом с Элизабет.  
"Не беспокойся, Роберт, все будет в порядке", - утешила его Элизабет.  
"Думаешь?"  
"Я верю".  
Они помолчали.  
"Роберт, давай я вечером к тебе загляну, когда кончится моя смена. Хорошо?"  
"Хорошо", - согласился Роберт бесцветно.  
"Только, пожалуйста, не скучай без меня и не куксись".  
"Хорошо", - тем же тоном произнес Роберт.  
Она быстро обняла его и ушла в прихожую. Зашуршала пальто.  
"Пока, Роберт!" - сказала она, открывая входную дверь.  
"Пока..." - откликнулся Романо.

**7. Чуть не совершенная ошибка.**  
Элизабет в самом деле пришла вечером. На пороге она задержалась. Не стала звонить, а вытащила из сумочки ключи от дома Роберта. Почему-то оглянувшись, повернула ключ в замке. Дверь открылась, и Элизабет бесшумно вошла. Она сняла пальто и прислушалась. В доме стояла тишина. Она поднялась по лестнице и увидела, что в кабинете Роберта горит свет.  
Она подошла к двери и приоткрыла ее. Роберт сидел в кресле и задумчиво передвигал по столу ракеты. Он вскинул глаза. Вздрогнул, хотел убрать ракеты, но понял, что поздно.  
"Лиззи", - сердито сказал он.  
"Мм... привет", - сказала Элизабет, покраснев.  
"Хватит вламываться в мой дом".  
"Прости, больше не буду".  
Она виновато подошла к нему. Роберт убрал ракеты в ящик стола.  
"Я и не знала, что у тебя их так много", - произнесла Элизабет, чтобы что-то сказать.  
"Зачем они мне теперь, когда я не Ракета?"  
"Ты... из-за хирургии, что ли?" - осторожно спросила Элизабет.  
"Из-за всего", - устало сказал Романо.  
"Роберт..."  
"Что?" - он поднял на нее глаза. В ожидании. В надежде.  
"Ничего..."  
Молчание.  
"Ты что-нибудь сегодня ел".  
"Да... утром..."  
"О Боже, пошли на кухню!"  
"Я не хочу есть", - твердо сказал Роберт.  
"Кто тебя спрашивает", - буркнула Элизабет.  
"Ты ведешь себя, как Сара!" - сверкнул глазами Романо.  
"Это плохо?" - приподняла бровь Лиззи.  
"Это... очень хорошо", - еле слышно прошептал Роберт.  
"Будешь есть?"  
"Нет".  
"И как я могла завидовать Саре?" - подумала Элизабет, но вслух ничего не сказала.  
Около девяти часов вечера Элизабет все-таки накормила Роберта и ушла к себе домой. Романо поднялся в комнату Сары и лег на ее постель, вдыхая знакомый аромат духов.  
х х х  
Элизабет пришла к Роберту вечером второго дня. Романо уже успокоился и даже шутил. Но это был еще не показатель.  
"Не бойся, Лиззи, я завтракал, обедал и ужинал, - сообщил ей Роберт. - Я хочу дожить до приезда Сары".  
Элизабет закатила глаза.  
"Ты надолго? Или убежишь через минуту?"  
"Насколько ты хочешь", - сообщила Элизабет, с Эллой сидела ее няня, Крис.  
"Значит, надолго, - удовлетворенно заметил Роберт. - Хочешь кофе?"  
"Хочу. Спасибо".  
Они сели с чашками кофе у телевизора.  
"Вкусно?" - подозрительно спросил Роберт.  
"К-конечно".  
"А Сара говорит, что я не умею варить кофе. Врет, наверное. Просто не хочет, чтобы я "мучился на кухне с одной рукой".  
"Ну, она по-своему права", - неуверенно сказала Элизабет, делая еще один глоток.  
"А по-моему нет".  
Они стали смотреть какой-то фильм. Роберт поставил свою чашку на столик. Хотелось спать. Ночью он совсем не выспался. Фильм увлек Элизабет, она не замечала, что Роберт смотрит его вполглаза, потому что почти спал. "Я совсем чуть-чуть... посплю..." - подумал Роберт, засыпая.  
Проснулся он, судя по всему, через несколько часов. Романо лежал на диване, голова его покоилась на коленях у Элизабет. Он распахнул глаза. Стоял полумрак, телевизор был выключен. Роберт сел, посмотрел на Лиззи.  
Та молчала. Потом коснулась его щеки. Романо показалось, что через его позвоночник пустили электричество. Он понял - все, о чем он мечтал, чего ждал все эти годы, - теперь открыто для него. Элизабет мягко улыбалась, склонив голову. Ждала. Чего?.. И в ее глазах он прочел ответ на свой вопрос...  
Роберт вскочил с дивана и умчался на второй этаж. Вылетел на балкон. Холодный воздух прогнал из его головы опасные желания. Элизабет догнала его, встала за его спиной.  
"Роберт, что-то не так?" - спросила она.  
"Да... нет... не знаю..." - прошептал он.  
Оглянулся. Элизабет стояла совсем близко.  
"Лиззи, можно... тебя кое о чем попросить?" - спросил Романо, шевельнув пересохшими губами.  
"Конечно... Роберт".  
Она подошла еще ближе. Совсем рядом оказались ее глаза, губы...  
"Пожалуйста, немедленно уйди из моего дома".  
Ее глаза изумленно распахнулись.  
"Что?"  
"Уйди. Немедленно".  
Она отошла, не отрывая от него своих глаз.  
"Уходи..."  
Она шагнула в коридор. Но дальше не шла.  
"Уходи, - повторил Роберт и вдруг крикнул. - Убирайся! Ну!.."  
Губы Элизабет дрогнули, она повернулась и бросилась вниз. Там она быстро надела пальто, путаясь в пуговицах, стала застегивать его. Романо с затвердевшим лицом спустился следом.  
"Ключи", - приказал он.  
"Что?" - на Элизабет было жалко смотреть.  
"Ключи!"  
Она достала из сумочки ключи от его дома, и они упали на пол из ее дрожащих пальцев. Элизабет еще стояла у двери.  
"Убирайся!"  
Дверь хлопнула. Романо запер ее и прижался к ней лопатками, тяжело дыша.  
Он не спал всю ночь, думая о том, что сегодня произошло и что сегодня могло произойти. Ближе к утру, в четыре часа, он набрал номер Элизабет, не думая о том, что она может спать.  
Но она не спала. Подняла трубку сразу.  
"Алло?" - раздался ее слегка охрипший (не от слез ли?) голос.  
"Лиззи... это я".  
Тишина.  
"Лиззи, прости меня".  
Тишина.  
"Лиззи, я не хотел так... я просто испугался".  
"Чего?" - наконец откликнулась Элизабет.  
"Не знаю. Элизабет, я же не... не ненавижу тебя. И это не навсегда. Просто тебе не нужно приходить, пока Сара не вернется", - попросил он.  
"Значит... дело в Саре", - непонятно сказала Элизабет.  
"Да, в ней".  
"А если бы... если бы Сары не было, ты бы не прогнал меня сегодня?" - спросила Элизабет. Это было для нее очень важно.  
Роберту хотелось воскликнуть: ""Если бы Сары не было"! Не говори так!", но вместо этого он тихо ответил в звенящий эфир:  
"Нет. Я мечтал об этом всю свою жизнь".  
"Тогда... что мешает тебе осуществить свою мечту?" - дерзко спросила Элизабет.  
Романо замолчал.

**8. Неделя в Сиэтле.**  
Утром третьего дня Сара позвонила Роберту домой.  
"Сара!" - обрадовался он.  
"Роберт, прости, я не смогла позвонить раньше..." - Сара потерла висок.  
"Да ничего-ничего".  
"Я в гостинице остановилась. Я решила поселиться подальше от своих племянников, хотя Саманта предлагала жить у нее. Но у меня все нормально, а ты как?"  
"Замечательно", - ответил Романо.  
"Из-за того что я позвонила?" - уточнила Сара с улыбкой.  
"Конечно".  
"А вообще... как?"  
"Нормально".  
"Врешь", - уличила его Сара.  
"Не совсем".  
"А Элизабет к тебе приходит?" - строго спросила Сара.  
"Элизабет?.. Она... да, приходит".  
"Это хорошо. Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?"  
"Да-а-а!"  
"Не скучаешь без меня?" - спросила Сара, тоскуя по нему сама.  
"Скучаю, - признался Романо. - А ты как?"  
"Знаешь... мне здесь стало как-то легче. С Самантой правда никак поговорить не могу. Ну ладно, пока, Роберт".  
"Пока, Сара".  
Так Сара звонила несколько раз, Романо врал ей, что у него все в порядке, она делала вид, что верит. "Ничего страшного, - успокаивала себя Сара. - Он просто скучает без меня, с ним же Лиззи, он не в полном одиночестве..." Через три дня были похороны. Сара выдержала и это. Вечером, поплакав, окончательно успокоилась. "Надо жить дальше, - сказала самой себе Сара. - Хотя бы ради Роберта".  
Саманта тоже тяжело переживала смерть отца, нормально поговорить им не удалось. Наконец когда все печальные дела после похорон были закончены, Сара пришла в дом к своей сестре. Она пришла вечером, чтобы не застать ее пострелят, которые обожали "тетю Сару". Саманта усадила сестру в глубокое кресло в своей комнате. Ее муж был на работе, поэтому им никто не мешал.  
"Сара, чем тебя не устраивает Сиэтл? - спросила Саманта. - Ты в прошлом году работала в такой замечательной больнице, там тебя все любят. Что тебе делать в Чикаго?"  
Сара покачала головой.  
"Я не могу. Я пришла сказать, что сегодня ночью улетаю обратно".  
"Я-то надеялась, что ты останешься подольше. Мои мальчики так тебя любят".  
"Не могу я надольше. Лучше бы ты переехала в Чикаго", - шутливо предложила Сара.  
"О нет, я корнями в Сиэтле! К тому же... я связана мужем-детьми, а ты у нас свободная пташка".  
"В том-то и дело, что не свободная, - вздохнула Сара. - Иначе бы осталась здесь, несмотря на то, что в Чикаго прекрасная больница, и там у меня много подруг среди медсестер".  
"У тебя... кто-то есть?" - не поверила своим ушам Саманта, подавшись вперед.  
"Ну... да", - смущенно кивнула Сара.  
"А почему этот кто-то не может переехать сюда?" - хитро улыбнулась Саманта.  
"Что ты! Он не захочет, точно не захочет!"  
"Что ты так перепугалась!" - рассмеялась Саманта.  
"Просто... ему и так сейчас плохо. И... если бы его не было, я бы не знаю, как пережила то, что случилось".  
"Почему?" - негромко спросила Саманта.  
"После того, как отец... я думала ничего впереди не будет, но... я же должна жить дальше, ради него. Что с ним будет-то, если меня не станет".  
"Он что, так любит тебя?" - прошептала Саманта.  
"Ну... наверное. А еще... он иногда такой беззащитный..." - Сара вздохнула.  
"А кто он все-таки?" - нетерпеливо спросила сестра, словно бы не слыша последней фразы.  
"Всему свое время", - сурово сказала Сара.  
"У вас с ним что-то серьезное, да? - жадно спросила Саманта. - Он уже сделал тебе предложение? Сколько вы с ним вместе?"  
Сара зажала уши руками.  
"Саманта, прекрати! Я не отвечу ни на один твой вопрос!"  
"Сара!"  
"Ладно, - быстро сдалась Сара. - Начну с конца. Мы вместе с прошлого мая, но потом в июне я уехала сюда. С октября этого года мы снова вместе".  
Саманта перебила ее:  
"А когда ты сюда приезжала, ты и словом о нем не обмолвилась!"  
"Ну... я не знала, что все будет так серьезно..."  
"Значит, у вас что-то серьезное! - обрадовалась Саманта. - А кто он? Ну, по профессии?"  
Сара уже хотела ответить, но в этот момент ее взгляд остановился на часах.  
"Ой! Мне пора бежать! Я еще даже вещи не собрала!"  
"Уезжаешь", - огорчилась сестра.  
"Да! Пока, Саманта, поцелуй за меня своих чертенят!"  
"Я тебе позвоню, ладно?"  
"Да, конечно. Хотя... ты же не знаешь! Я теперь живу у Роберта..."  
"Его зовут Роберт?" - сощурилась Саманта.  
"Отстань! Вот наш телефон, - Сара вырвала из записной книжки листок и написала на нем номер Романо. - Звони! Пока!"  
Сара помахала сестре рукой, накинула пальто и выбежала из дома. Перед дверью своей комнаты Сара долго не могла найти ключи. Пока искала, она думала, стоит ли позвонить Роберту, что она приезжает сегодня утром? Войдя в номер, Сара приняла решение, что не стоит. Пускай это будет сюрприз, он обрадуется. Может, даже улыбнется. Он ведь так редко улыбается...  
х х х  
Ранним утром Сара шла по улицам Чикаго. Все-таки здесь ее дом. Сара устало взошла на крыльцо и достала ключи. Вспомнила, что отдала такие же ключи Элизабет. "Ох, надеюсь, она следила за ним", - подумала Сара, открывая дверь. Она вошла в знакомую прихожую, в которой она не была целую неделю.  
Сара осторожно прикрыла дверь - Роберт наверняка еще спал. Сара разделась и прошла в гостиную, оставив чемодан в коридоре. Нахмурилась. На столике перед телевизором стояли три пустые чашки, на дне которых был недопитый кофе. На диване вперемешку лежали номера газет и медицинских журналов. Сара покачала головой - Элизабет явно не следила за ним. Когда Сара вошла на кухню, ее чуть удар не хватил - столько там было грязной посуды! В основном все тех же чашек из-под кофе! Сара открыла холодильник. Он был полон. "Если этот... самоубийца... ничего не ел, я его сама убью!" - подумала Сара со злостью.  
Наверху раздался кашель. Злость сразу же прошла, потому что сменилась яростью. "Болеть тебе еще только не хватало!" Сара, надеясь, что кашель был случайным, взлетела на второй этаж. Толкнула дверь спальни.  
И застыла.

**9. Сюрприз от Роберта.**  
Роберт лежал поверх одеяла, не раздевшись. На его груди лежал раскрытый журнал. Сара заметила, как сильно он похудел, почти так же, как в мае, когда лежал в палате после несчастного случая. Сара закашлялась сама. Решительно прошла через спальню и распахнула оконные створки, чтобы холодный воздух выгнал из комнаты сигаретный дым.  
Сара, стоя над Робертом, нараспев произнесла с ложной лаской:  
"Ах ты ма-а-аленький мерза-а-авец".  
На столике, стояла новехонькая пепельница, рядом с ней лежала упаковка сигарет. Почти полная. Сара стала укладывать Романо спать по-человечески. Пока она его раздевала, Роберт не проснулся. Лишь еще раз закашлялся. Она укрыла его одеялом до самого подбородка. Стала складывать одежду. Из кармана выпала и стукнулась о пол зажигалка. Сара взяла пепельницу и бросила в нее зажигалку и пачку сигарет. С пепельницей в руках она вышла из спальни и выкинула пепельницу вместе с ее содержимым в мусорную корзину.  
Сара стала прибираться в доме. Ожесточенно перемыла всю посуду, собрала со всего дома журналы и газеты и сложила их в одно место. Разобрала свой чемодан. Сверток со вздохом убрала в ящик стола. Потом Сара легла на диван и задремала.  
Роберт проснулся около восьми часов утра от холода, забравшегося под одеяло. Он приоткрыл глаза. Окно было распахнуто. Роберт сел. Понял, что раздет, увидел аккуратно сложенную одежду. Отметил отсутствие сигарет и пепельницы. Прислушался. В доме стояла радостная тишина.  
Сара проснулась от грохота. Поморщилась. Видимо, Роберт очень торопился надеть брюки и упал. Она села на диване и стала ждать его. Ждала она недолго. Романо слетел с лестницы, затормозил в гостиной. Счастливыми глазами смотрел на Сару.  
А Сара... Сара смотрела на него непонятно.  
"Ты вернулась... - произнес Романо. - Когда?"  
"Позавчера. Только ты меня не заметил", - хмуро ответила Сара.  
"Не смешно", - на всякий случай заметил Роберт.  
"Тебе виднее, ты у нас специалист по юмору".  
"Да что случилось-то?" - спросил Роберт, встревожившись.  
"Во-первых... - Сара пыталась сдержаться, - какого черта ты ничего не ел?"  
"Я... не хотел", - не очень уверенно сказал Романо, немедленно гася свою радость.  
"Видимо, ты хотел превратиться в полного скелета!"  
Романо, опасаясь гнева Сары, не стал говорить ей, что полных скелетов не бывает, на то они и скелеты. Он только промолчал.  
"Во-вторых, почему в доме такой бедлам?"  
"Ну... я же не знал, что ты сегодня приезжаешь, я бы прибрался", - смущенно ответил Романо.  
"А если бы я вообще не приехала? Ты бы и жил в таком... свинарнике?"  
"Ты бы приехала!"  
"В-третьих... когда ты начал курить?"  
Романо притих.  
"Давно это у тебя?" - Сара пронзила его взглядом.  
"Нет..." - Роберт не смотрел ей в глаза.  
"В прошлом году?"  
"Нет..."  
"Ах, раньше?"  
"Нет..." - повторил Роберт в третий раз.  
"В этом году?"  
Он наконец посмотрел на нее и нехотя произнес:  
"Пять дней назад".  
"Так ты... из-за меня, что ли?" - изумилась Сара.  
Она знала, что Роберт изводился без нее, но не до такой степени, чтобы...  
"Ну... да", - проговорил Романо.  
"И зачем ты начал курить?" - Сара была искренне обеспокоена.  
Романо не знал, как ей ответить. Он задавил в себе: "А тебе вообще какое дело?!". Стал думать: почему.  
После того разговора с Элизабет, Роберт понял, что она не должна к нему приходить ни в коем случае. Иначе может случиться нечто непоправимое, что навсегда разрушит любовь Сары к нему. Он даже не отвечал на звонки Элизабет.  
Один раз звонили с работы, но он и тогда не поднял трубку. Хотя была смешная надежда, что это Онспо: "Роберт, осталась всего неделя твоего "ареста", приходи сейчас, ты нужен в приемном". Но он лишь смотрел на безуспешно надрывающийся телефон. Ему сейчас не нужна была его любимая работа. Он не пошел бы туда, даже если бы Онспо вернул ему хирургию и должность главного врача больницы. Ему сейчас была нужна Сара.  
Романо не соврал ей: ему действительно не хотелось есть. Он лишь пил кофе. Листал журналы, смотрел телевизор, пытался читать. И все это для того, чтобы отвлечься. Хоть немного. Роберт жил от звонка к звонку. Он жил ради голоса Сары. Роберт почти не спал, лишь два раза проваливался в сон, когда было совсем уж плохо. И снился ему все тот же счастливый сон, после которого хотелось плакать. Вернуть прошлое невозможно. Ему снилось, что он все еще хирург, все еще с рукой. И с ним была Сара. Боже мой, какое счастье...  
Эти пять дней - в полном одиночестве - прошли, как растянутая бесцветная вечность. Эти пять дней вымотали его, вытащили из него душу... Но Роберт не сидел целыми днями дома, он выходил на улицу. Там был такой же черно-белый мир. В первый же вечер он купил сигареты, почему-то от курения становилось легче. Он не думал, что будет, когда вернется Сара. Он думал, что это невозможно.  
И вот она приехала.  
"Я не знаю..." - пробормотал он.  
И вдруг покачнулся.

**10. Потерянная улыбка.**  
Сара вскочила с дивана.  
"Что с тобой?" - она подхватила его под локоть.  
"Просто... голова кружится", - слабо ответил Романо.  
"Ну-ка ложись".  
Она подвела его к дивану.  
"Ты всю эту неделю и крошки в рот не брал?" - с отчаянием спросила Сара.  
"Нет, почему, - он пожал плечами. - Иногда ел что-то".  
"Лежи пока, я что-нибудь приготовлю".  
"Не надо..."  
"Хочешь упасть в обморок от голода?"  
"Я вовсе не хочу есть..."  
Сара ушла на кухню. Роберт вздохнул. Через некоторое время она опять подошла к нему.  
"Можешь встать?"  
"Я вроде еще не умирающий", - проворчал он.  
"Тогда вставай".  
Он сел. Поморщился.  
Сара стояла над ним.  
"Тебя совершенно нельзя оставить одного", - произнесла она.  
"Значит... ты больше не оставишь меня... одного?" - спросил Роберт.  
Она взяла его лицо в свои ладони.  
"При одном условии".  
"Каком?"  
"Ты больше никогда не будешь курить".  
"Естественно".  
"Тогда пошли есть. И не смей отказываться".  
"Ладно. А ты больше об... этом не говори".  
Завтрак проходил в молчании, пока Сара не выдержала и нарушила данное слово.  
"Ты бы еще пить начал!"  
"Сара!" - воскликнул Роберт.  
"Прости".  
Тишина.  
"Вообще-то я могу напиться", - пробормотал Романо.  
"Не надо".  
"Сам знаю. В последний раз, когда я напился в баре, меня избили".  
"За что?" - распахнула глаза Сара.  
"Откуда я знаю. Видимо, я что-то сказал не то. Ты же знаешь мой язык".  
"Ты закончил есть?"  
"Да".  
Сара встала. Она подошла к нему.  
"Роберт... Я привезла тебе подарок".  
"Правда?" - недоверчиво спросил Роберт.  
"Да... но я не уверена, что он тебе понравится, - призналась Сара. - Пойдем в гостиную".  
Роберт, все так же недоверчиво глядя на Сару, прошел в гостиную, сел на диван.  
"Я сейчас".  
Сара ушла в свою комнату, Романо нетерпеливо ждал ее.  
"Закрой глаза, - попросила Сара. - Закрыл?"  
"Да!"  
Сара вошла в гостиную, держа сверток за спиной. Она в самом деле была неуверена, что подарок понравится Роберту. Он мог расстроится, мог рассердится, мог... он много чего мог. Сара развернула сверток. Наклонилась и поцеловала Роберта в лоб.  
"Можешь открыть глаза".  
Он открыл. Расцвел.  
"Спасибо, Сара. Ты самая лучшая Сара на свете!"  
Роберт взял ракету и с восхищением осмотрел со всех сторон. Потом подозрительно спросил:  
"А почему ты думала, что мне не понравится?"  
"Ну... в последнее время ты... я же толком не знаю, что это за ракеты и почему тебя так зовут".  
"Звали, - поправил Роберт. - Я и сам не могу тебе объяснить..."  
Романо опять загрустил.  
"Думаешь, я всегда таким был?"  
Сара села рядом.  
"Каким "таким"?" - мягко спросила она.  
"Кричал на всех, раздражался по любому поводу, злился всегда..."  
"Ты не такой, Роберт", - осторожно начала Сара.  
"Такой. Ты просто не знала меня прежнего. А Лиззи знала..."  
"И... каким же ты был?"  
"Я был... лучше, чем сейчас. Я был совершенно другим человеком..."  
"И ты изменился после несчастного случая?"  
"Да. Но стал еще хуже, когда руку совсем отрезали..."  
"Ну... это кого хочешь изменит".  
"Но я не хочу. Мне так хочется стать прежним, но не получается. Я даже улыбаться разучился".  
"Нет, ты умеешь улыбаться", - возразила Сара.  
"Если ты рядом - то да, - его голос упал до шепота. - Я уже не могу надеяться, не могу верить... Я не верю, что когда-нибудь случится что-то хорошее..."  
"Роберт, ты просто должен поверить в себя", - не очень уверенно сказала Сара.  
"Я не могу верить. Я разучился верить, - он опустил голову. - Когда я был студентом, я думал, что жизнь прекрасна. А потом я потерял своих друзей и остался совершенно один. Тогда я тоже... сильно изменился. Я ушел из Окружной больницы Кука. Долго мотался по разным штатам, потом уехал в Англию. Тогда стало легче. Я думал тогда, что все будет нормально. Так и было. Но потом... потом случилось это. И все полетело кувырком..."  
Сара слушала его откровение, Романо не смотрел на нее.  
"Но... весь прошлый год я надеялся на... какое-то чудо. А теперь надеяться не на что. Все, что было мне когда-то дорого, исчезло. Осталась только ты, Сара... И я боюсь, что и ты исчезнешь когда-нибудь. Тогда я останусь совсем один..."  
"Не останешься. Я никогда не брошу тебя..."  
"А если... с тобой что-нибудь случится?"  
Сара молчала.  
"Прости, Сара... Просто у меня депрессия уже два года".  
"Не два года. У тебя же не всегда депрессия".  
"В ней бывают краткие проблески. В общей сложности - уже два года".  
Он наконец поднял на нее глаза.  
"Видишь, я уже не Ракета, Сара, - Роберт посмотрел на только что подаренную ракету. - Сара, ты действительно этого хочешь?"  
"Чего?" - удивилась Сара.  
"Быть со мной. Всегда".  
"Я уже говорила тебе, что да".  
"Даже если у меня всю оставшуюся жизнь будет депрессия?"  
"Нет. У тебя ее не будет. Ты научишься снова верить. Научишься надеяться. Научишься улыбаться".  
"Может быть. Все, кроме последнего. У меня иногда получается улыбаться... а иногда нет. Даже если очень хочется..."

**11. Шантаж по телефону.**  
Роберт проснулся в одиннадцать часов утра. Вчера до поздней ночи они с Сарой разговаривали, держа друг друга за руки. Но он ни за что не признался ей, что чуть не произошло между ним и Элизабет.  
"Мне было плохо, я не хотел, чтобы надо мной тряслась Лиззи. Я попросил ее не приходить. Она поспорила, но отступила", - объяснил он.  
И еще полночи не спал, любовался на спящую Сару.  
Романо оделся и спустился на кухню. Почему-то хотелось есть. Он только собрался сделать себе кофе, как услышал, что Сара с кем-то разговаривает по телефону. Видимо, она не заметила, что он проснулся и уже внизу. Разговаривала она довольно громко. Впрочем, иногда она вспоминала, что Роберт спит, и говорила тише:  
"...откуда ты узнала?.. Да, ты угадала... Медбрат, что ли? Врач, кто же еще... А что ты имеешь против педиатров?.. Нет, он хирург!"  
Роберт прислушался. Разговор явно шел о нем. Он - хирург? Спасибо огромное, Сара!  
"Ну, почему у тебя такие стереотипы? - воскликнула Сара. - Ты думаешь, я могу влюбиться только в высокого блондина?!"  
Романо подошел к двери и стал подслушивать уже оттуда.  
"Мы с тобой очень разные, Саманта. Если твой Джордж под два метра с белокурыми локонами, то это не значит, что... - пауза. - Нет, не блондин!.. Нет, не брюнет!.. И вообще хватит об этом! Я тебе зачем дала свой номер? Чтобы ты меня тут пытала?.. Предлагаешь, измерить его рост?.."  
Романо несколько секунд испуганно ждал.  
"Нет, он ниже меня. Немножко. Успокоилась?.. "  
Роберт плюнул на кофе и на цыпочках ушел обратно в спальню. Через несколько минут туда пришла Сара.  
"Я тебя разбудила?" - огорчилась она.  
"Да нет, я сам проснулся, - успокоил ее Роберт. - А ты... с кем-то говорила по телефону вроде бы?"  
"Да, со своей сестрой. Мы с ней так и не успели толком поговорить".  
Романо не стал говорить ей, что слышал их разговор. "Не успели поговорить обо мне. Обо мне", - усмехнулся он мысленно.  
"Ты сегодня не пойдешь на работу?" - с надеждой спросил он вслух.  
"Увы, в двенадцать я уже уйду", - опечалилась Сара.  
"Жаль...".  
"Роберт, - она села рядом на кровать. - Тебе осталось потерпеть всего три дня".  
"Я не смогу..." - он покачал головой.  
"Отвлекись, не думай об этом все время, - мягко посоветовала Сара. - Вечером я приду, чем-нибудь займемся вместе, хорошо?"  
"Хорошо", - бесцветно согласился Роберт.  
"А теперь пойдем пить кофе, ты еще не завтракал. Соня!"  
После двенадцати, Сара ушла и опять пришло тихое отчаяние. А еще Романо чертовски захотелось курить. Он машинально пошарил по карманам. Ах да, Сара же все выбросила. И хорошо, что выбросила.  
Роберт стал набирать номер Дональда Онспо.  
"Привет, Дональд", - произнес Роберт, откинувшись в кресле.  
"Здравствуй, Роберт, - сухо сказал Онспо. - Зачем ты звонишь?"  
"Собираетесь продержать меня дома еще три дня?" - задумчиво спросил Роберт.  
"Да", - твердо сказал Онспо.  
"Знаете, что я сейчас сделаю?"  
"Нет, не знаю", - сдержанно ответил Онспо.  
"Я собираюсь пустить себе пулю в лоб. И уже написал предсмертную записку: "В моей смерти прошу винить Дональда Онспо". Нравится?" - Романо сдерживал улыбку.  
Тишина. Потом:  
"Роберт, сумасшедший! Мало тебе того случая?!"  
"Мало, конечно же, мало. Ну так что, я могу прийти сейчас на работу?" - спросил Роберт.  
"Нет, не можешь!"  
"Отлично - стреляюсь".  
Романо продолжал улыбаться, чувствуя, как холодеет его сердце. А если он и тогда откажется - что, по-настоящему дырявить себе голову?..  
"Ненормальный! Немедленно прекрати!"  
"Прекратить стреляться? Хорошо... а завтра я смогу прийти?" - лукаво спросил Роберт.  
"Н... да! Приходи, только прекрати свои шуточки!"  
"Окей. А откуда вы знаете, что это были всего лишь шуточки?" - поинтересовался Романо, который и не думал стрелять в себя.  
Онспо выдохнул:  
"Роберт, какой же ты..." - и, конечно, добавил, кто именно.  
"Осторожнее со словами! Я приду завтра, передайте всем, чтобы готовились к моему приходу. Кстати, кто замещал меня?" - подозрительно спросил Роберт.  
"Сьюзен Льюис. Она тебя не устраивает?"  
"Она - устраивает. До свидания! Я всегда знал, что найду с вами общий язык!"  
Роберт бросил трубку. Наконец-то! Завтра!..  
Через пятнадцать минут кто-то открыл входную дверь и влетел в гостиную. Роберт поднялся навстречу Саре из кресла...  
"Ты же обещал! Обещал! Обещал!" - кричала Сара, молотя по нему своими кулачками.  
"Сара, успокойся! Ай! Больно же!"  
"Как ты мог! Онспо мне все рассказал!" - она не унималась.  
"Сара!" - он силой усадил ее на диван.  
Она судорожно вдохнула. Роберт размотал на ней шарф, снял с нее пальто, шапку... Бросил одежду рядом на диван. Встал перед Сарой на колени. Взял ее ладонь в свою.  
"Сара, - мягко сказал он. - Ты действительно думаешь, что я могу нарушить свое обещание?"  
Она покачала головой.  
"Онспо... он сказал..."  
"Ну мало ли что я ему говорю. Я никогда это не сделаю. Снова. Я его просто решил припугнуть. Но я не хотел пугать тебя. И завтра я выхожу на работу".  
"В самом деле?" - удивилась Сара.  
"Да. А тебе вот не следовало сбегать с работы", - строго сказал Романо.  
Сара, улыбаясь, кивнула.  
"Немедленно возвращайся, - тем же тоном произнес Роберт. - И не волнуйся. Теперь со мной все будет в порядке".  
Сара опять кивнула, хотела встать.  
"Не так немедленно. Побудь со мной пятнадцать минут..." - попросил Романо.  
Сара кивнула в третий раз.  
"Или двадцать минут..." - добавил Роберт.  
Она наклонилась к нему.  
"Час..." - проговорил Роберт, не отрывая своих глаз от ее.  
Она поцеловала его.  
"Вообще не уходи..."  
х х х  
Наступило утро. Роберт не спал всю ночь. Сара очень удивилась, увидев, какой у него невыспавшийся вид.  
"Ты что, волнуешься?" - спросила Сара.  
"Совершенно нет", - похоронным голосом ответил Роберт.  
"Правда?" - насмешливо сказала Сара.  
"Да".  
"Ну ладно, как хочешь".  
А на самом деле Романо волновался. И еще как. Пока он сидел взаперти в собственном доме, Роберт думал только о работе, а не о тех, с кем он работает. А этой ночью он вспомнил своих коллег. И последние слова Пратта: "О, идет наш самоубийца". Как же они его встретят?..

**12. Сезон травли объявляется открытым.**  
Роберт отказался идти вместе с Сарой.  
"Иди сначала ты, я позже выйду", - хмуро проговорил он.  
Сара подчинилась, ушла. Романо понервничал еще полчаса и вышел из дома. Роберт шел медленно, пытаясь потянуть время. Еще десять минут он стоял во дворе больницы, не решаясь войти. Наконец обозвал себя тряпкой и вошел. То, что ждало его внутри, было ужасным.  
Сьюзен Льюис, роняя карты, бросилась к нему и заключила его в объятия.  
"Льюис. Ты уволена", - выдавил закостеневший Романо.  
Она наконец отпустила его и посмотрела на него сияющими глазами.  
"Вы вернулись!"  
"Вернулся", - каменно согласился Роберт.  
"Я думала, что вас уже не увижу. Я завтра ухожу в отпуск".  
"Поздравляю", - мрачно сказал Романо.  
Сьюзен наконец поняла, что она только что сделала.  
"Ой, простите, доктор Романо. У меня вырвалось".  
"Неужели?" - ядовито спросил Роберт.  
"Я просто обрадовалась", - смущенно объяснила Льюис, собирая с пола оброненные карты.  
Роберт покачал головой и ушел в ординаторскую - поскорее надевать свой халат. Он достал из шкафчика свой фонендоскоп. Помедлив, надел его. В это время открылась дверь. Романо не обернулся.  
"Доктор Романо, вы вернулись?" - поинтересовался Пратт.  
"Тот, кто еще раз спросит это у меня, будет немедленно уволен", - пообещал Романо без выражения.  
"Вы вернулись?" - повторил Пратт.  
Роберт обернулся.  
"Ты уволен, Пратт", - кратко сообщил Роберт.  
"Что?" - поразился он.  
"Шутка!" - рявкнул Романо и вылетел из ординаторской.  
Роберт с головой погрузился в работу. Не обращал внимание на шепот за спиной и "большие" глаза медсестер, когда они его видели. Чуни спросила у него, как он себя чувствует после произошедшего... ее потом долго успокаивали медсестры. В три часа Роберт позвонил Онспо:  
"Эй, Дональд, я могу подняться в оперблок? - спросил он нетерпеливо. - Или это тоже запрещено?"  
"Да иди ты куда хочешь", - устало сказал Онспо.  
"Я хочу в оперблок", - ответил Роберт и повесил трубку.  
Там его встретили Сара, Лиззи и Ширли.  
"Как ты, Роберт?" - заботливо спросила Элизабет, когда они вчетвером заперлись в ординаторской.  
"Нормально. То есть все отлично", - соврал Романо.  
Ему поверили. Только Сара тревожно смотрела на него. Но он улыбнулся ей. "Все в порядке".  
После этого Роберт все так же, "в шутку", уволил пол-персонала приемного отделения и, уже по-настоящему, двух несчастных медсестер.  
А на следующий день ушла Сьюзен. И стало еще хуже. По приемному отделению пошли слухи: из-за чего отравился Роберт. Слухи эти ходили и раньше, но с его возвращанием, только разгорелись. Романо услышал много версий, в том числе и версию несчастной любви к Саре. Он терпел это. Но иногда это было просто невыносимо. А что ему делать? Разгонять всех? Кричать? Увольнять? Бесполезно. Роберт только опускал глаза и продолжал заниматься пациентами. Для Пратта и остальных это было очень удобно. Сплетничать за его спиной сколько угодно. Саре он ничего не говорил - не хотел расстраивать.  
А однажды... умер маленький мальчик. И ничего нельзя было сделать. Матери ребенка еще не сообщили. Кроме Романо и Пратта в травме с мертвым мальчиком никого не было. И Пратт спросил у расстроенного Роберта:  
"Потеряли пациента? Удар по самолюбию? Вы опять напьетесь снотворного?"  
По приемному отделению ходила и такая версия - Романо не смог спасти пациента в оперблоке, потому и отравился.  
Роберт поднял глаза на Пратта. В них не было злости, ярости или раздражения. Только растерянность и... беспомощность.  
"Ты что... - негромко произнес Роберт. - Ребенок умер..."  
"Я же не про ребенка, я про вас", - не растерялся Пратт.  
"Вы все... долго будете это еще вспоминать?" - тихо спросил Роберт.  
"Что?"  
"То... что я снотворное выпил..." - почти шепотом спросил Романо.  
"Ну еще бы. Вы же наш грозный босс. Со своими слабостями".  
Роберт долго смотрел на Пратта.  
"Экстубируй мальчика. Я пойду скажу его матери", - прошептал он и вышел из травмы.  
Она так плакала... так долго плакала над телом своего сына... Роберт молча стоял рядом. Пратт ушел.  
х х х  
Но эти насмешки не были постоянными. Так, наплывами. Романо наслаждался работой, запрещая себе думать о хирургии. Нельзя. Не-льзя. Сара думала, что все в порядке. Но по вечерам Роберт часто сидел у себя в кабинете и смотрел в окно. И думал, думал, думал...  
В свободное время - он водил Сару по дорогим ресторанам, по вечерам они гуляли в парках... Один раз Романо даже затащил Сару на каток. Она говорила, что никогда не стояла на коньках, но Роберт был неумолим.  
"Обещаю тебе. Ты ни разу не упадешь", - улыбаясь, сказал он.  
Сара упала только один раз. В самом начале. Все остальное время он крепко держал ее.  
Романо дарил ей подарки, цветы, духи... Она смеялась и была просто счастлива.  
"Что с тобой, Роберт? - однажды воскликнула она. - Ты такой... радостный, веселый!"  
"Я всегда таким был", - ответил Роберт.  
Но все это - только с Сарой. А без нее он грустил... На работе он стискивал зубы, занимался пациентами и руководством. Пратт был прав - никто не забывал про то, что сделал Романо. И он не забывал.  
Роберт в тайне от Сары тихонько курил. Та однажды заметила - расстроилась. Роберту здорово попало, и он поклялся, что больше никогда так не сделает. Но продолжать курить, проявляя теперь больше осторожности.  
Однажды вечером у Романо сильно разболелась голова. Он подошел к шкафчику в ординаторской, чтобы достать ибупрофен. В этот момент опять вошел Пратт. В последнее время Роберт сталкивался с ним довольно часто.  
"Что тебе?" - спросил Роберт, не поворачиваясь.  
"Ничего", - пожал плечами Пратт и заметил ибупрофен в руках у Романо.  
Роберт поймал этот взгляд. Резко обернулся.  
"Что тебе нужно?" - тише спросил Роберт.  
"Вы опять?"  
"Пратт. Заткнись, пожалуйста", - деревянным голосом попросил Романо.  
"Из-за чего на этот раз?"  
Коробочка упала на пол. Роберт сел в кресло.  
"Уйди, пожалуйста, - прошептал Романо. - Прошу, уйди..."  
Пратт не шевелился. Он считал, что Романо не обращает внимание на их насмешки и шуточки. Просто можно было легко мстить за все, что Романо когда-либо делал Пратту. Он не думал, что Роберт принимает все это так близко к сердцу.  
"Доктор Романо, - нерешительно начал он. - Я же не... Доктор Романо..."  
Роберт вскинул голову.  
"Что тебе надо?! Что вам всем от меня надо?!"  
Пратт повернулся и ушел. Роберт поднял с пола упаковку ибупрофена и бросил в рот одну таблетку, запил водой из стакана. Сколько же еще так жить, зная, что жизнь никогда не наладится? Сколько еще делать вид, что ты счастлив, обманывая Сару? Зная, догадываясь, ощущая, что тебя ненавидит почти каждый человек в больнице?..  
Роберт посмотрел вслед Пратту. Закрыл глаза.  
А потом... чуть помедлив, выпил еще семь таблеток.  
Если в прошлый раз он чувствовал лишь сонливую усталость, то сейчас в ушах стоял одуряющий звон...

**13. Обратно, к жизни.**  
Роберт сидел неподвижно несколько секунд. Потом вышел из ординаторской. В приемном отделении стояла привычная суета. Никто не смотрел на него. "Я умру, а все будет по-прежнему. Никто даже и заметит..." - отстраненно подумал Романо. Он чувствовал, что между ним и всеми остальными встала стеклянная стена. В ушах продолжало звенеть.  
Роберт несколько мгновений стоял около ординаторской, не думая, не чувствуя... Потом эта стена рухнула на миллион осколков. Роберта обожгло ужасом. Мимо него проплывали знакомые лица, но никто не заметил его.  
..."Роберт, должна же я спокойно работать, а не думать, что ты опять что-нибудь выпил!" - отчаяние.  
"Сара, но я же обещал, что никогда больше!.." - возмущение.  
"Вы все... долго будете это еще вспоминать?" - усталость.  
"Из-за чего на этот раз?" - насмешка.  
"Сара, я же прошу прощения. Нет, я молю о прощении" - боль...  
Романо тряхнуло ознобом.  
"Я обещал Саре. Я нарушил данное ей слово, - подумал он. - Что я наделал..."  
Совсем скоро - опять будет это. И на этот раз его могут не спасти... И что тогда?..  
"Зачем я это сделал?.."  
Через несколько минут Роберта уже выворачивало наизнанку над унитазом. Потом он выпрямился. По его щекам из-под закрытых век стекали слезы. К Саре, немедленно к Саре... Рассказать, признаться...  
Когда Роберт нетвердо шел по коридору, ему встретился Дональд Онспо.  
"Роберт, - встревожился он, - с тобой все в порядке?"  
"Да, в порядке".  
"Ты какой-то бледный..."  
"Разве?"  
"Может домой пойдешь, отдохнешь..."  
"Нет, все в порядке".  
Роберт чуть улыбнулся и... не пошел в оперблок. Спустился в приемное отделение. Никто никогда не узнает об этом. Нужно начать новую жизнь. Прямо сейчас.  
Романо вошел в травму. Остановился. Сначала - из-за той, кого он увидел.  
"Льюис! - воскликнул он. - Твой отпуск уже закончился?"  
"Я решила выйти раньше", - ответила она, опасливо глядя на него.  
Роберт нахмурился.  
"Льюис, что ты так на меня..." - начал он и вдруг услышал, что говорят парамедики.  
"...спрыгнул с крыши девятого этажа, интубировали на месте..."  
Романо, не говоря ни слова, повернулся и вышел из травмы. Вошел в ординаторскую. Сел на диван.  
"Доктор Романо, вы в порядке?" - беспокойно спросил Галлант, находившийся тут же.  
Роберт с закрытыми глазами раскачивался из сторону в сторону.  
"Я в порядке... я в порядке... я в порядке..." - повторял он вполголоса.  
Встревоженный Галлант поспешил убраться из ординаторской.  
Льюис в травме крикнула медсестре:  
"Вызови Сару Бэкетт!"  
Та послушно направилась к телефону и вдруг обернулась с удивлением:  
"Кого вызвать?"  
"Сару Бэкетт!"  
Та подняла трубку, но не отводила недоуменных глаз.  
Сьюзен пояснила:  
"Романо!"  
х х х  
Сара быстро вошла в ординаторскую. Роберт сидел на диване, смотря в пространство перед собой.  
"Роберт", - она подошла, встала над ним.  
Он поднял глаза.  
"О, Сара..." - без выражения произнес Романо.  
"Сьюзен мне сказала..." - осторожно сказала она.  
"О чем?"  
"Ну... ты знаешь..."  
Она села рядом. Роберт глухо заговорил:  
"Он тоже хотел смерти... может, у него тоже были на это причины... - он смотрел в никуда. - А мы спасаем его. А он этого не хочет. Возможно, он совершил ошибку... так, как и я. А может быть, у него просто не было иного выхода... Мы этого не знаем. Но продолжаем спасать его. Он может поблагодарить нас за спасение. А может чувство благодарности придет позднее. А может он будет ненавидеть нас лютой ненавистью... и попытается сделать это снова..."  
"Роберт..."  
"Возможно, своей смертью он принес бы горе своим близким. Но в тот момент он действительно желал смерти... И, падая, думал, что летит ей навстречу... А потом мы выцарапываем его из лап смерти... И он будет жить дальше... а может быть и нет... Мы спасаем его. Мы не спрашиваем себя, хочет ли он этого... Мы просто делаем свою работу, не задумываясь о том, что бывают моменты, когда смерть - это единственный выход..."  
"Роберт, - Сара потрясла его за плечи. - Роберт, посмотри на меня".  
Он поднял на нее глаза.  
"Не надо об этом больше, - прошептала она. - Все в прошлом... Ты должен жить дальше..."  
"Я знаю..." - кивнул Романо.  
"Господи, какой же ты бледный... может, полежишь немного, отдохнешь?"  
"Может быть..." - он вздрогнул от озноба.  
Она уложила его на диван. Роберт закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул.  
"Я посижу с тобой".  
"Ладно..."  
"Что-то случилось?" - спросила Сара.  
"Нет... то есть, да. Я тебе не хотел говорить, но..."  
И с закрытыми глазами Романо поведал ей обо всех насмешках... Сара слушала молча. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы рассказать обо всем. Роберт приоткрыл глаза. Сара сидела, закаменев. Потом она восликнула:  
"О Роберт, давай, давай уедем отсюда!"  
"Зачем? Куда?.." - испугался Роберт.  
"Эта больница приносит для тебя одни несчастья!"  
"Дело не в больнице, дело в людях, - жестко ответил Романо. - И во мне тоже... - его тон смягчился. - А больница... она не при чем... Долгое время она была для меня единственной надеждой..."  
Сара ничего не ответила. Она поняла, что Романо никуда отсюда не уедет. Роберт скоро уснул. Сара погладила его щеку. Она смотрела на его бледное лицо, не подозревая, что Романо недавно натворил. Натворил и исправил. Но могло быть поздно что-либо исправлять...  
В ординаторскую вошла Сьюзен. Несколько мгновений она глядела на спящего Роберта Романо.  
"Как он?" - наконец спросила она.  
Сара подняла голову.  
"Плохо... Но, думаю, скоро все пройдет..."  
Сьюзен осторожно села рядом.  
"Он с тобой вовсе не такой, как на работе, правда?" - спросила она.  
"Да. Он и со всеми остальными мог бы быть таким же. Просто он уже привык выстраивать вокруг себя стену, чтобы никто не мог проникнуть туда, в его сокровенные чувства и мысли, - шептала Сара. - Он совершенно не такой, каким видят его остальные. Он уже не верит ни во что хорошее. Если бы только вы все шагнули к нему навстречу... Мне одной не справится..."  
"Роберт и ко мне относится лучше, чем к остальным", - заметила Сьюзен.  
"Потому что ты не такая, как все. Роберт говорит, что все остальные только смеются и злорадствуют. Если бы они перестали!.. Ему и так плохо..." - Сара поглаживала ладонь Роберта.  
"Я не знаю, получится ли у меня..." - неуверенно начала Сьюзен.  
"Что?" - удивилась Сара, оглянувшись.  
"Сделать так, чтобы все поняли, кто Романо такой на самом деле. Даже я еще не до конца разобралась, кто же он такой".  
"Ничего, я тоже... Я знаю лишь то, что иногда он ведет себя, как джентльмен, иногда, как скотина, а иногда... как маленький мальчик..."  
Женщины смотрели на спящего Роберта. Он во сне всхлипнул. Лицо Сьюзен дрогнуло. Сара наклонилась и коснулась губами его щеки.  
х х х  
В Окружной больнице Кука случилось чрезвычайное происшествие. Пациентов не было. Не было пациентов. То есть в оперблоке было занято две операционные, да и послеоперационное было занято. А в приемном отделении оставалось лишь три пациента. Ими занимались студенты и Йень-Мэй Чен. Остальные же бездельничали. Одно утешало - доктора Романо не было видно. Он вообще сегодня не пришел.  
"И Слава Богу", - добавляли медсестры.  
Пратт прогуливался в пустом зале ожидания. Потом остановился у дверей.  
"Вы только поглядите!" - вырвалось у него.  
К нему подошла Эбби и несколько медсестер с Йошем.  
"Что случилось?" - поинтересовалась Чуни.  
"Наш грозный босс... - Пратт сделал паузу, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха в легкие, - играет в снежки?!"  
"Что?!"  
К группке любопытных подошли еще. А потом еще... и еще... Вскоре там стояло почти все приемное отделение.  
Роберт Романо действительно играл в снежки во дворе больнице вместе с Сарой Бэкетт.  
"Вам не кажется, что ему это нравится?" - деревянным голосом спросила Халей.  
Пратт непонятно молчал.  
Сара кинула в Романо крупный снежок и бросилась в сторону.  
"Ну ладно, Сара! Сейчас ты у меня получишь!" - воскликнул Роберт, нагибаясь за снегом.  
"Сам получай!"  
"Эй!"  
"Я что-то недопонял", - заметил Йош.  
Со двора донесся радостный визг Сары и смех Роберта: он повалил ее в сугроб, она потянула его за собой.  
"Он счастлив, кажется?" - спросила Эбби.  
"Кажется, да..." - вымолвил наконец Пратт.  
Сьюзен стояла позади всех и улыбалась.  
Сара перекатилась, и Роберт оказался под ней.  
"Они забыли про весь остальной мир... - сообщил Ковач. - Я не узнаю Романо..."  
Сара и Роберт целовались, лежа в сугробе. Солнце светило сквозь ореол ее светлых волос... Роберт зажмурился от счастья...  
Все пораженно молчали. Йень-Мэй Чен отвязалась наконец от студентов и бросилась к остальным. Но все уже кончилось. Роберт и Сара поднялись из снега и пошли к больнице.  
Потом остановились. Заметили, что на них любовалось все приемное отделение.  
"Отлично", - проговорил Роберт.  
Все стали быстренько расходится. Сара пискнула и потянула Романо за рукав.  
"Что?" - мрачно спросил он.  
Она глазами показала ему наверх. Романо запрокинул голову. У окон четвертого этажа столпились хирурги и медсестры. Они быстро покинули свой наблюдательный пункт.  
Роберт смотрел перед собой. Кусал губы.  
"Ты же не будешь расстраиваться из-за этого?" - жалобно спросила Сара, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
"Ракета Романо играет в снежки и получает при этом удовольствие! - произнес Романо. - О, надеюсь, это скоро забудут!"  
И Сара поняла, что он не сердится. Романо сдерживает распирающий его смех.


End file.
